volviendo a crecer en hogwarts
by luna felton
Summary: que pasaria si derrepente todos regresan a su infancia y tienen que volver a pasar todo desde sus 5 años hasta los 17 en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas, pueden cambiar otras, o pueden seguir igual?, descubranlo leyendo DrH 100
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡¡¡¡ este es mi segundo fic aunque no he terminado el otro que por supuesto lo continuare, bueno espero que les guste mucho este fic realmente siento que va a ser divertido y a la vez tierno, bueno eso se los aseguro, léanlo¡¡¡¡.

Volviendo a crecer en hogwarts

Accidente de luna.

Capitulo 1

Era un dia soleado en hogwarts los alumnos caminaban y pasaban por los pasillos del enorme castillo, todo era paz y tranquilidad…... bueno no todo era lo que parecia, en el salon de pociones algunos alumnos de 7 año rompian con el esquema.

mira potter si no hubieras hecho esa idiotez de tirar la pocion no estariamos aquí limpiando como elfos- dijo draco arrastrando la palabras con mucha ira mientras observaba junto con zabinni y pansy como limpiaban los demas.

malfoy esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras provocado, y lo sabes¡¡¡- renego harry a draco en el mismo mal tono.

Potter callate y sigue limpiando- ordeno malfoy mirandolo con superioridad.

A mi no me das ordenes malfoy, y no me vuelvas aprovocar- dijo harryu mientras se acercaba a draco y lo tomaba por el cuello.

Ya¡¡¡¡, ya¡¡¡ basta¡¡¡ ahora mismo tu harry sueltalo si no te quieres meter en mas problemas, y tu…. Malfoy calla ese osico de huron y ponte a limpiar si no quieres que…..- antes que hermione terminara la frase fue interrumpida.

Si no que sangre sucia tu que puedes hacer- contesto pansy a hermione.

No te metas parkinso esto no es contigo- aseguro hermione sacando su varita y apuntandola hacia los 3 slytherins.

Ya hermi no vale la pena, mejor seguimos si no queremos que nos valla peor- dijo harry tranquilizando a hermione.

Siempre necesitas de alguien que te defienda verdad? Potter sabes que somos mejores por eso no les conviene meterse con nosotros- dijo draco provocando a ron y por supuesto a harry.

Callate maldito huron, y ponte a hacer algo ahora mismo¡¡¡¡¡, eres aun mas inútil que el mortifago de tu padre y la tarada de tu madre que no hace nada mas que seguir al inepto del animal que tienes como padre- contesto ron haciendo enojar demasiado a draco.

Con mis padres no te metas comadreja, por que los tuyos no se quedan atrás 2 mendigos que no tienen ni para comer y no tienen nada que hacer mas que hijos eso es peor¡¡¡- grito draco a ron desatando mas iran.

Ron se ablanzo hacia draco colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuellos apretandolo, malfoy se ponia morado conforme pasaba el tiempo y no dejaba de forcejear, blaise se metio en la pelea tratando de quitar a ron de encima de draco, harry se acerco y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo a zabinni, agarro a ron por la cintura y lo alzo apartandolo de draco, draco puso sus manos sobre su cuello y lo sobo un poco aun tenia las marcas de las manos de ron, pansy se acerco a draco como hermione a ron.

estas bien draqui mi amor, bebe, nene- dijo pansy a draco en tono preocupado.

que no estas viendo, eres estupida o te haces, estaba apunto de matarme- grito draco fingiendo dolor aun.

Ay pobre draqui te dolio mucho- siguió pansy.

Si, me dolio mucho pero solo deja que la comadreja se distraiga y me las pagara- aseguro draco.

Ay si, pobre draqui le dolio, mirenlo pobresito- dijo hermione fingiendo preocupación.

Callate, sangre sucia- grito draco.

Hermione giro los ojos.

ya hermi dejalo es un tarado, solo observalo- dijo ron a hermione.

Cuando las cosas se habian tranquilizado un poco y ya solo habia miradas asesinas entre los 6 alumnos, una alumna de 6 año, cabellos largo rubio sucio y con grandes ojos, aparecio gritando emocionada en el salon de pociones.

ron, harry, hermione¡¡¡ que creen?- preguntó la niña abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe y llamando asi la atención y miradas de todos los presentes con mucha preocupación.

noooooooooooooooo que has hecho¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaron todos al unison.

Un caldero un tanto grande con un liquido rojizo callo en el piso, al parecer luna al entrar con la puerta lo habia tumbado ya que estaba justo donde la puerta.

El liquido comenzo a soltar un vapor, pansy callo primero al suelo desmayada, seguida por harry, luego zabinni, seguido por luna y hermine, seguidas por ron y terminando con draco.

La puerta habia sido cerrada por luna antes de hacer desmayada, no habia ni un ruido en el salon, asi pasaron los minutos que formaron 1 hora, estaba por acabarse su castigo que parecia interminable, de repente se escucho un leve bozteso en el salon, un pequeño niño se levanto del suelo, las ropas le quedaban inmenzas su cabello rojizo caia sobre sus ojos y tenia vastantes pecas en so rotro, era adorable, comenzo a caminar por el salon lleno de humo y un olor desagradable, habia dejado el enorme pantalón atrás pero la enorme camisa lo cubria hasta por debajo de las rodillas, las mangas de la camisa lo hacian ver gracioso, alzo una mano y se tallo los ojos se sento conlas piernitas cruzadas en medio del salon esperando alguna señal de vida aparte de la de el, estaba un tanto preocupado.

De repente una niña con cabello negro cortito no muy largo, la piel palida y ojoc claros se levanto, al igual que ron dejo la falda atrás y la camisa la cubria bastante bien.

hoa¡¡- saluda la pequeña niña a ron sentandose a su lado.

hoa, quen erres?- pregunto ron desconcertado.

Pansy tu?- preguntó pansy con una sonrisa.

Ronald- contesto ron- peo no mi guta mi nombe rime ron-.

Ta ben, ron- dijo pansy sonriendo aun.

No mi guta eta ropa e gande y fea- dijo ron poniendo cara de disgusto.

Si- contesto pansy.

De repente se escucho otro bozteso en el salon, ron y pansy voltearon la cabeza hacia el lugar procedente del bozteso y observaron a un niño malhumorado de cabello negro y ojos cafes.

El niño se levant y comenzo a husmear por sus alrededores, no dijo ni una palabra, nisiquiera se acerco a ron y pansy.

Después se escucho otro bozteso una niña pequeña de estatura con el cabello enmarañado, unos enormes dientes y un rostro desconcertado comenzo a hacerse preguntas sentada en el mismo sitio donde habia despertado.

que e eto, que paza, wele feo- dijo la niña frunciendo la nariz.

La niña noto la presencia de otros 3 uno que seguia esculcando los cajones del escritorio de snape, se acerco a ron y pansy y se paro frente a ellos.

hoa- dijo hermione.

hoa- contestaron pansy con una sonrisa y ron con un rostro desconcertado.

Faltaban aun por despertar 3, 1 desperto casi un instante después su cabello revuelto subre sus ojos verdes y sus gafas que le quedaban un poco grandes y una cicatriz sobre su frente que desperto el interes de pansy.

que tenes aquí- dijo pansy cercandose a harry y quitando el cabello que caia sobre su cicatriz.- duele?-.

no- contesto harry sonriendo al rostro de preocupación que mostraba pansy.

Como ti llamaz?- pregunto harry.

Pansy tu?-

Harry, y tu y tu?- preguntó harry a ron y hermione.

Soy mione- contesto hermione sonriendo.

Ronald peo rime ron- contesto ron sonriendo.

De repente hermione observo a un niño que aun seguia dormido en el suelo, hermione se acerco poco a poco curiosa, al llegar se inco frente al niño y bajo la cabeza hasta que quedo viendo su rostros palido y afilado, su cabello rubio platinado caia sobre su rostro, hermione quito su cabello dejando descubiertos sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados y acaricio su rostro con cariño.

Luna se desperto con sus enorme ojos buien abiertos y su cabello largo, se acerco a los demas entablando una buena conversación de niños de 5 años, mientras que hermione no prestaba atención en los demas solo en draco, zabinni se acerco a los demas y comenzo a platicar por primera vez.

De repente draco abrio los ojos, hermione se espanto callendo hacia atrás.

perrron io soo – dijo hermione mientras se asia hacia atrás.

po que te vaz?- pregunto draco sentandose y cruzando las piernitas.- no ti vallaz, cual e tu nombe?-.

mione y tu?- preguntó hermione sin moverse sentando un poco alejada de draco aun.

Daco mafoy- contesto draco.

De repente la puerta se abrio dejando entrar al profesor snape, el cual se quedo mas que desconcertado al ver todo lo que habia en el salon, en vez de alumnos de 7 años se encontro con niños de 5 y una de 4 años, todo era tan confuso.

- que ha pasado aquí?- se pregunto snape al ver a todos que eran unos niños pequeños que convivian como buenos amigos y sin rivalidad como todo era costumbre entre slytherins y griffindors.


	2. y ahora¿que?

Capitulo II

¿ y ahora?... ¿que?

y ahora que voy a hacer?- se preguntaba una y otra vez snape desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro.

tio sevi¡¡¡¡¡- grito draco al verlo, parecia que se habia vuelto loco al ver a su padrino.

Draco?- dijo snape al ver que draco era uno de los niños.

Draco levanto los brazos para que snape lo cargara y asi fue.

Que bueno e vete aquí, ellos son divetidos sabez, ella es rala pelo me cae ben- dijo draco señalando a luna- el tiene una enolmeeeee¡¡¡ cicatriz en la flente, yo quielo una igual¡¡¡- alego draco curzando los brazosy señalando a harry- y ella es muy berinchuda, pelo me cae muy bien e divertila avezez- dijo draco señalando a pansy que se encontraba con ron jugando- el e un poquito selio- draco señalo a blaise,- y ella… e linda no clez tio sevi?- pregunto draco sonrojandose- pelo no le digas nadita ehhh¡¡¡-.

Snape miro desconcertado al niño que se encontraba en sus brazos, lo desconocia aquel niño tan tierno no podia ser su ahijado, simplemenate algo le habian echo para que cambiara tanto.

Snape se preocupo aun mas, pansy con ron y luna? Era una locura, blaise jalandole el pelo a hermione y ella estaba apunto de llorar por lo mismo, harry jugaba con algunas botellas de pociones al combinarlas, mientras que draco sonrieia en brazos de su padrino.

que voy a hacer, esto fue mi culpa yo sabia que no debia dejarlos aquí solos a los 6,….. pero un momento que hace la señorita lovegood aquí, ella es de 6 año y ademas, no deberia estar aquí, pero bueno eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que le dire a dumbledore, como explicare este incidente¡¡¡- se decia snape mientras trataba de alejar a 7 niños pequeños que trataban de llamar su atención desde el suelo.

tio sevi, tio sevi, tio sevi¡¡¡¡- gritaban todos siguiendo los pasos de draco.

Sanpe parecia no importarle lo que los niños querian pues estaba mas metido en sus pensamientos que preocupado por los niños y lo que estuvieran o no haciendo.

tengo hamble¡¡¡- dijo ron sobandose la pansa.

quielo momir¡¡¡- dijo hermione tallando sus ojos.

Quielo que me cepillen mi cabello- alego pansy.

Quielo juguetes nuevos- dijo blaise.

Quielo un dlagon enomeeee- dijo luna poniendo ojos de ilucion.

Yo…… quielo – dijo harry mientras pensaba que era lo que queria.

Tio sevi, quelo momir- dijo draco mirando a snape.

Snape bajo la mirada hacia los niños realmente se veian mal, y teni aqu ehacer algo lo mas adecuado seria ir con dumbledore.

Snape salio del salon llevando con el a los 7 niños que iban tranquilamente tras de el, cuando ya iban llegando solo eran 6.

Entraron a la oficina de dumbledore, los niños parecian emocionados con la idea, habian tantas cosas con que distraerse, blaise se subio a una silla tratando de alcanzar al fénix, ron observo el enorme tazon con caramelos sus ojos llenos de ilucion lo llevaron impulsivamente a tratar de alcanzarlos, luna miraba las formas de los planetas sobre ella curiosa como si tratara de descifrar algo, pansy observo un enorme espejo y se acerco corriendo sin dejar de verse en el y dar vueltas, mientras que draco no se quedaba atras, encontro en lo alto de unas repisas al sombrero seleccionador, hizo lo que pudo trepo por las repizas hasta que lo alcanzo y después bajo callendo de senton en el suelo, harry vio una enorme escoba la cual le llamo la tencion y corrio por ella para jugar aunque le quedaba ciertamente enorme.

Dumbledore no dijo ni una palabra se quedo asombrado y a la vez desconcertado, 6 niños corriendo por su oficina jugando, y haciendo destrozoz por doquier, snape lo miraba con preocupación.

dumbledore, no es lo que parece es que…- antes que snape dijera algo mas dumbledore lo interrumpió.

digame severus, que es esto que significa todo esto?- prgutno dumbledore realmente desconcertado.

Un accidente en el aula de pociones, al parecer alguien derramo la pocion que hicieron los del 5 año para su examen, por suerte no estaba completa aun, con los ingredientes que contenia hasta ahora mas o menos sera un efecto rapido de unas cuantas semanas, encogieron 12 años calculando que crescan un año por cada semana seran unas 12 semanas que son 3 meses aproximadamente- aseguro snape a dumbledore.

Esta bien fue un accidente, todo tiene solucion, acondicionaremos la habitación de la ultima torre, la cual nadie utiliza para nada, y alli sera su habitación por los ultimos 3 meses, aunque no podran salir de alli nadie se puede enterar de esto, pero digame snape que consecuencias va a tener todo esto?- pregunto dumbledore.

Snape se quedo pensativo tratando de hacer calculos y todas las cosas.

pues esta pocion no es fuerte ni mucho menos, ahora solo tienen pocos recuerdos, hasta la edad que ahora tienen osea 5 años, cuando cumplan 17 y 16 por parte de la señorita lovegood, todo lo que hayan vivido en estos 3 meses o el tiempo que tarden en crecer, se les olvidara por completo, bueno en algunos casos llegan a quedase con recuerdos pero son pocos los casos, pero no debemos confundirlos, asi es que no creo que puedan convivir con sus demas compañeros de su mismo año, eso realmente sera imposible- aclaro snape- ademas no queremos confusiones con los alumnos-.

eso me queda mas que claro severus, los niños conviviran entre si, solo entre si- dijo dumbledore- y bueno ahora lleve a los niños a la torre que le indique, niñas derecha niños izquierda-.

Cuando sanpe conto a los niños para salir de la oficina de dumbledore noto que hacia falta uno, pues eran 6 en ese momento y en un principio el habia contado 7.

granger, me falta la señorita granger¡¡¡- dijo snape asustado.

que pasa severus?- preguntó dumbledore cn paciencia.

Falta la señorita granger- aclaro snape.

Pues que espera vamos a buscarla- dijo dumbledore aun pacientemente.

que pasa, tio sevi?- preguntó draco.

Iremos a buscar a la señorita granger ustedes quedense aquí- ordeno snape.

Pero..- antes que draco dijera algo mas sanpe lo interrumpio.

No draco ustedes se quedan aquí-.

Sanpe y dumbledore salieron en busca de la profesora mcgonagall para que los ayudara, una vez que la profesora se uniera comenzaron a buscar a la alumna.

Draco no pudo mas con su impaciencia y salio de la oficina dando pequeños pasitos y observando a sus alrededores, los pasillos se le hacian infinitos, recordo el camino que habian tomado para llegar a la oficina.

mione¡¡¡- gritaba draco sin respuesta alguna.

Volvio a gritar varias veces sin respuesta alguna, de repente observo un pequeño huevo en la pred y se acerco en el hueco solo cabia una persona muy pequeña.

Draco se acerco u metio su cabecita observando lo que habia dentro y sonrio, se metio completamente y acaricio el rostro de la niña la cual se desperto.

mione¡¡- dijo draco emocionado.

que pazo?- pregunto hermione tallando sus ojos.

El tio sevi, y dumbedore ti tan buzcando- dijo draco a hermione.

Solo domi un datito, tenia mucho sueño- contesto la niña un poco adormilada.

Draco le sonrio, se levantaron y se encaminaron de nuevo a la oficina, donde ya estaban un desesperado snape, dumbledore estaba tranquilo y mcgonagall no podia creer lo que pasaba.

hermione, draco vengan aca- llamo dumbledore.

Los niños se acercaron a dumbledore timidamente.

les gustaria ser pareja durante este tiempo?- pregunto dumbledore.

Draco sonrio, hrmione también.

supongo que si- dijo dumbledore sonriendo.

Los niños se dieron la vuelta y se unieron a los demas para jugar.

bueno la organización quedara de la siguiente forma, seran 2 niños por profesor bueno a alguno de nosotros le tocaran 3, ya que son 7 niños en la ultima torre hay 3 dormitorios, 2 por dormitorio, bueno como veo que todos se llevan bien entonces las parejas quedaran: el sr. malfoy con la señorita granger, el sr. Potter y la señorita lovegood en este caso el sr. Weasly estara con ellos, y por ultimo el sr. Zabinni y la señorita. Parkinson.- dijo dumbledore.- y bueno usted severus se hara cargo del sr. Zabinni y la señorita parkinson, usted minerva del sr. Potter, weasly y la señorta lovegood, y yo me hare cargo del sr. Malfoy y la señorita granger, el primer dormitorio sera para zabinni y parkinson que esta en el 4 piso, el segundo que esta en el 5 piso sera para los de usted minerva y el del ultimo piso sera para malfoy y granger-.

Ya una vez dadas las instrucciones no esperaron mas cada quien agarro a los niños correspondientes que cuidaria, la profesor mcgonagall estaba contenta con sus 3 pequeños alumnos en ese momento que estaban cansados y tenian sueño y por parte de ron hambre, no hacian ni un solo sonido, severus que se podia decir siempre estaba inconforme con todo, pero no se quejo mientras que dumbledore se daba una buena divertida mirando a los niños convivir de tal manera que estando concientemente bien no harian, ademas eran graciosos.

Llegaron a la torre y para entrar al primero dormitorio que era el de pansy y blaise la entrada era una pared y la contraseña "nubes de algodón", el cuarto estaba decorado con verde clarito y plata, los colores de slytherin pero mas claros para unos niños pequeños, el segundo cuarto la entrada era por una columna, la contraseña era " juego del escondite", el cuarto estaba decorado con azul, y blanco algunas cosas amarillas, el ultimo dormitorio era por fin el de hermione y draco la entrada era un retrato de los planetas y las estrellas brillando furtemente, hermione se quedo impresionada con el retrato mientras que draco casi ni le habia puesto atención.

El dormitorio estaba decorado con colo verde brillante y naranja algunos detallos rosas brillante, peluches por toda la sala comun y un enorme librero con cuentos para niños tanto muggles como de magos, un piano, un escritorio para tareas etc.

Primero entraron a la habitación de hermione, era color rosa clarito con unicornios pintados sobre la pared, su cama era rosa y con varios cojines del mismo tono, habia una repisa con muñecas y juguetes, un pequeño escritorio con una libretita junto una pluma y un tintero, habia retratos de hadas volando, y el techo estaba encantado para que pareciera el cielo de un campo con hadas en el, todo para una niña, habia un ropero con ropa para niña.

este sera tu cuarto hermione- djo dumbledore mostrandoselo a la niña., la cual asintio con la cabeza.

Después se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de draco, estaba pintado de color negro, un poco obscuro, el techo estaba encantado para que pareciera el espacio, se podian ver los planetas y las estrellas, habia una repisa con juguetes y peluches para niño, un escritorio pequño y un buro al lado de su cama, un ropero con toda su ropa necesria.

y este es tu cuarto draco- dij dumbledore a draco el cual facinado sonrio.

Hermione fue a su habitación para cambiarse por algo de ropa que le quedara bien y draco hizo lo mismo, una vez listo bajaron a jugar un rato tal y como lo habia ordenado dumbledore, que ya no estaba alli pues tenia mas cosas que hacer, los dejo solos pero el lugar era bastante seguro para ellos.

Primero bajo hermione, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, vestia un vestido coloc rosa claro y unos zapatitos blancos, se sento en el piano y lo observo, paso sus deditos sobre las teclas, como queriendo tocar musica, con un dedo oprimio una tecla que hizo un sonido hueco en la pequeña sala comun, draco bajo sin hacer el menor ruido y se coloco detrás de la niña la cula no noto la presencia del niño.

Hermione cerro sus ojitos sintiendo aun las teclas bajo sus dedos y sonrio levemente.

que hazez?- preguntó draco interrumpiendo a la niña y dandole un pequeño susto.

nada, zolo …. Estaba aquí- contesto hermione un poco nerviosa.

Mi, mami toca e piano- dijo draco a hermione.

Mi guta yo quiziera apender- dijo hermione suspirando.- mi guta mucho la muzica-.

Draco solo le sonrio a hermione.

Hermione bajo de un brinquito del banco del piano, y junto con draco comenzaron a jugar, hermione tomo una muñeca y jugaba a ser la mama, mientras que draco tomo una saeta a escala y volaba por toda la sala comun, la escoba no volaba a mas de 20 cm del piso y no iba muy rapido.

Todo parecia ir bastante bien con draco y hermione, mientras que en el dormitorio de ron, luna y harry todo era una locura, luna observaba todo su alrededor y jugaba con varias muñecas, harry y ron peleaban por un juguete, en la habitación de pansy y blaise los 2 se encontraban mas que dormidos.

Por otro lado snape, mcgonagall y dumbledore se encontraban de nuevo en el despacho de dumbledore hablando sobre el tema de los niños.

tendremos que encontrar alguna forma para entretenerlos no pueden estar asi tanto tiempo ademas son pequeños, podriamos juntarlos de vez en cuando pero no siempre es mucho problema, podriamos dejarlos salir a una hora del dia y que regresan a otra hora- sigirio mcgonagall.

es una buena idea minerva podrian salir a la hora de la comida y regresar a al finalizar la hora de la comida, por las mañanas la podran pasarlas juntos pero por las atrde cada uno pasara a sus dormitorios correspondientes, les pondremos actividades para que no se aburran y durante la noche podriamos darles un pequeño paseo antes de dormir- dijo dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.

Esta bien- contesto severus, ya que no le quedaba de otra.

Era una situación difícil, sobre todo para los profesores pues les seria un poco difícil atender a los niños y también sus deberes, pasaron asi 2 dias, hermione comenzo con lecciones de piano que dumbledore le impartia a esa hora draco iba junto con harry, ron y blaise al dormitorio de harry y ron para jugar a quiditch aunque a mini escala, luna pasaba la hra junto con hermione en las lecciones de piano aunque no ponia mucha atecion, pansy pasaba la hora observando a luna y hermione mientras cepillaba su cabello y escuchaba las lecciones d piano.


	3. y los dias pasaron

Capitulo III

Y los dias pasaron….

tio sevi?- preguntó draco.

por que tas enojadito?- volvio a preguntar al ver que no recivia respuesta alguna.

Crees que es poco, lo que hicieron, ademas pusieran en peligro muchas cosas, y es que ustedes no se dan cuenta¡¡- grito severus enojado.

Peron- dijo harry levemente.

Esto no se arregla con un perdon- recalco snape.

Po favo no Quero caztigo- dijo ron bajando la mirada.

Se merecen eso y mucho mucho mas¡¡- contesto snape.

Los 3 niños bajaron la mirada, draco sonrio maliciosamente realmente no le habia importado nada de lo que snape habia dicho.

Harry le dio un codaso a draco pero el siguió igual con su sonrisa ladeada.

auch¡¡- gimio draco.

no te rias- susurro harry.

Ron comenzo a reir un poco al ver el rostro de harry un poco enfadado con draco.

----------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------------------

Harry, ron y draco se salieron del dormitorio en el que estaban, luna que se encontraba con ellos los siguió, entraron al aula de pociones hasta encontrar una que cualquiera reconoceria, era para dormir a la personas, los 4 niños se escurrieron hasta la cocina donde pusieron la pocion en muchos de los alimentos, al llevar la comida los alumnos fueron callendo unos por unos, por lomenos la mitad de los alumnos estaban dormidos.

ya ta¡¡- dijo draco picadamente.

pefeto¡¡¡¡¡- contesto luna dando brinquitos de emocion.

No e para tanto- dijo ron a luna.

Zi e- aseguro luna.

No- dijo ron.

Si- alego luna.

No-

Si-

No

Si-

No-

Y después de un debate entre el si y el no, harry prudentemente los callo.

ya bazta, mejo vamoz a degesar eto, no pimeo ponemoz eto en la comida de tio sevi- sugirió harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los 4 se miraron entre si, pero antes de poder hacer algo mas, snape los cacho a todos con las manos en la masa, y los llevo de nuevo al dormitorio.

---------------------------------------fin del flash back----------------------------------------------

Hermione se encontraba sentada practicando las lecciones de piano que hasta ese dia habia tomado, eran muy pocas tan solo 4 pero le habian servido para aprenderse las escalas y la primera pequeña parte de una cancion para niños.

Sonaba la melodía pero antes que termianara lo poco que sabia hermione lo interrumpia y lo volvia a empezar.

no no, ota vez me ekivoke- se decia la niña y volvia a empezar.

Y de nuevo a melodía se escuchaba.

La noche llego, el retrato se abrio dejando pasar a dumbledore con draco, y llamdno a pansy se la llevo con el.

hoa¡¡- saludo hermione bajando del banquito del piano.

hoa- saludo draco un poco cansado.

Ti paza algo daco?- preguntó hermione.

No toy cazaro- contesto el niño.

Ok- dijo hermione.

Draco se sento en el sillon y hermione se puso a su lado.

Draco recosto su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pequeña niña, a lo cual la niña reacciono acariciandole el cabello.

daco po que tamoz aquí?- preguntó hermione.

No se mione, peo e mejo que sta en mi caza- contesto draco.

yo extaño a mi mami y papi, muxo- contsto hermione.

Yo no se, po que aquí narie mi pega, narie mi gita – dijo draco con la voz temblorosa.

A mi nunca mi han hecho ezo- dijo hermione.

Y narie nunca ti lo hara – dijo drco levantandose y sonriendole a hermione.

Pasaron asi los dias hasta que la semana se completo y los niños crecieron un poco ya tenian 6 años y se les veia un poco mas diferentes, ya no hablaban como niños chiquitos bueno si, pero no se tragaban letras para ahablar ni mucho menos.

Hermione la psaba al lado de draco y el siempre estaba con ella, la defendia de todo y no permitia que nadie le hicier nada.

A pansy y Blaise los habian separado ya no estaban con los demas niños bueno por ese tiempo pues los habian castigado por hacer desastres en su dormitorio.

Harry controlaba a ron y draco como también a luna que estaba un poco loca y no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con hermione.

Hermione tocaba cada vez mejor el piano pues tomaba lecciones casi por todo el dia ya que salian muy poco tiempo.

Era un dia por la noche draco jugaba sobre el sillon mientras que hermione tocaba el piano, suavemente y muy bien.

Draco volteo y le sonrio hermione se sonrojo y siguió tocando solo la musica.

vamos a dormir mione?- preguntó draco a hermione.

vamos, draco- contesto hermione con una sonrisa.

Hermione se bajo del banquito del piano y draco se acerco a ella.

oye draco tengo miedo, creo que la historia que nos conto el tio sevi realmente me asusto- dijo hermione con un rostro asustado.

no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada, si quieres yo duermo contigo para que no te pase nada quieres?- preguntó draco a hermione con una sonrisa.

Seguro?- preguntó hermione un poco dudosa.

Mas que seguro, no voy a dejarte sola si tienes miedo- aseguro draco.

Draco fue por su pijama color negro, y hermione se cambio por su camisón, draco llego a la habitación de hermione y se recostaron sobre la cama de hermione, draco paso su brazo por encima de la niña para abrazarla y ella se quedo dormida rapidamente.

buenas noches- dijo hermione antes de dormirse profundamente.

buenas noches, mione- contesto draco.

Los 2 se quedaron profundamente bien dormidos, a la mañana siguiente, se despertaron los 2 juntos, hermione se levanto primero y al ver que el niño seguia dormido se avento sobre el despertandolo de una manera dolorosa.

depierta dormilon¡¡¡- grito hermione a draco.

-auch¡¡, eso me dolio- dijo el niño con un gesto adolorido.

perdon jeje- contesto hermione con unas risitas.

Hermione fue por su ropa y draco salio por la sulla, y se metieron a bañar juntos los 2 como siempre le hacian y jugaban en la tina.

wagggggggg soy un mounstruo¡¡- gritaba draco.

no me comas, no me comas¡¡- decia hermione divertida.

Si te voy a comer por que estas invadiendo mi lago¡¡¡- dijo draco de nuevo.

Pues ahora yo me convierto en otro mounstruo, y voy a pelear contigo- dijo hermione abalanzándose sobre draco hundiendolo en el agua.

Lucharon el uno contra el otro, se divertian mucho hasta que el agua se enfrio y tuvieron la necesidad de salirse.

Hermione nunca habia prestado atención antes pero en ese momento se sorprendio.

que es eso?- preguntó la pequeña niña con un poco de asco.

tu también lo tienes- contesto draco.

No yo no- aseguro hermione.

Draco miro a hermione, a ninguno le daba pena pues desde que ellos sabian se habian bañado juntos y no le encontraban nada de raro.

estas rara- dijo draco a hermion con cara de desconcierto.

no el raro eres tu¡¡- aseguro la niña.

Se vistieron después de su discusión y en cuanto, y cuando dumbledore llego para ver como estaban y como habian amanecido esa mañana se llevo con una gran sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta.

abulito¡¡- dijeron los niños al unison corriendo a los brazos de dumbledore.

como amanecieron estos diablitos?- preguntó el director.

Bien, bien , jugamos a que eramos unos enormes monstruos y peleabamos pero yo le gane como siempre- dijo draco con orgullo y sintiendose superior.

No es cierto draco malfoy¡¡- alego hermione.

Claro que si- alego el niño.

No se pelean diablitos- dijo dumbledore dandoles un fuerte abrazo.

Abuelito, por que el tiene eso tan grande y yo no?- preguntó hermione esperando una respuesta logica.

A que te refieres nena?- preguntó dumbledore.

A eso alli abajo el tiene y yo no- dijo hermione cruzando los brazos.

Aa ya veo..- dijo dumbledore nervioso- este pues es que la niñas no tienen y los niños si es lo que los diferencia comprendes?-.

Aaaaa entonces los niños tienen pero las niñas no por que somos mas bonitas¡¡- dijo hermione.

No es cierto eres muy fea- dijo draco ofendido.

No, no lo soy- contesto hermione.

Si lo eres-

No lo soy-

Si lo eres-

No no lo es solo que son diferentes, pero los 2 soy preciosos- dijo dumbledore para calmarlos.

Dumbledore se divertia con ellos 2 eran tan graciosos, para mcgonagall las cosas eran un poco mas complicadas pues eran 3 niños pero para snape las cosas le iban mejor pues estaban castigados no podian salir y mucho menso hacer desastrez.

bueno venia a decirles que hoy van a poder salir durante el dia, ya que los alumnos se van a hogsmead- dijo dumbledore a los niños los cuales dieron brincos de alegria.

viva¡¡¡, si por fin vamos al jardin¡¡¡- dijo draco feliz.

Que bien- dijo hermione con una gran sonrisa.

En cuanto dumbledore les dijo que podian salir los niños salieron corriendo hasta llegar al jardin, donde encontraron a luna, harry y ron jugando a perseguirse.

Los 5 jugaban felices, draco callo al suelo junto con hermione y comenzaron a girar en el pasto .

estas loco draco- dijo hermione sonriendo.

tu también- dijo draco.

Derrpente llegaron a su lado ron, harry y luna.

oigan ahora que estamos todos, vamos al lago, dicen que ay un monstruo que sale a veces, quieren verlo?- preguntó luna a todos.

si vamos¡¡¡- grito harry.

Bueno- dijo ron-

Vamos mione parate tenemos que verlo- dijo draco a hermione.

Todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia el lago.

wow, es enorme¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione sorprendida.

si que lo es- contesto ron.

Ahora busquemos al monstruo- dijo luna segura.

Draco cojio una piedra y la avento, y luna casi lo mata por lo hecho.

estas loco draco malfoy- grito luna.- es una criatura viva no lo vallas a lastimar-.

lunatica¡¡¡¡ estas mas que loca¡¡- contsto draco.

No le hables asi draco- dijo ron de mal modo.

Somos amigos draco, no le hables asi- dijo harry.

Ellos tienen razon draco- aseguro hermione.

Bueno, bueno ya, perdon luna no lo vuyelvo a hacer- dijo draco a luna bajanod la mirada.

Luna lo miro un poco sentida por lo que le habia dicho, y luego acepto la disculpa.

El calamar que esperaban nunca salio por encima del lago ni mucho menos, se desesperaron y dicidieron ir hacia la cabaña de hagris aunque no se acordaban de el, pudieron observar el enorme campo de calabazas gigantes de hagrid el cual les llamo la atención, y no para portarse bien si no para hacer alguna diablura…. Como siempre todos juntos eran una bomba apunto de estallar, pero ahora faltaban 2 de los acompañante pues los habian castigado sin salir.

Por que no estan aquí pansy y zabinni?- pregunto draco extrañado.

castigados- contesto ron.

Por que?- preguntó de nuevo draco.

Por que destruyeron… bueno casi destruyen su dormitorio- contesto harry.

Ya se veia venir- dijo hermione.

Si, esos 2 son peores que demonios- dijo luna.

Bueno tu no te quedas atrás-dijo draco a luna.

Draco ya ahora no vamos a pelear- dijo hermione.

Pues entonces que no se meta con mis amigos- dijo draco un poquito molesto.

Ya no te enoje- dijo hermione para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Ok, bueno vamos a lo que ibamos, tenemos cosas que hacer jeje- dijo draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Todos rieron y se encaminaron hacia el campo de hagrid para hacer una pequeña travesura….¿ pequeña?...

Fin del capitulo

Contestación de lo reviews:

Bueno muchisisisisisisismas gracias por todos sus reviews perdon por no contestarlos uno por uno pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, de todos modos quiero aclararles que si los lei uno por uno y me gustaron todos me encanta me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero que este cap también les guste, esta un poco divertido pero también tierno, bueno esa es mi opinión aunque las opiniones que mas cuentan para mi son las de ustedes por eso les pido que me sigan dejando reviews con sugerencias y quejas o lo que quieran para que mejore si es que me hace falta que yo pienso que si…. Bueno pues de nuevo muchas gracias de verdad y espero que les gueste este cap, bye bye cuidense todos¡¡¡¡ gracias y bye bye besitos¡¡¡¡

Dejen reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	4. la calabaza

Capitulo 4

La calabaza

Llegaron al campo de hagrid y observaron las tremendas calabazas que hagrid cuidaba como a su vida.. tal vez mas que a su vida, los niños se miraron entre si picadamente y sonrieron, luna se adelanto y con una pequela navaja que le habia quitado a snape le hizo un hoyo a la calabaza.

Se acerco ron y ayudo a luna a sacar todo lo que tenia la calabza dentro.

-wacala¡¡¡- dijo hermione.

no te hagas mione bien que te encanta hacer esto- dijo draco.

bueno, si…- dijo hermione.

Harry, draco y hermione se acercaron y cada uno con una calabaza diferente la comenzaron a vaciar, estaban todos batidos de lo que las calabzas tenian dentro, era azqueroso.

draco¡¡- llamo hermione.

Draco volteo al escuchar que hermione lo llamaba y se llevo una gran sorpresa al recibir una bola de cosa asquerosa en la cara.

vas a ver mione esta me las vas a pagar¡¡- contesto draco cojiendo del reyeno y avento a hermione lo mismo.

Al recibir el impacto sobre su cara hermione dejo de reir y avento mas pero esta vez le cayo a harry el cual trato de imitar a hermione pero le cayo a ron el cual se molesto y como luna comenzo a reir de el, le echo a ella, y comenzaron con una guerra de reyeno de calabazas

no te atrevas draco malfoy- dijo hermione a draco.

si que lo ahre- dijo draco corriendo hacia hermione tirandola sobre el reyeno que estaba regado por todo el campo.

Vas a ver draco- dijo hermione.

Comenzaron a revolcarse terminando llenos del reyeno desde la raiz del pelo hasta el dedo chiquito del pie.

jajajajaja, pareces el monstruo de la laguna verde¡¡¡- dijo hermione a draco riendo.

y tu pareces una araña- contesto draco sin reir.

Esto es asqueroso-dijo luna riendo.

Si lo es, pero se siente bien- contesto harry.

Si mi mama me viera, si que me regañaria- dijo ron sonriendo.

Realmente estaba sucios y se veian asquerosos y olian peor, todos estaban felices y entre mas cochinos mas felices.

ups creo que ya es hora de regresar¡¡- dijo harry a los demas.

pues vamos si no queremos que nos regañon- dijo hermione.

Oigan, no arruinen la aventura mejor vamos hacia el bosque, ay nadie nos encontrara- dijo draco.

Vamos?- preguntó luna sonriend.

No¡¡¡, estan locos yo no voy- se nego hermione.

Pues, vamos¡¡- dijo ron .

Yo no me niego- contesto harry sonriendo.

No yo no…- y antes que hermione acabara la frase draco la jalo del brazo llevandola con el.

Se fueron adentrando poco a poco en el bosque.

si nos cachan, el abuelito y el tio sevi, y no digamos de la tia mcgonagall, nos van a matar- dijo hermione preocupada.

no pasa nada mione- dijo draco para tranquilizarla.

Esto es emocionante- dijo luna sonriendo- aquí debe de haber un monton de criaturas-.

Es emocionante hasta que te encuentras una enorme araña que te quiere comerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo ron terminando por gritar y salir corriendo.

Una pequeña arala se le habia subido por la cabeza pero era demasiado miedoso y mas si se trataba de arañas.

ya ron esperate- grito luna corriendo tras de ron.

Harry cfue tras luna, hermione y draco no se querian quedar atrás asi que fueron con ellos, sin querer se adentraron mas de lo que habian pensado.

esto es fantastico- dijo harry mirando a sus alrededores- un poco escalofriante pero es increíble-.

si que lo es, me llevare esto de recuerdo- dijo luna agarrando a una tarántula que por suerte ron no habia visto.

vamos, aquí esta perfecto podemos jugar a las escondidillas- sugirió draco.

Si¡¡este lugar tiene millones de lugares para escondernos- contesto ron.

Ok, pero yo no quiero contar- dijo luna antes que nadie.

Yo tampoco- dijo harry.

Ni yo- dijo ron casi después de harry.

Yo tampoco- dijo draco al mismo tiempo que ron terminaba.

Que mas da si no me queda de otra¡¡- suspiro hermione.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se recargo en un arbol y comenzo a contar.

1,3,2,8,4,6,1,9,…. Y 10, listo o no ya voy¡¡¡- grito hermione.

Hermione iba buscando a sus amigos por donde se le ocurria cuando se topo con un alumno del 7 año, era de slytherin y muy grande para hermione.

que hace estan enana aquí- dijo el alumno con mal genio.

no se, y no me importa, sol vamos lo que veniamos- dijo el otro alumno.

Quitate mocosa estupida¡¡- grito uno de los alumnos empujando a hermione.

Si, no te vas te mato- amenzao uno sacando su varita y termiando con unas carcajadas malvadas.

Hermione abrio sus ojos como platos le dieron mucho miedo, y salio corriendo, se escondio dentro de un arbol hueco y comenzo a llorar.

Luna escucho como se iban los 2 tipos y salio de su escondite sin ver a su amiga hermione y comenzo a buscarla, no la encontraba asi es que primero busco a los demas para que la ayudaran.

donde esta hermione?- preguntó luna.

no se ella tenia que contar- dijo harry.

No esta desaparecio- dijo luna preocupada.

Y si algo le paso?- preguntó ron preocupado.

Callate ronald, a mione no le puede pasar nada- aseguro draco.- vamos a buscarla, y no vamos a parar hasta que la encontremos-.

Todos comenzaron a buscra a hermione, la cual seguia dentro del trnco llorando.

mione¡¡¡- gritaba draco por un lado.

hermi¡¡¡- gritaba ron.

Herm ¡¡- gritaban harry y luna.

No la encontraban por ningun lugar se comenzaban a preocupar aun mas.

donde estara?- se preguntaba harry.

donde se habra metido?- preguntaba luna.

Y si le paso algo?- pregunto ron preocupado.

No le paso nada, no le puede pasar nada ella es mi compañera- dijo ron con los ojos cristalinos.

Comenzo a oscurecer y no encontraban a su amiga.

Hermione salio de su escondite observando todo oscuro y estaba sola sintio mucho miedo y cmenzo a llorar de nuevo.

draco¡¡¡, harry¡¡¡, ron¡¡¡¡, luna¡¡¡, donde estan?- gritaba hermione sin respuesta.

En el castillo snape estaba preocupado, dumbledore ni se diga no cabia mas en el tanta angustia y mcgonagall ya no sabia si llamar al ministerio para pedir ayuda, habian pasado muchas horas y no tenian noticias de los niños.

que haremos dumbledore?- preguntó snape.

No se, ya revisamos todo el castillo, cada rincón hasta la cocina y no estan, los jardines estan vacios, la cabaña de hagrid el nos dijo que no han ido hacia alla- contesto dumbledore mas que preocupado.

No quiero nisiquiera pensar en esto pero si no estan en ningun lugar y ya revisamos todo, solo hay un lugar que no hemos revisado y ese lugar es el bosque prohibido- dijo mcgonagall.

Pero minerva alli no creo que esten es muy arriesgado- dijo dumbledore.

No creo que sean tan tontos- dijo snape.

Severus son unos niños, ademas nadie les dijo nada acerca del bosque- dijo mcgonagall.

Entonces, que esperamos vamos a buscarlos- dijo dumbledore tomando su varita y abriendo la puerta.

Los 3 salieron en su busqueda, ya estando en el bosque comenzaron a llamarlos pero no recibian contestación alguna de los niños.

luna¡¡¡, ron, harry¡¡¡- gritaba mcgonagall.

draco¡¡¡- gritaba snape.

Hermione¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba dumbledore.

Y asi estuvieron un buen rato.

creo que mejor nos regresamo puede ser que hayan regresado- sugirió snape tras una hora de búsqueda.

creo que severus tiene razon- dijo mcgonagall.

Cuando estaban apunto de dar la vuelta escucharon una pequeñas voces provenientes del bosque.

mione¡¡¡-

hermi¡¡¡-

los 3 profesores corrieron hacia donde provenian las voces encontrandose asi con 4 niños pero faltaba una.

niños¡¡¡- dijo dumbledore corriendo a abrazarlos.

abuee¡¡¡- gritaron todos.

Tio sevi, no encontramos a mione¡¡¡- dijo draco desesperado y con los ojos cristalinos.

Que bueno que estas bien- dijo supe tomadno entresus brazos s draco.

y hermione?- preguntó mcgonagall.

No sabemos la hemos buscado pero no la encontramos- contesto luna preocupada aun.

Todos se preocuparon mucho por la niña, estaba sola en el bosque y no sabia como defendersesi algo ocurria, asi que todos cada uno acargo de un niño menos snape que iba con draco y harry, comenzaron a buscar……..

Pasaron 2 horas sin respuesta de hermione.

draco¡¡¡… donde estas?- gritaba hermione aun sollozando.

La niña estaba perdida en el bosque.

Reviews - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Graciassssss¡¡¡¡ mil gracias por sus reviews.

Perdonenme por favor perdonenme, mil disculpas pero no podre contestarles nuevamente sus reviews uno por uno ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo de echo estoy tratando de que me de tiempo para actualizar hoy mismo uno de mis otros fics, buno espero que este cap les guste, le eche muchas ganas les prometo que el prox cap va a estar muy, muy largo para ustedes¡¡¡¡¡ me encanta que les guste y muchas gracias de nuevo, les agradezco todo bueno pues me tengo que ir y en el prox cap prometo contestar unos por unos sus reviews jejeje¡¡¡ bueno espero que me disculpen me voy bye bye besitos a todos¡¡


	5. por fin

Capitulo V

Por fin….

Hermione se sento bajo un enorme y tenebroso arbol, la neblina la hacia sentirme aun con mucho mas miedo, la piel se le ponia chinita y el frio la hacia titiritar, la niña abrazo sus piernas y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

draco¡¡¡¡, ron¡¡¡¡, luna¡¡¡¡, harry¡¡¡- intento gritar hermione pero la voz ya casi no le salia.

De repente se escucho un ruido como si una pequeña ramita hubiera sido pisada por alguien y no precisamente un niño, hermione dio un pequeño brinquito y tapo su boca para no dejar escapar un grito, de repente una sombre negra se acerco a ella, la niña realmente se sintio sola en ese momento trago y saliva.

aquí estas¡¡¡- dijo un hombre agachandose un poco hasta donde hermione estaba sentada.- pensamos que nunca te encontrariamos, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso granger nunca¡¡-.

Era snape quien iba junto con draco y harry hermione agarro a snape por el cuello y este la alzo entre su brazos aunque un poco a su pesar.

mione¡¡¡¡- grito draco mientras daba brinquitos de emocion.

hermi¡¡¡¡- grito harry emocionado- pensamos que te habia comido un hombre lobo-.

Harry james potter, nunca vuelvas a decir eso de mi mione¡¡¡¡- regaño draco a harry.

Perdon draco lucius malfoy, y tu nunca me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre completo sabes que lo odiooo¡¡¡- dijo harry de mal humor.

Tio sevi, y luna, y ron y mi abue¡?- pregunto hermione nerviosa.

Ahorita los encontraremos primero tengo que avisar que ya te tengo yo para que no sigan buscandote- aseguro snape en un tono muy cortante.

Snape saco su varita y echo unas chispas rojas al cielo, mcgonagall y dumbledore se dieron cuenta asi que salieron del bosque con los niños en brazos y se dirigieron al castillo donde se encontraron todos en el despacho de dumbledore.

bueno ya estamos aquí todos- dijo dumbledore con un tono de tranquilidad.

si gracias a merlin ya todos a salvo- suspiro la profesora mcgonagall.

Y ahora que, se merecen un castigo por no haber llegado a la hora indicada, por haberse metido en problemas y por introducirse sin permiso y mucho menos sin la compañía de un adulto al bosque prohibido- dijo snape molesto.

Snape no hay que exagerar ademas lo que importa es que estan bien y que no les paso nada, sobre todo que ningun alumno los vio por que todos piensan que se fueron de intercambio las niñas a beauxbuatons y los niños a durmstrang- aclaro dumbledore con una gran sonrisa..

Albus tiene razon severus- dijo mcgonagall sonriendo al ver a los niños que se acababan los caramelos de dumbledore.

Son unos maleducados aver por que no los pidieron antes de tragarselos?- regaño snap a los niños.

Los 5 pequeños voltearon la mirada hacia snape y luego hacia dumbledore.

abue, podemos?- preguntaron todos al unison.

claro¡¡- contesto dumbledore.

Esto arranco carcajadas de los profesores hasta de snape aunque se hacia el fuerte .

Los niños comian los dulces como si en su vida los hubieran provado.

bueno creo que necesitan un buen baño todos- dijo mcgnagall tapando su nariz con los dedos.

si eso creo- dijo snape.

Bueno yo me llevare a estos 2 para darles un buen baño con agua caliente bien que les ace falta y usted severus valla con sus 2 pequeños y usted minerva dele un baño a estos por que lo necesitan y bueno no svemos aquí después del baño, haremos una pequeña reunion con los niños- dijo dumbledore sonriendo.

Cada uno se fue por donde tenia que irse mcgonagall llego con sus 3 encargados luchando un poco para que caminaran hacai su habitación, dumbledore no le fue tan difícil pues los niños caminaban mientras hablaban, mientras que snape llego al dormitorio de pansy y blaise encontrandoselos dormidos sobre el sillon, no hizo ni el menor ruido para no despertarlos hasta que diera la hora de verse cn los demas.

En el dormitorio de luna, ron, y harry:

bueno niños vamos a bañarnos, primero los 2 jovenes y luego la señorita lovegood- dijo mcgonagall a los niños, luna sonrio y subio a su dormitorio.

no es justo primero ella- alego ron al instante.

Si primero ella, no es justo esto- dijo harry.

Si lo es y se bañaran.

No es justo.dijo ron

O ella se baña primero o no nos bañamos- dijo harry amenazadoramente.

Jovencito a mi no me vas a amenazar asi que van ustedes 2- dijo mcgonagall y con un hechizo de deshizo de sus ropas, los niños se sonrojaron y salieron corriendo por toda la sala comun.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡- gritaba arry mientras corria a toda velocidad junto con ron.

Niños, vengan aca, es hora del baño, no me hagan ir tras de ustedes que no lo hare- gritaba la profesora mientras corria detrás de ello.

Los niños sin ropa no paraban de correr y la profesora no dejaba de seguirlos, ya exhausta dio un feurte grito.

ronald weasly y harry james potter, ahora mismo vienen aca y no les voy a dar postre en la cena- amenazo la profesora.

Los niños se detuvieron helados y se miraron el uno al otro, luna salio de su dormitorio quedando frente a ellos, y echo unas sonoras carcajadas.

de que te ries?- preguntó ron molesto.

jajjajaja, de, jajajaj….nada….jajajaja- contesto luna entre risas.

En ese momento los niños corrieron hacia el baño y se metieron de un brinco en la tina llena de espuma.

La profesora mcgonagall lo miro dentro y comenzo con el baño que les hacia mucha falta, luna abrio la puerta y entro sentandose sobre el wc cerrado.

tia minerva, después voy yo cierto?- pregunto luna con una gran sonrisa.

si luna después vas tu- contesto la profesora.

Ok- contesto luna.

De repente una pekeña ola de agua callo sobre luna la cual volteo molesta hacia donde estaban harry y ron dentro de la tina y les saco la lengua.

uyy que miedoo lunatica¡¡¡- dijo ron en brula.

no me digas asi – renego luna.

Lunatica, lunatica, lunatica…- dijo ron en un tono cantado.

Ya ronald¡¡¡- grto luna.

Lunatica- volvio a decir ron para molestar a la niña.

De repente luna salto con todo y ropa dentro de la tina callendo sobre ron y ahogandolo, la profesora acabo empapada pues al caer dentro de la tina habia salpicado mucho agua.

haaaa¡¡- gritaba ron pero después luna lo volvi a hundir en el agua.

Harry solo reia al ver a esos 2 pelear, era gracioso.

ya basta niños por favor, basta- dijo la profesora mcginagall mientras intentaba separarlos.

Después de varios inteto fallidos por separarlos.

suficiente¡¡¡- grito la profesora y los niños se separaron- luna salte de la tina quitate la ropa y te vuelves a meter de una vez te bañaras ya estas empapada y ustedes 2 apurenze ahora mismo no tenemos el tiempo del mundo- regaño la profesora.

Luna asintio e hizo lo que la profesora le ordeno mientras que harry y ron ya casi termianaban.

En el dormitorio de draco y hermione:

Por todo el dormitorio habia pequeñas huellitas de agua, era algo parecido al dormitorio de luna ron y harry.

noooooo¡¡- gritba hermione corriendo por todo el dormitorio.

primero ella- gritaba draco.

Primero el¡¡- grito hermione después.

Nooooo- grito draco y siguió corriendo.

Niños, niños yo no estoy en edad de andar persiguiendolos- dijo dumbledore y después los detuvo con un simple hechizo.

Dumbledore comenzo a reir luego levito a los niños y los metio en la tina, cuanod por fin quito el hechizo los niños resignados cruzaron los brazos e hicieron pucheros.

abue, y vamos a dormir todos juntos hoy?- pregunto draco mientras dumbledore tallaba su cabeza con shampoo.

si, hoy si- contesto el ansiano.

Y podremos dormir hasta tarde?- preguntó hermine.

Eso depende, hasta donde aguanten ustedes- contesto dumbledore con unas risitas.

Y por que es todo esto?- pregunto draco de nuevo.

Para festejar su cumpleaños- dijo dumbledore.

Ohhh¡¡¡ pero todavia falta- contesto hermione.

Falta un dia¡- contesto dumbledore.

Ohhhh¡¡- contestaron hermione y draco al unison.

Oigan y ustedes no estan muy pequeños para ser tan pregutones?- pregunto dumbledore sonriendo.

No, aue tenemos 6 años ya somos grandes¡¡¡¡- alego draco molesto.

Ohh si ya son bien grandes perdona la indiscreción sr. Draco malfoy- contesto dumbledore sironicamente.

Draco alzo la cabeza y cruzo los brazos sonriendo.

Después de aquella tormentosa hora del baño, los niños estaban listos, draco con su pijama negra y sus pekeñas pantuflas verde, hermione con una pijama completa con piesitos color rosa, ron con su pijama color roja con una r en la parte de arriba, luna con un camisón azul, harry con una pijama de pantalón color oro y rojo, pansy con su camisón solor plata con verde y blaise con su pijama de pantalón color verde.

Todos se encontraron en el despacho de dumbledore pansy y blaise también se les habia sido retirado el castigo.

La reunion empezo con la cena para los niños que consistia en un sándwich de jamon y queso, un vaso de leche con chocolate y después un pastel de chocolate para todos, y claro bastantes mas dulces de limon que a los niños les facinaban.

Después de una deliciosa cena, los niños se sentaron en un circuloa jugar bastantes juegos de niños unos que bien que los divertian, reian, y algunos otros se molestaban de vez en cuando, poco a poco el sueño los fue dominando hasta que todos quedaron mas que dormidos, bueno no todos por completo hermione estaba despierta y al ver que todo estaba obscuro a su alrededor decidio despertar a draco para que le hiciera compañía.

draco- susurro hermione a draco.

El niño solo se dio la vuelta.

draco- volvio a susurrar.

Draco no le hizo el menor caso pero hermione insistio nuevamente.

draco lucius malfoy despierta ahora- susurro en un tono molesto.

que paso mione?- preguntó el niño adormilado.

No puedo dormir y tengo un poco de miedo- dijo la misma en voz baja.

No te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo y nada malo te va a pasar- dijo el rubio.

Hermione sonrio al niño y recargio su cabeza en su hombro.

ya se tengo una idea, mira vente vamos al aula de pociones alli podremos hacer una pocion del sueño para que puedas dormir o es mas podemos pasar una noche mas que divertida haciendo pociones, podriamos inventar una para curar la viruela de dragon, si eso y luego seriamos ricos nos pagarian por ello- dijo draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione sonrio y acepto el trato, se levantaron y se puntitas caminaron hacia la salida esquivando a sus amigos y a los profesores que dormian alli, draco abrio lapuerta que rechino pero nadie se desperto hermione y draco dieron un suspiro de alivio y salieron cerrando al puerta detrás de ellos, se encaminaron hacia el aula de pociones.

draco sabes donde queda el aula?- preguntó hermione.

Si mi papi me ha hablado mucho de las mazmorras alli esta el despacho del tio sevi y luego la sala comun de slytherin y el aula de pociones, mi padre me ha dicho que yo estare en slyherin cuando crezca- aseguro draco con orgullo.

Los niños camiron y tras perderse varias veces llegaron a las mazmorras donde se sentia un frio impresionante, caminaron y encontraron el despacho de snape asi que supusieron que la otra puerta sera el aula de pociones, cuando abrieron la 2 puerta encontraron el enorme salon de pociones con unos enormes estantes con varios frascos.

bien aquí estamos- dijo draco mirando a su alrededor.

Los 2 niños sonrieron y corrieron a los estantes donde se subieron sobre un banquito, hermione en la estantería de la derecha y draco en la izquierda tomaron cualquier cantidad de frascos con ingredientes, después bajaron y los colocaron sobre una mesa que les quedaba un tanto grande hermione se subio en un banco al igual que draco.

no se que es esto asi es que ay que hecharlo- dijo draco sin entender lo que decia en la etiqueta ya que no sabia leer.

también de esto- dijo hermione echando otro ingrediente.

Y esto¡¡¡- dijo draco.

Si, y también esto y esto- dijo hermione.

Comenzaron a hechar muchos ingredientes cualquier cantidad, los niños se divertian como nunca hechando todos los ingredientes, de repente draco tomo un ultimo frasquitos la pocion comenzaba a burbujear pero a los niños no se les ocurrio que podrian causar …..

y esto¡¡- dijo draco echando el ultimo ingrediente.

Una explosion¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡….. de repente un fuerte y sonoro ruido se apodero de todo el castillo, toda el aula de pociones estaba llena de un liquido amarillento draco y hermione tenia la cara negra y los cabellosparados por aquella extraña explosion, varias mesas habian quedado mas que quemadas y llenas de aquella cosa extraña.

Dumbledore snape y minerva se despertaron y corrieron hacia donde habia provenido la explosion y de donde proveia tan asqueroso aromo entre podrido y quemado.

Los alumnos de slytherin que era los mas cercanos se asustaron y varios de ellos salieron para ver que pasaba pero antes que entraran al salon snape los metio de vuelta a su sala comun, cuando los 2 profesores abrieron la puerta, valla sorpresa, 2 pequeños niños se encontraban parados frente a la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos la cara negra, sus pijamas sucias, el cabello parado y llenos de una cosa amarillenta, y que puedo decir del aula snape pego el grito en el cielo al ver su salon deztrozado, lleno de algo asqueroso un espantoso olor y algunas cosas quemadas.

esto es el colmo draco malfoy y hermione granger¡¡¡- grito mcgonagall regañando a los niños.

que no pueden obedecer primero se pierden, y desobedecen las reglas, deztrozn el jardin de calabazas, y meten en el bosque y ahora queman el salon de pociones, mi salon¡¡¡, y todo esto en menos de 2 semanas¡¡¡- grito snape auforico de rabia.

Esto no tiene perdon, niño es que por que hacen estas cosas¡¡- dijo la profesora.

Lamento lo sucedido severus, y creo que esta vez no puedo hacer nada por ustedes pequeños¡¡- dijo dumbledore bajando la mirada.

Los niños lo miraron sin ninguna esperanza.

esto se merece un castigo bastante severo- dijo magonagall mirando a los niños.

Si y el castigo sera separalos- dijo snape.

por 1 semana hasta que cumplan los 8 para que esten mas civilizados creo que esto les ayudara de mucho- dijo snape de nuevo.

Pero quien se quedara en el dormitorio y quien se ira?- preguntó mcgonagall un tanto preocupada.

Eso lo resuelvo yo, la señorita granger se va con usted minerva usted creo que podra cuidarla bastante bien, mientras que el señor malfoy se queda en el dormitorio, no podran verse en una semana¡¡- declaro dumbledore.

Arrancaron los gritos de los 2 pequeños niños negandose a separarse, draco y hermione se abrazaron fuertemente negandose por completo.

no, nunca nos vamos a separar¡¡¡- grito draco.

nunca, ustedes no pueden hacernos esto¡¡- grito hermione.

Lamentablemente señorita granger..- dijo mcgonagall siendo interrumpida por snape.

Si podemos- acabo snape.

No por favor no- dijo hermione sollozando.

Señorita no haga mas difíciles las cosas, ahora mismo vamos por sus cosas y me acompaña a mi despacho alli sera su nuevo hogar por esta semana- dijo la profesora.

Pe…pe…pero que hay con mis clases de piano, y que hay de mis amigos y ….- alego hermione.

Sus clases proseguiran mañana mismo si usted quiere y respecto a sus amigos, creo que lo mejor sera dejarlos a un lado ellos continuaran sin ustedes 2 son muchos los problemas y no podemos seguir asi me entiende señorita¡- explico mcgonagall.

No minerva no creo que tengamos que ser tan dramaticos, en una semana podran verse de nuevo todos- aclao dumbledore.

La profesora se llevo a hermione con ella rumbo a la torre para tomar sus cosas e irse al despacho mientras que snape se llevaba a draco con el para darle otro baño ya que estaba mas cochino que antes y dejarlo dormido alli solo

Al llegar al despacho daban las 4 de la mañana, la profesora convirtió su baúl en un hermoso piano para hermione y acomdiciono el despaxcho para que la niña se sintiera comoda con su nueva habitación,hermione resiganado y triste se recosto y quedo dormida por completo.

Al dia siguiente draco desperto emocionado y corrio a la habitación de hermione gritando sin recibir respuesta entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa y fue entonces cuando recordo que no estaria alli por un tiempo entonces se sentio un poco mal y bajo para jugar con su pequeño laboratorio, pero no pudo necesitaba de su compañera con la que jugaa y pasaba el tiempo con la que lo hacia sentir especial y mejor.

Draco empezo a sentir el cuarpo como cortado ( como cuanod te da fiebre), y sus pequeñas manitas se pudieran heladas, draco se recosto en el sillo queriendo ver a hermione, se senti un poco mal.

Hermione mientras tanto se encontraba en el despacho tocando con suavidad el piano la musica de la película de la bella y la bestia, con el rostro triste queriendo ver a su amigo, la profesora adoraba escucharla tocar mientras calificaba pero al notar que la pequeña estaba triste no pudo evitar preguntarle.

linda, que pasa?-

nada- contsto hermione y siguió tocando el piano.

No estes triste lo volveras a ver lo prometo, solo son unos dias y ya- contesto la profesora.

Hermione sonrio levemente y suspiro para seguir tocando, lo hacia muy bien, tocaba con tanta delicadeza y fluidez.

Hermione extrañaba tener a draco detrás de ella escuhandola tocar el piano mientras que el jugaba, y viceversa el extrañaba tener a hermioe tocando una sueva melodía mientras que el jugaba.

Y asi pasaron 2 dias y los niños ya con 7 años, eran un poco mas tranquiloz pero eso no les quitaba lo traviesos y lo energicos, draco habia estado un poco enfermo, hermione no lo sabia no habian querido decirselo para no preocuparla.

FIN DEL CAP - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola¡¡¡¡ a todos de nuevo bueno pues muchas gracias, muechas gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo y por dejarme reviews me encanta que me digan como les parecen mis fics y bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo por que tengo que hacer un chorro de tareas y bueno ustedes saben quisiera decirles o mas aclarar algo por que una amiga me hizo un comentario y creo que tal vez ustedes pueden tener las mismas dudas…..

Este fic es para los que leyeron trough time me estoy basando en esa hisoria solo que yo la estoy arreglando, bueno esto lo quiero aclarar por si hay confusiones o algo parecido la verdad es que esa historia me facino se me ha hecho q ue es una muy buena y como la dejaron inconclusa pense que podria arreglarla un poco y terminarla, esto no quiere decir que estoy copiando cada capitulo tal y como es si no que yo he escrito todo solo que me baso en esa historia espero que les siga gustando aun asi y que sigan con la historia les prometo que la voy a acabar al igual que mis otros 2 fics a y claro esos 2 si son mios jajaja bueno esto solo fue una aclaracion cualquier comentario o lo que quieran por favor solo dejen un review con sus dudas, sugerencias o lo que quieran gracias, los dejo bye bye cuidense todos besitos¡¡¡¡


	6. desde el alma

Capitulo VI

Desde el alma

Era una tarde no muy soleada, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover y no precisamente unas gotitas, hermione se detuvo dejando de tocar la hermosa melodía que laprofesora escuchaba felizmente.

tia minerva, hoy realmente tengo ganas de tocar una melodía en especial, me gustaria la de aladin, me gusta mucho pero mi libro con las notas esta en la torre- dijo hermione cruzando sus dedos para que el plan le saliera.

pero sabes que no puedes ir alla, ademas aquí tiees un par de libretos mas- contesto la profesora.

Pero yo quiero el otro en verdad quiero el otro¡¡¡- renego hermione.

Pero sabes que esta prohibido para ustedes 2- contesto de nuevo la profesora.

Perto hermione insistio, tanto que la profesora asintio contra sus principios pero acepto, hermione sonrio abiertamente y salio corriendo con direccion a la torre donde draco estaba.

recuerda solo 5 minutos¡¡¡¡- grito la profesora a la niña que se alejaba con paso veloz.

Y asi pasaron los minutos conviertiendose en horas, la profesora mcgonagall miro su reloj y noto que ya habia pasado mucho tiempo, al parecer hermione habia echo oidos sordos a las indicaciones de la profesora, la cual molesta se levanto con direccion a la torre.

Apenas al cruzar el retrato observo una desgarradora imagen, hermione estaba arrodillada frente al sillon llorando incosolablamente frente a draco.

En ese momento la lluvia se desato con toda sus fuerzas.

Draco se encontraba tiritando del frio, tan palido, a un grado de la inconciencia, la profesora mcgonagall se acerco a los niños preocupada pero tenia que hacer algo, puso en parctica su conocimiento y experiencia en situaciones criticas.

La profesora envolvio a draco en una manta, y sabiendo que hermione se negaria a quedarse sola le pidio que la acompañara, en el camino le saco toda la información posible la niña aunque no era mucha que digamos, al llegar a la enfermeria recostaron a draco en una camilla, la profesora dijo a madame pomfrey la poco información y después regresaron a la torre dejando a draco en la enfermeria aunque habia sido un poco difícil convencer a hermione que draco estaria bien y que no podia estar alli a su lado, por lo menos no ahora.

Al llegar a la torre la profesora intento convencer ahermione de dormir pero no le fue nada facil la niña estaba inconsolable, no dejaban de salir lagrimas de sus ojos, y tampoco dejaba de repetir "fue mi culpa, lo fue".

no querida esto no fue tu culpa- intentaba tranquilizar la profesora a la pequeña niña.

pero quiero verlo estar con el- dijo hermione de nuevo.

Mira si duermes mañana a primera hora te llevare a visitar a draco- dijo la profesora dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa de la boca de hermione.

De verdad?- preguntó la niña.

Claro que si- aseguro la profesora sonriendo, una sonrisa fingida no podia dejar de pensar en el pequeño draco.

La profesora al dejar a hermione dormida regreso a la enfermeria junto con snape que ya habia sido avisado de todo esto, el panorama que encontro la dejo con muchas dudas, snape estaba muy preocupado y decir que estaba preocupado ya era decir.

Draco estaba muy grave.

Snape habi estado preocupado ya una vez hacia mucho tiempo y nunca mas lo habia vuelto a estar hasta ese momento, snape estaba desesperado.

De nuevo estaba en aquel condenada lugar, sentado en una silla junto a la camilla con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sobre su rostro, los dedos enterrados en su pelos negro, tratando tan solo tratando de pensar algo que no conseguia.

A no recordaba la ultima vez que se habia sentido de aquella forma tal vez ¿ cuando su madre habia muerto, no, no la conocia tanto como paraque le doliera de aquella forma, o tal vez el dia que su padre lo hbaia dejado, tampoco se odiaban mutuamente no podian si quiera verse a la cara, nisiquiera habia sentido aquello cuando los mortifagos habian descubierto que el era el espia, nada absolutamente nada se comparaba a lo que sentia en esos momentos, si alguna vez habia pensado que draco ya no estaria mas con el se habia equivocado ahora era como un hijo para el y aquel dolor que sentia tan grande lo estaba matando, y saber que en ese momento la vida del pequeño pendia de un delgado hilo, era algo insuperable.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla frente a snape al cual observaba, sabia que se estaba culpando por todo, al igual que sabia que no era su culpa.

Dumbledore se inclino hacia delante para hablarle.

severus, deja de pensar que fue tu culpa, sabemos que no es asi- dijo el anciano, snape se levanto de la silla quito sus manos, sus ojos negros ahora se veian apagados, sin luz.

es mi culpa todo esto es mi culpa- dijo snape mientras el director negaba con la cabeza- tendria que haber puesto mas cuidado en esa clase, no haber dejado ese cladero alli era algo peligroso incluso para alumnos del 7mo curso- asi nuevamente se sento en la silla hechando la cabeza hacia atrás- draco no tendria que estar pasando por esto otra vez, con una vez ya era suficiente- dijo snape con voz cortada.

No tenias por que saber…- dijo dumbledore, snape se lavento de un solo brindo.

Si tenia, por merlin soy su padrino, yo sabia sobre su enfermedad, draco esta bajo MI reponsabilidad- dijo snape con los ojos cristalinos- que le dire a lucius como le dire que su hja su unico hijo otra vez esta pasando por la misma situación que hace unos años-.

No fue tu culpa severus, lucius debera entender- replico dumbledore.- minerva y la señorita granger, como se encuentra?-

Logre que se acostara a dormir pero…. Esta mal albus, ella quiere mucho a este pequeño y no soportaria perderlo- aclaro la profesora mirndo a snape que estaba desesperado- pero diganme que pasa, que tiene el sr. Malfoy, se compondra?-.

Dumbledore miro a snape para que el fuera el que le contestara la pregunta a la profesora.

draco tenia una enfermedad de nacimiento algo muy extraño los doctores no se explicaban lo que pasaba con el, era algo tan raro como imposible de tratar, es como decir que se congela desde dentro- explico snape a la pofesora.

por ello es que no le sirven las mantas, ni abrigos, ni nada por el estilo, nada superficial, el necesita algo mas- aclaro la enfermera.

Y como se supone que…- pero la profesora no pudo terminar.

Ese es el problema, ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo snape dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla.

Los presentes no podian creer lo que pasaba snape nunca hbia llorado.

Pero, no entiendo... - El Profesor de Pociones elevó los ojos al cielo, en una súplica silenciosa por paciencia. No era el momento mas adecuado como para ponerse a dar explicaciones, pero no dijo nada. "_Es entendible que se preocupe_", pensó, pero casi al instante se reprochó duramente por aquel pensamiento tan... _Gryffindor_. - ... si dicen que es una enfermedad de nacimiento, ¿cómo puede ser que haya sobrevivido como lo hizo la primera vez?.

lucius malfoy se encargo de ello-

entonces si podemos hacer algo- dijo la profesora esperanzada.-podemos hacer lo mismo q el sr. Malfoy hizo- snape nego con la cabeza.

Lo unico que puede contrarestar lo que pasa con draco es un sentimiento puro, algo que realmente venga desde el fondo del corazon de alguien- aclaro snape a los presentes-

Y cual es el sentimiento puro que lucius l inculco a su hijo?- pregunto la profesora.

El odio, odio por los sangre pura, ese es un sentimiento que lucius dio a su hijo- aclaro snape-

Minerva creo que hay algo importante y creo que seria mejor que me esperes en mi oficina- dijo dumbledore a la profesora la cual asintio.- necesitamos hablar, pero antes severus estas bien?-.

Migraña- gruño snape.

Dumbledore y mcgonagall se fueron juntos en camino al despacho del director, al llegar se acomodaron en el para comenzar.

Hermione se levanto y decidio hacerle una visita a su amigo, snape se habia ido a descansar un momento, asi que la enfermeria estaba sola sin un alma dentro.

Hermione miro y comenzo a caminar con una manta en sus manos la cual habia oupado para cubrirse del frio mientras esperaba escondida fuera de la enfermeria a que se descocupara lo que habia tardado casi 2 horas, hermione se acerco a una camilla era casi la ultima, hermione corrio hacia ella y lo observo, estaba tan palido que opodia confundirse con las sabanas blancas de la camilla, daba la impresión de estar dormido, sus ojos cerrados y lo unico que se podia escuchar era el impacto de sus dientes al chocar mientras temblada del frio.

Hermione observo su manta y la coloco sobre draco cubriendolo bien sin saber que eso no funcionaria, hermione paso sus dedos por el rostro de draco que estaba tan frio que la niña uito sus dedos rapidamente, pero aquel contacto fue suficiente para que el niño abriera los ojos con esfuerzo pero los abrio.

Hermione acerco sus rostro al de el.

draco…. Soy yo- dijo la niña sollozando y dejando caer varias lagrimas.

Draco abrio sus labrio intenado decir unas palabras.

mia..- susurro el niño.

Hermione recordo el momento cuando le habia puesto aquel apodo.

………. Flashback……….

Draco estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, rodeado de toda clase de ingredientes de fantasía para pociones y un caldero de juguete, último regalo de su padrino. Le fascinaba de sobremanera mezclar allí todo lo que llegara a sus manos (y lo que lograra robar de las cocinas). En ese momento, se dedicaba a cortar en pequeños pedazos la porción de calabaza que había guardado del almuerzo, para luego mezclarlo con las plumas de lechuza que ya estaban dentro de su caldero con agua.

La voz de Hermione interrumpe su juego.

- ¿Y Draky? - Draco sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de la calabaza, pero mirándola de reojo.

- Suena tonto, no te parece, Mía? - La niña suspira resignada. Si... sonaba tonto.

- ¡Pero es que no es justo! - dice mientras golpea el piano con ambas manos, produciendo un fuerte ruido que la sobresalta a ella misma. Draco empieza a reírse de su amiga, pero recibe una mirada fulminante de ésta, por lo que se apresura a continuar con su conversación.

- Pero es que no hay manera. Es "Dra-co". No le busques la quinta pata al perro.

- Gato - Corrige Hermione. Draco la mira confundido.

- ¿Qué gato? - La niña pone los ojos en blanco.

- Es "_no le busques la quinta pata al GATO_" - (_N/A: algunas cosas nunca cambian ¬¬... sigamos_...).

- Como sea. - A la corta edad de 7 años, Draco había aprendido rápidamente, y en beneficio de su salud mental, a no contradecir a aquella niña de cabellos enmarañados. - Yo soy Draco, y tú eres Mía. Fin de la discusión.

Draco se gira nuevamente hacia su caldero, mientras que Hermione lo mira algo frustrada. No le gustaba que él se quedara con la última palabra, pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Todas las veces que habían tenido esa conversación, había terminado igual. Él era Draco y ella, Mía.

…….fin flashback………….

mia…- dijo draco de nuevo- tengo mucho frio- dijo draco tiritando y después cerro los ojos.

Hermione acerco su mano a la mejilla de draco, sintio como millones de pequeñas agujas se encajaran en su piel pero aun asi no quito la mano, busco una silla pero no la alcanzaba drao parecia de nuevo dormido por lo que comenzo a deslizar su mano para liberarla cuando draco hablo de nuevo.

mia, no te vallas por favor no quiero quedarme solo- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

no me voy solo queria alcanzar una silla, para estar junto a ti el tiempo que sea necesario- aclaro hermione sonriendo.

Draco se movio un poco dejando un espacio libre, algo le indico a hermione que se recostara a su lado y asi lo hizo de un salto se recosto al lado de draco, draco coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga paso su brazo por arriba acercandose a ella, hermione reprimia os escalofrios que recorrian su acuerpo, paso su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de draco y lo atrajo hacia ella para tratar de calmar un poco el frio que draco tenia.

Era una escena conmovedora, hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir las lagrimas que empapaban su camisón.

draco que esta pasando?- preguntó hermione con la voz entrecortada y mucho miedo a la respuesta.

Draco no contesto solo la abrazo mas fuerte dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor, hermione lo entendio.

La niña no queria dormirse no queria dejar a draco solo en esto.

vas a estar conmigo?- pregunto draco débilmente.

voy a estar contigo… siempre- contesto la niña en el mismo tono, mientras frotaba la espalda para darle calor.

Siempre?- volvio a preguntar draco.

Siempre- aseguro hermione sonriendo.

Después lo2 niños se quedaron dormidos.

Snape desperto al dia siguiente la pocion para domir sin soñar si que habia funcionado pero al recordar todo salio corriendo a la enfermeria.

Cuando llego a la enfermeria noto que en la cama de draco caian unos rizos graciosos que cubrian la mitad del rostro de la niña pero era imposible ocultar la identidad de la dueña, era mas que obvio.

Snape se acerco y observo una notable mejoria en si ahijado, un color rosado en su mejillas le indicaban que el niño ya estaba mucho mejor.

Snape suspiro aliviado.

Ahora solo quedaba ajustar cuentas con madame pomfrey.

**Reviews:**

Muchas de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews por falta de tiempo no podre contestar sus reviews uno por uno pero les quiero dar las gracias jeje y ya me siento mejor con la aclaracion que hize la vez pasada jeje bueno espero que este cap les guste mucho a mi la verdad me encanto y por si alguien no leyo la aclaracion la hago de nuevo.

Este fic esta basado en el de trogh time, no esta copiado pues yo he cambiado muchas partes pero si esta basado en el.

Bueno muchas gracias y sigan dejando reviews que me facina y muchas gracias de nuevo jeje entre mas reviews mas largos los caps ehh jeje¡¡¡¡

Atte: luna felton


	7. ok todo es muy extraño

Capitulo 7

Ok… todo es muy extraño

Hermione se levanto sin hacer el mas minimo ruido bajo de su cuarto y agarro la bandeja con el desayuno de draco y el de ella era un poco pesado, hermione saco la lengua para guaradar el equilibrio y no caersey mucho menos tirar las cosas.

Asi subio con un poco de dificultad la escaleras y entro en la habitación del niño que seguia aun profundamente dormido y sin intencion de despertarse y salir de aquel lugar de sus sueños, hermione dejo la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita.

vamos draco levantate¡¡¡¡, no traje para nada tu desayuno hasta aki¡¡¡- dijo hermione poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y haciendo un gesto de molestia.

Pero draco solo se dio la vuelta i siguió en su profundi sueño.

draco¡¡¡¡- grito hermione, corrio y se avento al pequeño niño.

mione, por que hiciste eso?- preguntó draco con un gran bozteso y los ojos casi cerrados.

Por que te traje el desayuno hasta aki para q desayunes juntos¡¡- dijo hermione sonriendole y moviendo un poco su cabeza para que se movieran esos estorbazos rulos.

Pero yo keria dormir¡¡- renego draco.

Dices que no te gusto la idea de que trajera tu desayuno hasta aka?- preguntó hermione ofendida.

No… no… me encanta tu idea mione¡¡- trato de arreglar draco con una sonrisa para su amiga la cual le sonrio de vuelta.

Hermione se levanto corrio hacia la bandeja la tomo y con dificultad de nuevo la coloco sobre la cama frente a draco y ella.

Los 2 pequeños niños comenzaron a desayunar, reian y jugaban, pero sobre todo se divertian.

ay draco no se que hubiera echo si algo te hubiera pasado, yo creo que me mueroo¡¡¡- confeso hermione poniendo un gesto de melancolia.

no pienses en ello mione… lo q importa es que de nuevo estamos juntos tu y yo y ahora nadie nos va a separar jamas¡¡, me escuchas jamas¡¡- dijo draco dandole un fuerte abrazo a la niña.

Ay draco estas lokito¡¡- dijo hermione sonriendo.- ademas hoy tenemos que ir a tu revision-.

Vamos, otra vez, pero ya estoy bien que no me ven?- preguntó draco en un tono aburrido y parandose sobre la cama, mientras hermione lo miraba divertida.

La hora del desayuno termiono y los niños tenian que ponerse sus ropas y darse un baño, ya habian crecido un poco mas pero seguian siendo muy bueno amigos y compañeros.

Después de un baño y ya estar listos hermione se sento en el piano y draco sobre el sillon esperando …. Algo…

- que fue lo que me paso, le he preguntado mil veces a mi tio pero no me quiere decir- draco se aclaro la garganta e imito un tono grave- "ya lo sabras cuando seas mayor, eres muy chiko para pensar y preocuparte en esas cosas", tengo nueve años ya soy a

mayor¡¡¡- alego draco.

Hermione dejo su musica un momento y volteo.

vamos draco, sabemos que aun no tienes la edad, ademas te vas a enterar cu..- pero antes que la castaña termianara la frase el rubio la interrumpio.

cuando sea mayor¡¡- dijo draco en un tono cansado.- pero ya soy grande no lo pueden entender¡¡-.

No.. no lo eres- dijo snape tras el niño "por dios es igual de necio que su padre", penso snape.

Señorita granger, usted se queda un momento sola ahorita venimos no queremos destrozos¡- ordeno snape a la niña la cual solo asintio.

Por que a mi me dices draco y a ella señorita granger y no hermione?- preguntó draco a sanpe.

Por que tu eres mi ahijado, por eso- dijo snape en un tono cortante.

Pero la tia minerva me dice draco y y no soy su ahijado- dijo draco indiganado.

Snape apreto los dientes no le gustaba mucho la idea pero muy a su pesar por fin dijo – her- hermione nos vamos ahora regresamos-.

Draco se fue con snape hacia la enfermeria, los 2 juntos para su revisión mientras que hermione se quedo sentada tocando una cancion, de nuevo la de la bella y la vestia era su preferida.

Unos momentos después la profesora mcgonagall llego a la sala comun donde hermione estaba y el solo echo de escuchar " hermione hoy es el dia" la niña volteo observo un peine en la mano de la profesora y hermione salio corriendo y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

no te resistas, es necesario¡¡¡- grito la profesora.

pero mi cabello esta bien, no tiene nada de malo- gritaba hermione desde la planta alta.

Es un nido enredado¡¡- grito la profesora.

No, lo es- grito hermione furiosa.

--

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo escribiendo en un cuadernito pequeño que dias atrás le habia regalada la profesora mcgonagall para que se entretuviera, ya tenia unos 20 minutos y no tenia intencion de pararse pues estaba muy entretenida.

Draco la observo con intriga pensando "que tanto escribira mione ahí", draco fruncio el ceño y trato de ver que era lo que la niña escribia, pues lo habia utilizado de un modo de diario intimo, pero en ese momento un rubio regresaba de su primer entrenamiento de esgrima y hermione conseguio algo mas donde entretenerse.

Draco estaba parado frente a ella con un traje blanco que le quedaba a la perfeccion y una mascara que cubria su rostro en forma de proteccion, se veia un poco gracioso, en una de sus manos sostenia la espada firmemente que se movia de un lado a otro, mirandolo con el ceño fruncido el niño bajo su mascara.

Parecia no estar muy a gusto con aquel deporte que empezaba a practicar.

Justo enfrente de draco estaba una espada hechizada apuntando en su direccion aunque inmóvil, el florete ecizado hacia unos rapidos moviemientos que draco no podia ecitar y después de unos segundos draco se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la punta del florete sobre su pechera, y siempre acababa en la misma pocision.

ya vasta, me rindo¡¡¡- dijo draco un tanto desesperado.- no importa lo que haga siempre es lo mismo ella me gana y yo, yo no puedo hacer nada – hermione lo miro y rio levemente, aunque draco no le presto mucha atenciuon pues parecia mirar a la espada un poco frustrado pensando que se movia de una manera burlona.

Vamos no puede ser tan difícil¡- dijo la niña, pero draco le lanzo una mirada de extrañeza.

si te parece tan facil pruébalo¡¡- reto draco a hermione.

No puede ser tan difícil- dijo hermione levantandose y tomanod el florete hechizado.

Esto no es para niñas- dijo draco aun retandola mas.

A no cres¡¡- dijo la niña acercandose y tomando el florete.

Vamos ala de 3¡- dijo hermione.

1…2…3- dijo draco y empezaron.

La niña parecia ser muy buena con eso y draco… simplemente era muy malo con eso del esgrima.

Momentos después hermione tenia firmemente el florete en la mano y draco… draco estaba tirado en el suelo impresionado por lo que habia visto.

Era extraño pero ella, hermione le habia ganado a draco.

hiciste trampa¡¡¡¡- grito draco.

claro que no- alego la niña.

Claro que si¡¡- dijo draco de nuevo.

Sabes que no¡¡- dijo ermione.

Draco comenzo a buscar algo a su alrededor algo que pudiera usar Ens. Venganza y alli estaba "el cuaderno de hermione", draco lo miro y después de ablanzo sobre el.

Hermione lo miro y draco comenzo a correr por toda la sala comun con el cuaderno en sus manos evitando a hermione, tal vez la niña era mas rapida que el en esgrima pero en eso de correr el era mas rapido que ella.

draco damelo¡- renegaba la castaña.

no, no te lo voy a dar lero lero¡¡- decia draco mientras corria eviatdno aun a la castaña.

Por favor draco.- rogaba hermione.

si lo quieres me lo tendras que quitar¡¡- dijo draco mirando a hermione retadoramente.

Hermione se lleno de coraje y corrio detrás de el con mucho coraje, asi recorrieron la sala, el baño, los cuartos, todo en conclusión draco corrio hacia el retrato de salida y hermione lo vio perderse, estaba agotada, draco volteo y retrocedio unos pasos la miro y sonrio mostrando sus dientes después le saco la lengua y esto basto para que hermione comenzara a correr de nuevo tras de draco.

Era la hora del almuerzo y tenian permitido salir pues ya estaban mas grande y sabian lo que hacian aunque con condiciones una de ellas era no hablas con nadie que no conocieran y no acercarse a los alumnos.

Hermioen corria tras de draco llegaron hacia donde estaba la cocina entraron alli y la recorrieron deespue bajaron de nuevo y siguieron corriendo el termino de un gran pasillo draco observo una enorme puerta de roble.

Draco penso que segura esa puerta era la salida y no iba a despesperdicir semejante oportunidad, hacia que draco corrio y empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas abriendola asi pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era la salida.

Era el gran comedor¡¡¡

Draco se quedo helado parado alli estaba como helado cmino unos pasos y cuando estaba mas entrado en el ran comedor hermione logro alcanzarlo y se avento sobre el haciendo que el niño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

lo tengo¡¡¡¡- grito hermione arrebatantdo el cuaderno de las manos del rubio.

Pero recien cuando hermione levanto la vista fue conciente de los cientos de ellos que los miraban sin perder detalle algunos, todo el gran comedor habia enmudecido, hermione fijo su vista en una joven de cabello rojo que ella hubiera jurado que habia dicho su nombre si no hubiera sido que nunca la habia visto.

De repente los niños se pusieron de pie poco a poco mas sonrojados que nunca por la vergüenza de estar expuestos a tanta gente extraña.

aham¡¡- es sonido los hizo voletar al mismo tiempo.

Y no podia ser nada bueno minerv y snape estaban parados frente a ellos, la profsora estaba roja del coraje y snape les lanzaba la mirada mas aterradora que jamas hubieran imaginado.

--

Las semanas pasaron y los niños cumplieron 11 años, era dia de noche buena y cenarian en el gran comedor con todos los demas alumnos y amigos, pero esa no era la razon de tanta felicidad.

Draco se encontraba frente al espejo terminando de abrochar los botones de su camisa, snape le habia dado toda su ropa, que consistia en un panatalon negro, camisa del mismo color y la capa igual, su cabello engomado hacia atrás que dejaba ver su rostro perfecto y hermoso.

Cuanod acabo de colocarse la ropa el rubio se hio un poco hacia atraspara contemplar su imagen completa, un rubio con mirada misteriosa de 11 años le devolvio la mirada.

Mientras tanto hermione se encontraba en su habitación traia puesto un vestido color blanco y unos zpatos del mismo color y su cabello recojido en una media coleta y bien cepillado, estaba un poco nerviosa pero mas que nada emcionada de recibir su varita, y no era la unica, ron, harry, luna, pansy, blaise y draco estaban igual que ella.

Cada uno se arreglaba en su cuarto muy elegantes por cierto pues era su primera cena en el comedor comun.

Los niños pensaban " ya no tendre que usar esas varitas de juguete que no sirven de nada por fin un mundo de posibilidades se abrian a mi", mientras que las niñas decian "que padre por fin la varita ya no tendremos que aplaudir para prender las luces y sera mas diverido".

La hora llego y los niños fueron llevados todos juntos al gran comedor.

estas muy linda- susurro draco a hermione.

La niña se sonrojo y dijo un leve "gracias".

Siguieron caminando luna miraba embobada a ron mientras que el niño se hacia el despistado para evitar su mirada.

Pansy iba del brazo junto con balise y el mismo sonreia para todos lados mientras que harry cuidaba todos los detalles de su tunica y u aspecto.

Antes de llegar al gran comedor pasaron al despacho de dumbledore donde el mismo los esperaba con ansias.

bien niños¡¡- dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

Todos sonreian emocionados.

se que saben por que estan aquí y no es solo por que iran a la gran cena de navidad si no por que sus varitas les seran entregadas-

todos se miraron entre si y hermione no pudo evitar dar unos saltitos de emocion y después miro a draco.

aquí estan sus respectivas varitas- dijo el anciano y saco las varitas de cada uno para entregarselas.

La entrega fue emocionante para los niños les dieron un discurso " la varita es una gran resposabilidad….." bla bla bla lo de siempre los niños sinceramente no prestaron ni la mas minima atención estaban muy entretenidos en sus varitas como para pensar en otra cosa, algunas cosas pasaron al momento de que los niños tuvieron sus varitas en sus manos como por ejemplo pansy tiro algunos libros, y ron rompio un jarron pero nada mas grave.

Después de aquello los niños fueron llevados hacia el gran comedor, donde las miradas no se apartaban de ellos sobre todo l mirada de cierta pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar a hermione, harry , ron y luna.

harry, ron, hermione?- se pregunto la pelirroja.

Los niños miraban a los alumnos del colegio con mucha inquietud y unas sonrisas que ni en ellos cabian, pero hermione estaba muy nerviosa y draco se dio cuenta de ello por lo que la tomo por el brazo fuertemente para darle valor, después volteo su mirada y le sonrio a la niña y asi siguieron caminando.

Las decoraciones eran impresionantes, era algo extraordinario después se sentaron a cenar al principio casi ninguno hablaba draco trataba de sacar platica para distraerlos de las miradas de los demas pero al paso del tiempo todos cenaban y reian como si nada como si Ens. Mundo solo estuvieran ellos y ya.

Algunas miradas estaban sobre ellos sobre todo la mirada de una sly que no dejaba a un lado a draco, su nombre era samantha, estaba impresionada nunca habria creido lo que estaba viendo y menos ver convivir tan alegres a su mejor amiga, a su "novio" y a su primo con unos griffindor y una raven, todo era tan extraño.

Derrpente un aciano que miraba divertido a la parejita leona serpiente señalo hacia el techo y los niños voltearon la mirada hacia donde el hombre indicaba y al ver lo que habia los 2 se sonrojaron, habia una ramita de muerdago flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Draco acerco su cabeza hacia la de la castaño que no quitaba sus ojos color miel de la miradagris del niños que sonreir maliciosamente, todos los alumnos miraban perplejos la escena, de repente cuando draco estaba a unos milímetros de hermione le planto un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz.

Bajaron de la mesa de los profesores los 7 niños al frente la parejita que iba de la mano cierto rubio y una castaña que al parecer no habia puesto atención que en una de las mesas habia un grupo de personas ayudando a cierto muchacho palido que parecia averse caido de su asiento.

Inexplicablemente antes de salir hermione tropezo y si no hubiera sido por los brazos de draco la niña hubiera caido al suelo.

Desde la mesa de sly un grupo de personas comenzaron a burlarse y se escuchaban todo tipo de comentario hirientes.

No prestaron atención, no cabia duda aquel niño rubio era draco malfoy.

En la mesa de sly samantha sonreia burlonamente y guardaba su varita en su tunica.

--

Perdonenme me tarde mucho en subir este cap pero es que con los examenes y todas esas cosas no habia podido pero ya estoy de vuelta y prmeto no tardarme para el prox también quiero avisarles que pronto actualizare mis otros 2 fics "una promesa, un recuerdo" y "sin palabras", bueno gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, me gustaron mucho sus reviews como siempre jejejeje¡¡¡¡ y perdon si no los contesto todos unos por uno pero es q tengo muy poco tiempo :'( muy a mi pesar e tengo que retirar bye bye besitos y cuidense todos¡¡¡¡ espero ver sus reviews para este cap ehh¡¡¡ jeje bye.

Atte: luna felton

Recuerden dejen reviews.


	8. juegos

Capitulo 8

Por fin llego la navidad

Fueran del enorme castillo los jardines se encontraban tapizados de blanca nieve que caia desde el cielo, todo se veia tan blanco con una vista hermosa desde las ventanas de los cuartos de los niños de ya 12 años que se encontraban sentados en un largo sillon en la habitación de blaise y pansy, todos miraban hacia el suelo quien los viera pensaria que tenian el rostro hacia el suelo por el arrepentimiento pero no, lo hacian para disimular tremandas sonrisas que se dibujaban en sus rostros y tratando de no dejar salir las caracajadas.

no es posible¡¡¡, un dia¡ tan solo llevan un dia con sus varitas¡¡ y ya se encargaron de mandar a una alumna a la enfermeria¡¡- regañaban la profesora mcgonagall mientras caminaba un tanto desesperada de un lado al otro mirando a los niños que no levantanban las miradas.

en que estaban pesando¡¡¡¡- grito snape.

Draco levanto la mirada borrando la sonrisa por aquel grito.

Pero ella Emp….- pero antes que el niño pudiera terminar el profesor severus interrumpio.

no hay peros draco lucius malfoy, lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal y se merecen un castigo muy severo y de eso me voy a encargar yo- aseguro snape.

Los demas niños alzaron las miradas sus sonrisas se habian borrado, un catigo¡¡¡, eso era lo que menos esperaban ellos querian salir jugar con la nieve hacer cualquier cosa pero un castigo¡¡, era demasiado para ellos.

Flash back--------------------------------------------

Al salir del gran comedor los 7 niños se juntaron n un pekeño cierculo para "hacer un plan de venganza".

nos esperamos a que salga, y cuando alla salido tendra que estar sola entonces blaise y tu harry conjuren esos pastelillos ya saben como nos enseño el abuelo dumbledore para que los gorilones se separen de ella y la dejen sola y asi entramos luna, mia, pansy, ron y yo la agarramos entre los 5 y la llevamos a esa aula- dijo draco señalando un aula que casi nunca usaban en la que sabian que podrian vengarse sin problemas y "sin ser descubiertos".

si draco, pero y después?- preguntó una luna muy cnfundida.

A ver luna, tu solo siguenos, y bueno blaise, harry cuando se los hayan llevado lejos regresan corriendo y es entonces cuando empezamos con nuestra dulce venganza- termino draco frotando sus manos y con una sonrisa mavada y despiadada.

Y asi fue cuando samantha salio del gran comedor con sus 2 gorlones blaise y harry hicieron lo debido mientras que los otros 5 se encrgaron de taparle la boca a samantha y llevarla al aula una vez dentro la amarraron con una cuerda conjurada y en su boca un calcetín poco agradable de ron para que no hablara, esperaron un poco, solo un poco cuando llegaron harry y blaise jadeando habian corrido muy rapido y mucho.

ya todo listo¡- seguro blaise.

si los dejamos muy lejos- temrino harry.

Bueno entonces empezemos¡¡¡- grito draco mas que emocionado.

Los niños se colocaron en un circulo alrededor de samantha la cual los miraba preocupada sobretodo a draco, pansy y blaise.

Pansy se acerco a samantha y la miro un poco parecia que la conoci de algun lugar era algo extraño en verdad bueno porlomenos era lo que pansy sentia, le kito el caletin de ron de l boca.

draco¡¡- alcnzo a decir sam.-que estas haciendo que ya no te acuerdas de mi?-

a draco le resultaba un poco conocida pero se negaba a creer eso y queria seguir con su plan.

no se quien eres pero te metiste con mia y so no te lo vamos a perdonar- aseguro draco.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y como si fuera un juego gracioso y divertido el primero fue harry que lanzo un hechizo no muy complicado que consistia en alzar la silla con samantha y comenzo a dar vueltas rapidamente dejandola muy mareada con un color verdoso en su rostro, la segunda fue pansy la cual estaba muy emocionada de usar su varita por primera vez y seguro que seria algo inovidable, lanzo un hechizo el que consistia en que le comenzaban a salir enormes caracoles babosos de la boca, todos los niños comenzaron a reir a carcajadas pero sam parecia estar muy mal y mareada aun.

esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con nostros¡¡- dijo harry a sam.

El tercero fue ron después e lanzar su hechizo uno que por cierto no dio resultado ninguno visible por lo menos.

esta varita no sirve- murmuro ron molesto.

Después le siguió luna, del cual comenzo a salirle cabello por toda la cara parecia como…. Un leon o algo parecido era gracioso para los niños pero no para sam.

Le siguió blaise con algo sencillo tan solo coloco de cabeza a sam.

Después hermione la cual no se tento el corazon como casi siempre lo hacia y con tal de tener mas diversión le conjuro unos tremendo granos color violtea que resaltaba de entre el cabello que luna le habia conjurado y por ultimo draco que antes de empezar comenso a reir maquiavélicamente, primero coloco a sam en su pocision normal (osea que ya no estaba de cabeza) y de la nariz le comenzo a salir un liquido verdoso como gelatina, todos los niños comenzaron a reir parecia causarles mucha ria ver a una alumna en ese estado.

Cuando todo parecia ir bien y penaban en marcharse hacia la torre y sus respectivas habitaciones draco penso en un ultimo hechizo solo para estar seguro que no se volveria a meter con ellos pero no fue el unico también mione penso en lo mismo.

Draco grito "dessaugeo" y hermione "furunculus" la habitación comenzo a dra vueltas para todos y de repente calleron desmayados.

Un hr después padma pattil en su rondo nocturna como prefecta encontro los cuerpo de7 niños que le parecian muy conocidos alrededor de una samantha que parecia una extraña criatura desconocida y muy aterradora que por cierto no dejaba de vomitar caracoles babosos.

Padma corrio a dar aviso al director de lo sucedido.

Mione, draco, luna, ron, harry, blaise y oansy caminaban detrás de minerva hacia su torre mientras que snape iba detrás de ellos cuidandolos para que no se escaparan de nuevo.

Fin flash back-----------------------------------------------------------

jugamos a guerra de bolas de nieve¡¡¡¡- gritaba draco emocionado.

menos mal que no nos castigaron, debimos suponerlo- dicea luna mientras intentaba caminar por entre la nieve sin mojar si tunica.

Los niños salieron corriendo se seprararon hermione se metio al bosque prohibido, escucho unos aullidos tenebrosos y escalofriantes pero no presto mayor atención y siguió con su juego, pero no encontraba a ninguno de sus amigos por ningun lugar por mas que buscaba no los encontraba.

De repente escucho el sonido de una rama al romperse y volteo llevando una no muy grata sorpresa….. una bola de nieve se estampo con su rostro

voy ganando¡¡¡¡ nadie me ha logrado hechar una bola de nieve y yo¡¡¡ como soy el mejor le he echado a todos¡¡¡- decia draco victorioso.

Pero no le fue tan bien.

aham¡¡- ron aclaro su gargante.

Cuanod draco volteo se llevo una gran sorpresa recibio no una si no 5 bolas de nieve que se impactaron contra su rostro.

eso no se vale¡¡¡¡-alego draco con un gesto de molestia.

ya vez, no eres tan bueno como decias¡¡-se burlo hermione.

Mia de que lado estas? Del mio o del de ellos?- preguntó draco mirando a hermione con reprovacion.

Las manos de hermione que estaba detrás de su tunica se veian sospechosas pero no para draco.

del de… ellos- grito hermione cuando al mismo tiempo le lanzo otra bola de nieve en la cara.

Hermione comenzo a reir mientras draco quitaba la nieve de su cara , cuando acabo se hecho encima de hermione tirandola sobre la nieve.

-haaaaaaaa¡¡¡- gritaron todos haciendo luchitas sobre la nieve.

Todos terminaron empapados.

ves luna te dije que no podrias mantener seca tu tunica pero no… tu nunca me haces caso- dijo ron a luna negando con la cabeza.

mmm si supongo que tenias razon¡¡- asintio luna con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de un rato de jugar y revocarse en la nieve terminaron viendo hacia el cielo y suspirando.

no hay nada mejor que esto¡¡- declaro harry.

si si lo hay¡¡- tiritaba pansy.

Y baso con chocolate caliente para quitarse el frio?- pregunto blaise tiritando al igual que pansy.

Si, y una cama con mantas calientitas- aseguro ron.

Y un sombrero de leon¡¡¡¡¡- grito luna alegremente.

Todos voltearon a ver a luna un poco confundidos.

bueno… yo solo decia¡¡- contesto luna un poco avergonzada.

seria mejor entrar… ahh.. ahhh. Ahh .. achuuuu¡¡¡- stornudo hermione al terminar de decir la palabras que le habin costado un poco por el resfriado que estba agarrando.

No¡¡¡ yo no quiero estar encerrado¡¡¡- alego draco.

Pero si seguimos aquí agarraremos un resfriado como el que hermione acaba de agarrar y sera peor estaremos mas tiempo encerrados¡¡¡- asgeuro luna en un tono como de regaño hacia draco.

Te sientes mal mia?- preguntó draco.

Un poco- aseguro la castaña.

Bueno entonces entremos- dijo draco a todos.

Los 7 niños entraron al castillo y al parecer no todos estaban bien.

yo si soy fuerte, omo verduras lo que ustedes nunca hicieron y por eso no estoy enfermo- aseguro draco- ahh…achu¡¡¡¡- estornudo el niño.

que decias draco?- preguntó pansy en un tono burlon.

Todos omenzaron a reir.

no es ghadiodo- dijo draco un poco constipado.

si que lo es- aseguro blaise.

Draco no quieres verduras?- preguntó harry burlandose de draco.

Llegaron a la torre y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos para darse un baño caliente, pero antes que llegaran a sus habitaciones fueron interceptados por mionerva y dumbledore.

asi que anduvieron jugando con la nive?- prgeunto dumbledore entre risas por verlos empapados.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

bueno entonces vamos todos a darse un baño, 1,2,3 vamos vamos¡¡¡- decia minerva mientras aplaudia ordenando a los niños que se metieran a dar un baño caliente.

Dumbledore entro con mione y draco a su habitación.

Minerva con ron,luna y harry mientras que snape venia llegando para ir con sus encargados pansy y blaise.

En la habitación de pansy y blaise:

yo primero¡¡- grita blaise corriendo hacia el baño.

no yo primero- dice pansy refinadamente.

No yo te gane y voy primero¡¡- grito blaise de nuevo.

No yo¡¡- alega pansy de mal humor.

Sanpe coloca una de sus manos sobre la cien.,

la señorita parkinson va primero sr zabinni- y con esas simples palabras arregla el problema.

-pero …- alega zabinni.

no sr zabinni ni intente decir nada por q no cambiare de opinión ella es la mujer y por lo tanto va primero, principios de educación sr zabinni- contesto de nuevo snape.

esta bien- gruño blaise.

Pansy por lo tanto le saco la lengua y se metio al baño para ducharse mientras que blaise moria de frio esperando a que la niña saliera del baño.

Y asi pasaron los minutos hasta que pansy salio el ya casi congelado zabinni entro al baño tiritando.

En la habitación de luna, ron y harry:

Como siempre era un desastre la profesora mcgonagall no sabia que hacer con ellos, luna fue la primera por consecuente el que se portaba mejor osea harry y al ultimo ron que sus labios se tornaban de un color morada y su piel mas palida que nunca, por fin era su turno y rapidamente corrio al baño antes que cgiera un hiportemia.

hasta que sales harry pensabamos que nunca saldrias- se burlo ron.

ya ron es tu turno- interrumpio luna asomando su cabeza al baño donde los 2 niños hablaban.

Si ya me di cuenta gracias por avisarme luna- contesto ron girando los ojos.

Si bueno apurate por que ya todos estan listos y queremos ir por una taza de chocolate ademas nos llevaran a la enfermeria ya que todos sin excepcion seguro estamos resfriados… demasiado frio y mucho tioempo en la nieve si si seguro estamos enfermos necesitamos ir a la enfermeria- aseguro luna con un tono de superioridad y a la vez de preocupación.

Ron solo frunció el ceño y asintio, harry alio del baño y luna regreso a una lectura que parecia absorverla por completo.

luna¡¡- llamo harry pero luna no contesto.- luna¡¡¡¡- llamo un poco mas fuerte.

Harry se coloco enfrente de luna.

luna lovegood podrias prestarme un segundo de tu tiempo¡¡¡- grito harry.

si… si perdon harry- contesto luna sentandose en el sillon y guardando su libro- que pasa harry?-.

se que todo esto puede sonar un poco extraño y pues, queria pedirte un favor- dijo harry bajando la mirada sonrojado.

Si.. y de q se trata?- preguntó luna.

Tu que te llevs bn con pansy queria saber si puedes preguntarle que tal le parezco yo- dijo harry y al terminar de decir eso harry volteo por completo la mirada.

Claro que si¡¡¡- dijo luna emocionada.

Gracias luna- dijo harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de hermione y draco.

hermione tocaba el piano mientras draco se terminaba de dar los ultimos toques de su peinado.

Hermione no pudo evitar cantar al tocar la musica de la cancion

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know its true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once

Upon a dream

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

La siguiente parte para la sorpresa de hermione draco se le unio.

The way you did once

Y lo que seguia lo canto sol draco ya que es la parte en la que canta el principe(jeje es la cancion de la bella durmiente por si se lo preguntaban).

Upon a dream

Prince

I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Y lo siguiente los 2 juntos mientras Hermione no dejaba de tocar la musica de la cancion

And I know its true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way I did once

Upon a dream

Cuando hermione termino de tocar la cancion dio un suspiro y le sonrio a draco el mismo que le contesto con otra sonrisa tierna y sincera.

draco y cres q esto sea un sueño?- pregunto hermione un poco melancolica.

Draco se sento a un lado de ella en el banco del piano y la abrazo.

por que dices eso?- preguntó draco confundido.

por que todo es muy extraño, quiero decir, la gente cuando fuimos a la cena de navidad nos veian como si nos conocieran, luego la que me hizo caer sabia u nombre y tu nunca lo habias mencionado, no se draco todo es muy raro¡- contesto hermione recargando su cabeza en e hombro del rubio.

Pues si pero estoy seguro que esto no es un sueño mia- contesto el rubio.

Y si lo es, y cuando despertemos tu y yo…- pero mione no termino.

Tu y yo siempre vasmoa estar juntos, siempre nunca nos vamos a separar lo prometo mia- aseguro draco- sea o no sea un sueño-.

Me lo prometes draco?- pregunto hermione alzando la mirada.

Si mia, te lo prometo- aseguro draco dandole un calido beso en la frente para calmarla.- cres q una amistad como la nuestra sea un sueño?... eso no puede ser como es mas fuerte que nada-.

Hermione sonrio a draco y se tranquilizo un poco cuanod dumbledore llego.

bueno es hora de partir vamos a la enfermeria nos esperan los demas, y después un chocolate caliente no les haria nada mal- dijo dumbledore.

Hermione sonrio pero a draco no le parecio buena idea ir a la enfermeria le tenia malos recuerdos.

no pero estamos bien…. Achuuu¡¡¡- estornudo draco.

si ya lo veo sr malfoy- contesto duimbledore entre risas.

Sobre todo tu draco- sonrio hermione.

Gracias mia¡¡ prefiero q no me ayudes- contesto draco con una mirada de reprovacion hacia hermione.

Jeje- rio hermione.

Bueno pues vamos-.

-----------------------------------------------despues de un rato------

Paso un arto y después de una taza de chocolate caliente y la revision en la enfermeria todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones.

no¡¡no¡ port favor no¡¡¡¡¡- hermione se depierta alterada el corazon le latia a mil por hora y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

mia estas bien?- prgeunto draco asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

Si..si.. creo q solo fue un mal sueño- contesto hermione aun con miedo.

Esta bien y cres q puedas estar sola y me kedo contigo?- preguntó de neuvo draco.

Podrias?- prgeutno hermione con un gesto de "porfavor no me dejes sola".

Draco se acerco y se recosto a un lado de hermione paso un poco de tiempo y la respiración de hermione cada vez se hacia mas lenta y pausada al notar que hermione habia vuelta de nuevo a su profundo sueño, el niño se levanto y camino hacia la ventana no muy lejos de hermione por si ella volvia a tener una pesadilla.

Ademas draco no queria dormir esa noche tenia miedo de volver a soñar que se convertia en serpiente.

Fin del capitulo---------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado yo creo que me quedo bien, pero me importan mas sus opiniones muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir con los fics y bueno asi es que espero que les haya gustado mucho y dejen sus reviews para que siga ehhh jajaja prometo hecharle mas ganas y tardarme menos en actualizar es q esta vez fue por q las vacaciones se interpusieron y ese fue el problema pero ya no parare hasta terminar mis 3 fics q por cierto el de una promesa un recuerdo ya esta por terminar y tmb el de sin palabras creo q solo unos 2 capitulos mas y termino mientras que con el de una promesa, un recuerdo le faltan unos cunatos mas asi es queeee sigan con el fic por q se pondra muy bueno al igyual que los otros 2

Bueno y otra cosa mas, me he dado cuenta que sigan un poco confundidos con la historia, pues me han dicho que se parece mucho a las de troughtime y pues bueno la voy a volver a aclarar por cualquier cosa ESTRE FIC ESTA BASADO EN EL DE TROUGHTIME, pero bueno si tienen alguna otra duda haganmela saber o alguna idea es bien decidida.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir y espero seguir recibiendolos en este capitulo, asi que ya los dejo byebye cuidense todos y les mando besitos.


	9. luces en la oscuridad

Capitulo 9

Primera visita a hogmead

Después de tanto tiempo en aquel castillo que los habia visto crecer, durante aquellas semanas, los 7 ya no tan niños pues ya cumplian los 13 años, les dieron un permiso especial con algunas condiciones por supuesto, nada es de a gratis.

Dumbledore les habia dejado ir a hogsmead en aquel paseo donde los alumnos desde el 3 grado hasta el 7 irian, pero las condiciones era simples, tan solo eran 2 pero muy importantes:

no se separen mucho, recuerden hay muchos peligros.

No se crucen con los alumnos.

Un carruaje fue pedido para los 7, solo para ellos, los carruajes empredieron su viaje hacia hogsmead, los 7 estaban mas que emocionados su primera visita a hogsmead estaban que no se la podian creer, era grandioso los 7 tenian pensado primero que nada ir a honeydukes, y zonko también, después de ahí ya no sabian ni que harian, puesto que nunca habian ido.

comprare tantos dulces como sea posible, después los comere hasta no poder mas¡¡¡¡- decia ron emocionado.

eso era de esperarse- contesto luna girando los ojos.

Y no hay que perdernos de zonko, acuerdense que los mejores objetos de bromas estan ahí- aseguro blaise.

Y también podriamos ir a las trez escobas?- preguntó pansy mientras imaginaba una cerveza de manteca.

Si, bueno haremos todo eso….- antes que draco terminara el carruaje se detuvo, por fin habian llegado a hogsmead.

Los 7 niños emocionados bajaron y lo primero que hicieron fue correr todos juntos a honeydukes.

Después de unos momentos ahí, salieron con varias bolsas de dulces extras y algunos galeones de menos, todos con aquellas enormes sonrisas de alegria, después miraron cruzando la calle aquella tienda con el enorme letrero que indicaba que ahí era zonko, balise y ron salieron corriendo tras de ellos los demas al ultimo iban draco a hermione, los cuales al entrar a la tienda no compraron mucho, pero por el vitral hermione obero una tienda que le llamo la atención.

a..ahorita vengo- dijo hermione a draco.

a donde vas?- preguntó el niño.

Hermione señalo con la mano, y salio de zonko, draco no podia dejarla sola salir asi como asi, entonces salio tras de ella.

mia espera voy contigo- dijo draco colocandose al lado de laniña.

Llegaron a la librería, como debia de ser hermione sentia tremenda atracción por los libros, el olor de las paginas de aquellos libros tan antiguos, era lo q mas atraia a hermione, draco no se sintio identificado asi que salio pero mientras esperaba una tienda llamo su atención debia de ser la de aticulos de quidittch, no dudo y fue a parar alli, después de unos minutos hermione salio con 4 libros en brazos y draco aun seguia solo con sus dulces en mano.

Vieron a los demas y propusieron ir a las tres escobas,pero al llegar opinaron que no era el mejor lugar puesto que estaba lleno de alumnos los cuales no apartaban las miradas de encima de ellos, y era bastante incomodo, asi que propusieron cabeza de puerco, no se comparaba con las tres escobas pero para una cerveza de manteca estaba bien.

Entraron y enseguida cabeza de puerco reconocio a harry potter, pues no todos los dias iba a tomar una cerveza de manteca, lo habia visto hacia 2 años, pero en vez de verlo 2 años mayor lo veia 2 años menor.

Draco se acerco para hacer su pedido, junto con blaise y ron, los demasd fueron a sentarse.

que compraste mione?- preguntó pansy.

libros- contesto la niña.

Interesante- contesto luna.

Que aburrida¡¡- dejo salir ron.

Basta ronald weasley-regaño hermione a ron.

Llegaron draco, harry y balise con las cervezas draco entrego a hermione su bebida y se sento a su lado, eran los unicoq clientes en aquel sitio, tal era que era muy temprano para la clientela habitual de aquel sintio.

Draco pudo observar junto a la chimenea sin fuego a una extraña viejita de cabello muy blanco, vestia una tunica vieja color negro, se encontraba en una mesilla un poco mas bajita que las demas y una vacija a su lado con unos extraños símbolos grabados en ella.

Pudo observar un cartel sobre la viejita que decia" consulte su futuro por 5 sickles y una gota de sangre".

Draco sintio mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que el futuro podria depararle pero a la vez sentia un extraño miedo, por escuchar que le dijeran algo que el no queria escuchar en realidad.

De repente la viejecitya desvio sus ojos de la vacija y los clavo en los de draco, y por una extraña razon lo invito a acercarse con un movimiento de su mano.

Draco dudo unos segundos pero la curiosidad era mayor ….¿seria que tal vez la viejita podria decirle su fututo de verdad?.

Draco se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a la viejita, su curiosidad era demasiado grande, al ver que se levantaba hermione lo siguió quedando asi los 2 parados frente aquella viejita tan extraña, hermione y draco miraron que dentro de la vacija estaba llena de agua.

La viejita señalo el acrtel y después de sacar de su tunica las 5 monedas correspondientes se las entrego, solo faltaba la sangre, asi que draco busco algo con lo que pidera hacerse una pequeña herida, busco con su mirada algo por todo el lugar y lo unico que encontro fue un palillo de madera que al señalar con su varita convirtió en un alfiler con el cual pincho su dedo.

La viejita agarro a draco por la muñeca e hizo presion en la herida acercadola a la vacija dejando caer una gota de ese color rojo escarlata dentro de ella.

Cundo solto su muñeca draco instintivamente llevo su dedo a su boca para intentar que dejara de sangrar, mientras que la viejita colocaba sus manos tomandose su tiempo para observar la vacija, alrededor de la misma moviendola suavemente.

Hermione miraba, sabia que esas cosas eran puras patrañas, asi que solo tomaba a dracopor un brazo sin dejar de observar a la viejita.

ineteresante- comenzo la viejita, draco y hermione se miraron confundidos- veo niño, que tu pasado fue oscuro, veo que hay una fuerza interna dormida, que espera con ansias la oportunidad de salir a la luz…. Pero hay sin embargo un vestigio de claridad que se contrapone. Una luz en movimiento….muy pero muy fuerte y opuesta. – la viejita mueve una de sus huesudas manos y con su uña parte a la mitad la superficie del agua, dejando por la mitad la figura que se abia formado con la sangre de draco, una sonrisa extraña nace por sus labios- curioso, y muy extraño también. –draco se inclino para ver que era tan curioso y extraño que decia la viejita pero solo pudo ver su imagen reflejada en el agua,- como el dia y la noche…. La fuerzas mas opuestas siempre se unen en un punto, no existe la contradicción sin la similitud, a pesar de ser un momento fugaz…. El alba contestara tus preguntas- y eso fue lo ultimo.

Draco pensaba hacer un par de preguntas, hermione al igual tabien las haria, y la viejita pensaba contestar todas sus preguntas pero snape no pensaba lo mismo, pues un fuerte grito habia reclamado la atención a los 7 niños.

Tenian que partir.

que hacian en este lugar?- preguntó fuertemente snape a los 7.

solo queriamos una cerveza de manteca y nos dijeron que no podiamos cruzarno con los alumnos y las tres escobas estaba repleto de alumnos¡¡- alego draco molesto.

Si, el tiene razon- dijo blaise.

Pero este lugar no es para ustedes¡¡- regaño de nuevo snape.

Entonces que queria que hicieramos?- pregunto una luna muy confusa.

Pues lo que fuera- contesto snape.

Luna nego con la cabeza.

Se fueron todos de regreso al castillo, después de un dia tan tranquilo, aunque habia dejado y despertado tantas dudas y preguntas en draco, el mismo que durante todo el camino no habia abierto la boca, hermione lo miraba extrañado.

Hermione y draco se habian puesto de acuerdo asi es que draco corria subiendo por las escaleras de caracol de la torre de astronomia con una canasta en mano, corria lo mas rpido que sus piernas le permitian.

A pesar que estaba prohibido y si a eso le sumaban que eran las 11 de la noche, era un castigo aseguroado.

Pero a draco le gustaba el riesgo.

Era una vista perfecta, se podian ver los extensos jardines, el lago con el calamar gigante, todos los alrededores de hogwarts, veian el cielo tornado en nergo pero las estrellas lo iluminaban y hacian ver como habia una claridad hasta en el espacio mas negro y oscuro, el cielo era infinito y parecia que se podia tocar con un dedo.

Y aquel cielo era hcaia donde hermione se encontraba mirando sin decir ni una palabra.

Con un lienzo tiempo atrás blanco de frente, un pincel en mano y una paleta en otro, hermioen pintaba aquella perfecta noche.

Draco entro, y la miro, y es que ella hacia todo tan bien, tan perfecto y no se podia explicar como era que ella hacia ver como si todo fuera tan sencillo, ella lo hacia ver tan sencillo.

mia, cuando pintaras un retrato mio?- preguntó draco.

Hermioen que no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia del chico en la torre hasta ese momento.

nunca- draco torcio la boca algo parecido a un puchero algo que hibiera derretido a hermione si no hubiera estado de espalda.

por que?- preguntó draco.

Hermione mojo el pincel, se tomo el tiempo necesario para responder.

Por que no tengo suficiente blanco- contesto la chica, draco clavo su mirada en la nuca de su amiga, ella nunca se cansaba de hacer esa broma.

No hbaia respuesta para la contestación de la chica, draco se retiro y comenzo a sacra lo que tenia en la canasta.

El sielcnio se hizo presente un momento.

que pasa?- preguntó la chica volteando hacia draco.

pasa que no me gusta llamar la atención de los estudiantes, varios de ellos no dejan de vernos, y rondan nuestra torre- aseguro draco.

Tal vez era entonces cuando entendian el significado de " cuando sean mayores lo entenderan", pero aun asi no le encontraban ningun sentido.

me gustaria saber que es lo que pasa con nostros- dijo draco con amargura- tu no?- preguntó.

no puedo creerlo- dijo hermione mirando hacia el cielo con el pincel suspendido unos centímetros- voy a necesitar rojo-.

Draco giro los ojos u siguió acomodando las cosas.

no te has preguntado por que no nos dejan acercarnos a los alumno, vivimos en un colegio y no podemos hablar con nadie. Ademas esta lo de la bruja, tengo un pasado oscuro, no lo entiendo pero debe de ser algo importante… ademas snape se enojo mucho ese dia… estas escuchandome mia?- pregunto draco a la chica.

si- contesto vagamente mientras continuaba pintando el reflejo de la luna.

pues no parece- agrego draco.

Las pariencias engañan- dijo la castaña mientras cambiaba su pincel y lo remojaba en el color negro- y si quieresa saberlo… si me lo pregunto cada dia. Pero sabes muy bien que severus y minerva como dumbledore siempre han estado con nosotros y se han preocupado mucho por nosotros, si no quieren decirnos sus razones tendran- a sus espaldas la castaña pudo escuchar el suspiro de resignacion de parte del rubio.

Supongo que tienes razon… como siempre- contesto el rubio.

Hermione por primera vez aparto su mirada del lienzo para mirar a su amigo.

Y sonrio.

Draco habia preparado un pic-nic nocturno en medio de la torre de astronomia, con un candelabro con 3 velas en el centro, el rubio se encontraba acostado con sus brazos tras de su nuca mirando el cielo, mientras esperaba para empezar a cenar.

Si npensarlo 2 veces se bajo de donde estaba y se acerco sentandose a un lado del rubio.

no vas a terminarlo?- prgeutno draco.

- de todas formas necesito rojo- contesto la castaña sonriendole a draco.

Draco sonrio a hermione, la castaña se sento al lado de su querido amigo.

&-&-&-&

. Una malhumorada Hermione caminaba veloz por el pasillo en dirección a la Torre.

Aún no entendía el motivo por el cual Minerva se había empeñado tanto en realizar una práctica de piano tan tarde. Ya pasaban algunos minutos de las doce cuando la dejó salir, y a pesar de que tenía un permiso especial para regresar desde el despacho hasta la Torre tan tarde, la Profesora le había sugerido que se apresurara. Era extraño. Primero la cita para practicar durante horas enteras, saltándose deliberadamente el toque de queda, y luego la apura para que regrese. ¡¿Quién la entendía!. Ella no...

Tan metida en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al llegar tan rápido delante del cuadro. Pero para frustración suya, estaba vacío.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ese cuadro siempre era muy concurrido...

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que aparecieran los peculiares moradores de aquel lienzo.

El primero en aparecer fue el osito rosa, quien en escasas zancadas había cruzado la tela de marco a marco, ignorando olímpicamente la frase "_Caperucita Roja" _pronunciada por Hermione, que se molestaba cada vez más.

El osito azul hizo su presencia momentos más tarde, corriendo también, aunque él jadeaba sonoramente, y a mitad de camino, se desplomó en el suelo.

- _¡Caperucita Roja!_ – Dijo Hermione, pero era evidente que si el pobre oso ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse, mucho menos las tendría para habilitar la entrada.

La chica estaba a punto de desgarrar el cuadro cuando el oso rosa volvió sobre sus pasos.

- _¡¡Caperucita ROJA! – _Pero el osito rosa tenía toda su atención puesta en la dificultosa tarea de arrastrar a su compañero fuera del cuadro, por lo que la ignoró una vez más.

Hermione ya estaba sacando la varita cuando hizo su aparición la gran serpiente.

Con su deslizar siempre altivo, se acercaba a los paralizados ositos que no reaccionaban para continuar con su escape. Ya no podía aparecer nadie mas.

Con los dientes apretados y confiando en el buen juicio del ofidio, Hermione pasó a pronunciar por cuarta vez consecutiva la contraseña para pasar el cuadro, pero al igual que las tres veces anteriores no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Eso fue demasiado para ella, que enarbolando su varita, comenzó a gritar:

- ¡¿Podrían cumplir por de una vez por todas la función de su patética existencia!. ¡No tengo toda la noche para perder viendo este lamentable espectáculo!. – Hermione apuntaba alternadamente a cada uno de los aludidos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tanto la serpiente como los dos ositos suspendieron su actividad para mirar de frente a aquella chica tan alterada. - ¡¿Hace cuánto que están juntos en ese endemoniado cuadro! Eh! ¡Me encantaría saber cuándo van a dejar de lado sus estúpidas diferencias y convivir en paz!. – Los tres animales se miraron entre ellos antes de bajar la cabeza para mirarse los pies (la serpiente se miró la cola). - ¡¡Caperucita Roja! – Y por fin el cuadro se abrió para darle paso.

Pero las sorpresas no se terminaron allí.

La sala estaba totalmente sumida en la oscuridad. Ni las antorchas, ni la chimenea ni nada iluminaba el lugar. Y detrás de todo eso, un detalle se filtraba. Detalle que molestó (un poco más) a Hermione.

Draco no la había esperado para cenar.

No lo podía creer. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, le había hecho algo semejante. Siempre que por algún motivo alguno de los dos no estaba en la Torre a la hora de la cena, el otro esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su compañero para cenar.

Definitivamente eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Reprimiéndose internamente para no comenzar a maldecir abiertamente a todos los santos, volvió a levantar la varita para encender las luces del lugar.

Pero ninguna lo hizo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a probar. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Nada.

En este momento, la chica estaba tan molesta como extrañada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en ese lugar?. Guardó la varita en su capa, y golpeó las manos para utilizar la vieja técnica de su infancia.

Y esta vez, aunque tampoco se encendieron las luces, sí pasó algo.

A unos tres metros desde donde se encontraba parada, una leve llama se había encendido.

La chica se acercó hasta allí para ver de donde provenía el resplandor, y se quedó sin habla cuando pudo ver qué era.

Una pequeña vela blanca, junto a una hermosa rosa roja de tallo largo, estaban suspendidas una junto a otra, a un metro del suelo. La pequeña llama no iluminaba nada más allá de esos dos objetos, pero era suficiente para que Hermione descubriera una pequeña tira de pergamino que colgaba de una cinta roja atada al cabo de la rosa.

La chica tomó la flor y desprendió el pequeño papel para mirarlo mejor.

Había una frase escrita allí, con esmerada caligrafía en tinta negra, que decía:

_"A Mía, en su decimoquinto cumpleaños:_

_A pesar de que no existen palabras que puedan describir lo que representas en mi vida..."_

Y justo cuando ella terminó de leerla, el papel se consumió en un fuego azulado, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía la llama de la vela, volviendo a quedar la sala sumida en su oscuridad original.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que al lado de donde estaba situado el sillón blanco, volvió a encenderse otra vela.

Hermione miraba la luz sin moverse de su lugar. Todo el enojo que pudo haber sentido instantes atrás, se esfumó por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido en realidad. Y en su lugar, comenzó a apoderarse de ella una fuerte emoción que le oprimía el pecho, y le ahogaba la garganta. De haber intentado hablar, no hubiese podido.

Con pasos titubeantes, comenzó a acercarse a la vela, que nuevamente se encontraba junto a una rosa roja, con una nota en un pergamino.

_"...permíteme que en este día tan especial haga simplemente el intento."_

Y la segunda nota corrió la misma suerte que la primera, repitiendo el proceso. Luego de apagarse la segunda vela, la tercera brilló junto al piano.

_"Tu no necesitas ni siquiera hablar para mostrarme hasta lo más profundo de tu alma..."_

La cuarta surgió sobre la repisa de la chimenea apagada.

_"...porque eres tan parte de mi como yo lo soy de ti."_

La pequeña biblioteca de madera fue el lugar de la quinta llama.

_"Porque eres mi eterna compañera de risas, llantos, charlas y silencios..."_

Al pie de la escalera, en el lado opuesto de la Sala, apareció la sexta.

_"...y es imposible para mí pensar la vida sin tu presencia."_

En frente a la puerta entreabierta de su propia habitación... la séptima.

_"Porque si tu no estuvieras cerca, no habría luz que ilumine la oscuridad..."_

La octava vela iluminaba en ese momento su cama.

_"...y todas las cosas perderían su sentido."_

Delante de la puerta del baño, justo en frente, se encendió la novena.

"Porque cuando la noche más cerrada nos muestra un cielo inmaculadamente negro, en donde brillan las estrellas más hermosas..."

El lugar de la décima fue delante del espejo del lavatorio, reflejando su luz en el cristal.

"...sólo puedo pensar que nuestra historia está destinada a ser así."

Contra la puerta que conduce a la habitación de Draco, ardía la onceava.

"Sin nunca cuestionar el por qué, el dónde o el cuándo, has estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida..."

En el marco de la ventana abierta, la brisa nocturna hacía bailar el fuego de la duodécima vela.

"... diciendo las palabras justas o callando los silencios más exactos."

Sobre la cama de Draco ya flotaba la treceava llama.

"Por reír como ríes, por hablar como hablas, por soñar como sueñas, por jugar como juegas... por sentir como sientes..."

La catorceava vela se hizo presente delante de la puerta de entrada de la habitación.

"...simplemente por existir: Te Quiero.

Draco."

Y ninguna más apareció.

Pero llevada por su intuición, la chica comenzó a bajar hacia la Sala Común.

Recién cuando Hermione llegó al pie de la escalera, con el ramo de 14 rosas rojas entre sus manos, vio a Draco.

Estaba parado delante de la chimenea, ahora encendida, mirándola con sus ojos grises brillantes, mitad por la luz del fuego reflejado en ellos, mitad por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento. Vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra, y sostenía la quinceava rosa en su mano derecha. Dibujó una media sonrisa, algo temblorosa.

Ella se acercó unos pasos más, pero se detuvo a unos metros de él. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Y eso desconcertó tanto al chico, que comenzó a esbozar algunos intentos de frases para romper ese silencio extraño que se había formado.

- Minerva me enseñó el hechizo para conjurar las rosas.-

Silencio.

- ¿No te gustó verdad?- Preguntó suavemente.

De nuevo silencio.

- La carta... la escribí yo... no sé si está bien.-

Draco cada vez se ponía más nervioso ante la inmovilidad de la chica parada delante suyo.

- Quería poner algo de algún escritor famoso, pero no encontré nada en la biblioteca que me gustara...-

Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan nervioso...

- ...nada se parecía a lo que tenía en mente para ti...-

...hubiera notado que la mirada de ella se había tornado cristalina, y que su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar.

- ¡Por favor, Mía dime algo!. ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!. – Dijo desesperado.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, que acortando en pocos pasos la distancia que los separaba, lo abrazó muy fuerte, mientras lloraba sin control, negando cualquier posibilidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Le había gustado.

_**o§o§o**_

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Quizás fuera porque realmente no podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mirarla. Pero algo en su interior le decía que de haber querido, no hubiera podido apartar sus ojos de ella.

Quizás fuera por la manera en que se movían sus manos. Quizás fueran sus ojos que brillaban al reflejar la luz de las velas. Quizás fuera su pelo cayendo en ordenados bucles enmarcando su rostro. Quizás fueran sus labios rojos, que se fruncían levemente en una exteriorización de extrema concentración.

Pero, a su entender, nada de todo bastaba para justificar el apresurado latir de su corazón.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando!

¿Qué había cambiado para que se sintiera de esa forma?. Había estado con ella toda su vida, pero nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Estaba nervioso. Le sudaban las manos. Y cada vez que ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo, sentía arder sus mejillas, las cuales, estaba seguro, habían adoptado ese tono rosado que tanto le desagradaba.

A sus espaldas podía sentir el frío proveniente de la ventana, que contrastaba notablemente con la calidez que irradiaba la chimenea delante suyo. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo los efectos de conservar la postura por más tiempo del recomendado, pero no podía moverse. Debía permanecer inmóvil.

A unos tres metros de distancia se encontraba la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento. Había tardado mucho en convencerla, pero al final lo había logrado: ella estaba pintando un retrato de él.

En su mano izquierda sostenía una paleta muy distinta a las utilizaba generalmente. Era una gama muy clara. Pero no se podía esperar otra cosa si se tenía en cuenta el modelo.

En su mano derecha tenía el pincel que estaba utilizando en ese momento. Con movimientos suaves, aplicaba el pigmento sobre la tela hasta lograr el efecto que buscaba, y mientras cargaba nuevamente pintura, observaba con ojo crítico su obra. Desde el lienzo, unos brillantes ojos grises la miraban fijamente, mientras que su par en el rostro del Draco de carne y hueso se movían de un lado a otro. Inquietos... demasiado a decir verdad.

Era ella, o el chico estaba nervioso.

Mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo, él seguía torturándose internamente.

Algo raro estaba pasando, y no lograba descifrar qué era.

O más bien, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, y el problema era que no quería admitirlo...

Cómo demonios había llegado a enamorarse de su mejor amiga solo Merlín lo sabía, pero esa era la única explicación que tenía frente a esas extrañas ganas de tenerla cerca, de tocarla, de... besarla.

Para su mala suerte, el tono de las mejillas del chico subió un poco más gracias a los últimos pensamientos de su mentecita confundida. Ahora sí que estaba en un lío...

Y no podía dejar de mirarla...

Ella otra vez levantaba la vista. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no bajó los ojos. En cambio, comenzó a mirarlo alternadamente con la pintura, como evaluando su trabajo.

Y frunció el ceño. Parecía que algo no la convencía.

Dejó sobre el canto del marco el pincel, y se acomodó innecesariamente el pelo. Suspirando sonoramente, bajó de su asiento y paleta en mano, se acercó hasta un desconcertado Draco.

Cuando llegó a una mínima distancia (demasiado mínima para lo que Draco podía soportar en ese momento), Hermione levantó un dedo, y luego de pasarlo por el sector de la paleta donde se ubicaba los tonos piel, acarició con él la mejilla del chico, que ya había perdido el tono rojizo para pasar a uno mucho más pálido que el acostumbrado.

Draco no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Provocado por la fría pintura sobre su piel, provocado por el contacto de la chica. No podía saberlo.

Pudo ver perfectamente como la chica negaba con la cabeza, desaprobando por completo el tono, ya que era mucho más oscuro que el que necesitaba.

Pero eso a Draco no le importaba. ¡Al diablo con el retrato!. En su mente solo cabía una idea, y ésta era besar a su amiga.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, imitó el gesto de su amiga, y mojó su dedo índice en la pintura, aunque eligió el color rojo sangre. Y en vez de acariciar su mejilla, Draco pintó el labio inferior de Hermione.

Y ella por su parte, ya no miraba la pintura, sino que su atención estaba por completo dedicada al rubio y sus acciones.

Y en ese momento, él notó algo extraño.

Justo cuando comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de la chica, el ruido de una puerta cuando se abre llamó su atención.

Pero luego de considerar por menos de un segundo la posibilidad de una visita nocturna de Minerva o Severus, la descartó por completo. Ellos nunca iban a la Torre a esa hora. Por lo que continuó su tarea sin inmutarse.

Estaba muy nervioso. Miraba alternadamente los ojos miel de la chica, como esperando alguna reacción de ella. Reacción que nunca llegó.

Pero si bien la falta de respuesta de Hermione no podía tomarse como una afirmación, tampoco podía tomarse como una negación.

Y eso fue suficiente para Draco, que ya había cerrado los ojos, mientas que sus manos se ceñían alrededor de la cintura de ella, para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Pero cuando pudo sentir el tibio contacto con los labios de Hermione, la escuchó decir:

- Draco...- Fue un simple susurro, pero bastó para que el chico quedara inmóvil. Y un poco asustado.

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrare con los de ella, pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Aún podía sentir en sus manos el cuerpo de ella, cuando volvió a escucharla.

- ¿Draco? – Esta vez fue un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente para sobresaltarlo.

Y cuando, instantes mas tarde, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pudo distinguir lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Estaba acostado en su cama, abrazado a su almohada, la cual había estado pegada a su rostro hasta unos momentos atrás, y Hermione se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, vestida únicamente con su eterno camisón blanco.

- Draco... ¿Estás despierto? – Preguntó aún desde la puerta.

El chico se incorporó velozmente en la cama, mientras maldecía en su interior por el sueño que había tenido. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho de una forma tan violenta que estaba casi seguro que la chica podía oírlo a la perfección.

- S-si... pasa. – Le contestó, intentando sonar un poco mas seguro de lo que se sentía. - ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó la castaña, mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia la cama, como si la respuesta del chico fuera una mera formalidad.

A Draco se le detuvo el corazón.

Ella quería dormir con él. En su cama. Ahora. Solos.

No, no, no... no debía permitir eso. No porque fuera la primera vez que se lo pedía, porque no lo era. Habían compartido infinidad de noches juntos, cuando por algún motivo ella no lograba dormirse, o luego de un duro entrenamiento de esgrima de él.

Pero ahora, justo ahora que había tenido ese sueño, no podía permitir eso. ¿Y si volvía a soñar lo mismo?. ¿Y si en vez de tomar la almohada la tomaba a ella y la besaba dormido?. Ella descubriría sus sentimientos y la relación que mantenían se echaría a perder. Nunca volvería a ser igual. Ella se alejaría de él para no lastimarlo, y él sin ella... él se moriría sin ella.

Todos esos pensamientos se cruzaron por su cabeza, mientras ella lo miraba, parada al lado de su cama, sin sospechar nada, con su camisón blanco y sus rizos sueltos...

Estaba tan linda así...

¡No!... definitivamente no podía dormir con ella.

Y ya iba siendo momento de dejar de mirarla de esa forma y darle una respuesta.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia los pies de la cama, y haciendo esfuerzos para que su voz sonara casual, le dijo:

- Mía... ¿no crees que somos demasiado grandes como para seguir durmiendo juntos? - ¿Era él o esa frase había sonado mejor en su cabeza?.

Hermione, que no se esperaba esa respuesta solo pudo abrir la boca, entre incrédula y sorprendida, para luego de un momento lograr decir algo.

- Oh! -

Bueno, no fue mucho, pero sí fue suficiente para que Draco volviera a mirarla.

Y lo que vio no le gustó.

Había pasado lo que él tanto temía. En su intento para conservar intacto el vínculo que los unía, había provocado exactamente lo mismo que estaba tratando de evitar.

Justo delante de sus ojos, una brecha, que amenazaba en convertirse en un abismo, se abría entre los dos.

La iba a perder.

Si no hacía algo para arreglar el gran problema que había armado en apenas dos minutos, la iba a perder. Y eso sería algo que jamás se perdonaría. ¡¿En qué momento se había metido en semejante lío!.

Justo antes de que Hermione comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta, Draco, mostrando una sonrisa burlona bastante creíble, dijo:

- Ven aquí, so tonta. ¿Te creíste que hablaba en serio acaso?- Y palmeó dos veces contra el colchón para indicarle que se acostara.

La chica reaccionó casi al instante, y luego de bufar con falsa indignación, se acomodó en la cama, olvidándose de todo lo que se le cruzó por la mente con la broma de su amigo, que en ese momento la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro acomodaba las cobijas para que los tapara a ambos. Colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, y pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre su torso para devolverle el abrazo.

- Buenas noches Draco. – Dijo ella al cabo de un momento, ya sintiendo sus párpados cerrando sus ojos miel.

- Duerme bien. – Le contestó, mientras depositaba un suave beso entre los rizos castaños.

La castaña se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo antes de dormirse por completo, y Draco solo pudo contener la respiración. Por más que intentaba evadir su mente de la posición en la que se encontraban, nada podía hacer. Sentía su respiración pausada contra su propio cuello, el latir de su corazón, y cada vez que se movía, podía aspirar el aroma a manzana que desprendía su cabello húmedo. Se mordió un labio.

Quizás fuese una buena idea contar estrellas...

El claro resplandor de la noche alumbraba con sus tonos fríos la habitación, permitiendo al chico observar perfectamente el rostro de la chica que dormía a su lado.

Era simplemente perfecta.

Acercó una mano hacia ella, y con uno de sus blancos dedos comenzó a delinear sus facciones. La curva de sus cejas, sus suaves y largas pestañas, que cerraban esos ojos que tan bien conocía, su pequeña nariz respingada, y su boca... esos labios rojos que había soñado besar...

Draco suspiró mientras retiraba la mano, y desviaba su mirada hacia las estrellas.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro...

Sería una larga, larga noche en vela.

Bueno aquí yo de nuevo, este capitulo me tarde un poco en subirlo aunque les voy a decir la vdd, es uno de mis favoritos, y ya que mi historia estab basada en una ya echa copie una parte, voy a decir a vdd , una parte la copie tal y como estaba por la simple razon de que es un capitulo verdaderamente hermoso, yo lo adore cuando lo lei, admiro a lakesys, por su forma de escribir realmente me gusto mucho, espero que si ella llega a leer este ff, no se moleste por q no lo hago en mala onda lo hago por q me encanto su ff y me hubiera gustado mucho que lo terminara pero por mas q le pedi no lo termino  asi que hare el intento aunque yo se que nunca la voy a poder igualar.

Atte. Luna felton,

Pd. Muchas, en verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, y espero mas para la proxima jejeje, ya sben solo vallan a donde dice "go".


	10. abre los ojos pero recuerdame asi

Capitulo 10

Abre tus ojos pero recuerdame asi.

16 años , por fin quiero decir mas libertades para los adolescentes de hogwarts, aunque aun asi tenian sus reglas como no hablar con los alumnos y procurar no toparse con ellos.

hermione¡¡¡- chillo una luna que corria hacia ella, se encontraban todos en los terrenos del enorme colegio.

luna, que pasa por que vienes aquí corriendo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas?- pregunto hermione dejando a un lado su libreta donde escibia una cancion.

Ya estoy arta mione¡¡¡¡- volvio a chillar luna sentandose al lado de su amiga.

Arta de que, deberias aprovechar tenemos un buen rato aquí solos, quiero decir los alumnos no estan nuestro abue dumbledore esta ocupado, y la tia minerva y el tio snape simplemente nos dejaron salir sin estarnos vigilando, esto es lo que varios dias esperamos ahora que lo tenemos aprovechalo¡¡¡- dijo hermione con un suspiro.

No mione, no es eso, es que ron¡¡¡, no deja de molestarme y decirme lunatica¡¡¡- chillo luna molesta y haciendo pucheros.

Bueno, luna hay que entender ….. el es ron¡¡¡¡- recalco hermione a luna.

Luna suspiro y bajo los hombros – creo q tienes razon mione, lo voy a ignorar-.

Hermione le sonrio a luna y la abrazo con un brazo cuando escucharon a lo lejos los gritos de unos de sus amigos.

luna, ya era solo una broma¡¡¡- gritaba ron en busca de luna.

una broma de pesimo gusta ronald weasly¡¡¡¡¡- grito luna en contestación un tanto irritada.

Los 2 chicos explotaron en carcajadas, pero al ver el rostro de reprencion de hermione y el tan irritado gesto de luna los 2 chicos, ron y harry dejaron aun lado las risas y miraron preocupados a las 2 niñas que tenian al frente.

por que insisten chicos, por favor ya no tenemos 5 ni 6 ni 7 años tenemos 16 podrian por una vez en su vida..- pero antes que hermione terminara luna lo hizo por ella.

comportarse como tales¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo luna con una mano lista para ponerla sobre el ojo de ron.

Y eso también va para ti luna, eres una jovencita de 15 años no una rufiana¡¡¡- aseguro hermione impresionada ante la reaccion de luna.

Mientras aquellos cuatro amigos trataban sus conflictos… de siempre, un rubio acompañado de una morena y un moreno ojo azul se dirijia hacuia los otros 4, el rubio iba delante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione lo vio y sonrio, se abrio paso entre ron y harry y corrio hacia draco quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

draco¡¡¡ donde estabas?- preguntó la castaña mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

mia ¬¬ te avise que a pansy blaise y a mi nos habian asignado una tarea para arreglar la puerta del armario roto, algo que por cierto tu también deberias estar pagando- contesto draco.

Mmm u.u draco sabes que fue toda su culpa yo solo… bueno eso no importa jeje- dijo hermione tratando de evadir el tema draco tenia razon ella también habia provocado el incidente con las puertas del armario.

Si bueno sea como sea granger ya lo pagamos nosotros- contesto blaise como siempre con su aire de superioridad aunque draco opacaba ese aire como siempre.

Podrias dejar de llamarme granger blaise, no me gusta te lo he repetido unas…- hermione se hizo la pensativa poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla.- unas 1000 veces para ser exacta¡¡- dijo por fin hermione.

Granger¡¡¡- dijo burlonamente blaise otra vez.

¬¬ ya zabinni, vuelves a hacer algo que ella no kiera y te las vas a ver con este y sus 5 amigotes¡¡¡- amenazo draco mostrando su puño cerrado a unos cuantos centímetros de la nariz de balise el mismo que hizo bisco con sus ojos.

Ya draco, tranquilo- trato de mediar las cosas hermione- al fin y al cabo es lo mismo, blaise no es algo que me importe en esata vida-.

Ja j aja, que chistosa hermione¡¡- dijo blaise un poco molesto.

Si definitivo cuando tu lo dices… prefiero el granger- aseguro hermione burlonamente- no es cierto jeje n.n – aclaro hermione.

Harry, ron y luna se unieron a pansy, blaise draco y hermione.

bueno, bueno, bueno y cual sera el plan de este dia?- preguntó ron con una sonrisa malevola.

pues habia pensado….- dijo pansy a todos mientras se reunian en un circulo.

Aha¡¡¡- dijeron todo al unison escuchando atentamente al plan del dia.

Miren sera de noche hermione y draco suben a la torre astronomia, si aunque este prohibido- contesto pansy girando los ojos cortndo la pregunta que estaba por salir de la boca de ron- y sigo bueno, yo, blaise y potter nosotros vamos a la cocia, luna y ron en el aula de pociones busquen un frasco que contenga un liquido que l tocarlos atraves del frasco cambie de rojo a morado por que con eso podremos hacer que les a los alumnos que la consuman les salgan orejas de burro, asi que nos alcanzan en la cocina y bueno hermione y draco ustedes 2 van a colgar esta manta que se ilumina con un conjuro en la torre de astronomia dice "calleron", jeje u.u es para hacer notar nuestra presencia jeje- contesto pansy animada con su plan sentia que era perfecto- bueno ahora dudas?-.

No es un gran plan¡¡¡- aseguro harrymirando impresionado a pansy.

Si, me gusta pero a que hora lo hariamos recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo por las rondas de los prefectos- aseguro luna.

Pues todo seria como a media noche exactamente- aseguro draco inteligentemente.

Si, a esa misma hora- aseguro pansy sonriendole a draco.

Entonces, bueno ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer cada quien ahora actuen como si nada pasara como de costumbre ya saben- dijo blaise dejando en claro el punto para que no los cacharan.

Si, entonces nos vemos al 5 para las 12 afuera de los dormitorios y de ahí cada quien se va para donde le corresponde- aseguro pansy.

Ok n.n- aseguro luna sonriendo.

Cuando se separaron para no levantar sospechas ron se acerco luna misterioso.

oye si escuchaste lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó ron en un susurro.

si, ronald yo si pongo atención- aseguro luna ¬¬.

Jeje n.n – rio ron sobando su nuca.

Todo parecia ir bastante bien, cuando escucharon llegar los carruajes con los alumnos los 7 entraron en el castillo deprisa para evitar regaños por parte de minerva y snape, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, balise callo rendido sobre su cama para tomar una siesta tenia que estar bien descansado para la "bromita" de media noche, pansy por otro lado se sento frente a su tocador provando varias tecnicas de makilla, cual le kedaria mejor para la noche, esa era su pregunta mientras cambiaba los tonos de las sombras y el pinta labios y miraba su perfecto perfil una y otra vez sin cansarse.

Mientras que en la habitación de draco y hermione estos se encontraban acurrucados en el sillon frente a la chimenea apagada, hermione acaricia cariñosamente el cabello de draco y lo despeinaba algo que parecia no molestarle a draco en lo absoluto, ya que era hermione, draco sentia como sus ojos se cerraban al sentir las cariciasde la castaña.

ya falta poco para que cumplamos 17, no es emocionanate?¡?¡?¡?- preguntó una hermione emocionada a un medio dormido draco.

si… si lo es- contesto adormilado el rubio.

Draco, depierta¡¡¡- llamo su atenciuon la castaña.

Perdon mia n.n jeje es solo q tus caricias me duermen se sienten tan bien- confeso el rubio entre sueños.

Draco¡¡- reprendio la castaña.

No me culpes, tus manos son las culpables- aseguro draco con una sonrisa.

Pero dime que piensas ya casi 17 años?- volvio al tema la castaña.

Si, es emocionante aunque…. No quiero crecer¡¡- confrso draco como si de un niño pekeñose tratase.

Draco, no empieces con tus niñerias- volvio a reprender hermione.

Sin darse cuenta y poco a poco los 2 jovenes se fueron quedando dormidos uno sobre el otro.

Y que puedo decir en la habitación de luna, ron y harry nunca podian haber tranquilidad harry que trataba de mediar los problemas cada vez mas tontos, luna que se quejaba de ron y le reclamaba mientras que ron nuca se cansaba de molestarla y gastarle bromas que según luna eran de pesimo y de la mas mala calidad.

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡- se escucho un grito desde la habitación de luna, acto seguido 2 jovenes en la sala comun explotaron en carcajadas y una furiosa joven con el cabello rubio hasta la cintura y con un rostro en un tono verdoso salia de su habitación.

eres el clmo ronald weasley, siempre super que algun dia harias algo como esto, tan infantil, tan tonto, tan sin sentido y de pesima calidad-chillaba luna mientras se ponia frente a los 2 jovenes que jugaban ajedrez magico e intentaban retener las risas.

Te sienta mejor ese color de piel no creer luna?- preguntó ron tratando de parecer serio u.u.

Ayyyyy¡¡¡- luna estaba apunto de explotar- como te atreves¡¡¡¡-.

A decir verdad luna te ves mejor¡¡- mintio harry con una enorme sonrisa en su rotro.

Harry potter hasme el favor de callarte, esto no es gracioso ni divertido y mucho menos algo q me guste¡¡¡- aseguro luna molesta-.

Los chico ya no pudieron mas y explotaron en carcajadas.

esta es la segunda, la segunda¡¡¡, prometo que no se va a kedar asi, es que son unos infantiles y yo ya no los soporto mas¡¡- grito luna corriendo a su habitación para buscar algo que kitara su color verdoso.

Las risas se escuchaban por toda la sala comun.

Pero aun asi el tuiempo paso volando todos tenian todo listo pansy corrio y desperto de una forma poco convencional a blaise, hermione se levanto y desperto caruiñosamente a su herido amigo draco mientras que ron y harry despreocupados se levantaban del sillon esperando a una luna que bajo de su habitación sin aquel color verdoso de su piel pero algo molesta con los chicos.

bueno ya estamos todos aki, entonces que esperamos no hay tiempo cada quien a donde les toca vamos vamos vamos, 1,2,3- dijo pa sy a todos y cada kien salio con quien le correspondia a donde les tocaba estar.

Draco tomo de la mano a hermione y la jalaba por las escaleras de la torre al llagra hasta arriba miraban el cielo por la ventana, draco se acerco a hermione con una intencion en mente la castaña dejo a un lado el plan de su mente.

Hermione se levanto y quito una sabana que cubria un hermoso pienao color balnco, hermione se sento en el banco.

esto es para ti, yo escribi la letra- dijo una hermione apenada mientras practicaba un poco antes de empesar.

Draco se levanto y se sento a un lado de hermione.

_Every now and then - _(Ahora y siempre)

_we find a special friend - _(encontramos un amigo especial

_Who never lets us down. - _(que nunca nos deje caer.)

_Who understands it all - _(Quien comprende todo,)

_Reaches out each time you fall - _(que te da la mano cada vez que caes.)

_You're the best friend that I've found. - _(Tu eres el mejor amigo que he encontrado.)

_I know you can't stay. - _(Se que no puedes quedarte,)

_but part of you will never ever go away. - _(pero una parte de ti nunca se irá.)

_Your heart will stay. - _(Tu corazón se quedará.)

Solo hicieron falta escuchar las primeras líneas de la canción para que Draco quedara totalmente desarmado. Y si había tenido algunas dudas respecto a sus sentimientos, éstas se habían disipado. La amaba tanto...

_  
I'll make a wish for you - _(Voy a pedir un deseo por ti)

_And hope it will come true - _(Y espero que se haga realidad)

_That life will just be kind - _(O esta vida será realmente dulce

_To such a gentle mind - _(Para una mente tan bondadosa)

_If you're losing your way - _(Si pierdes tu camino)

_think back on yesterday. – _(piensa en el ayer.)

_Remember me this way. - _(Recuérdame de esta manera.)

_Remember me this way. – _(Recuérdame de esta manera.)

Hermione levantó la mirada del teclado y la posó sobre Draco, cantando la siguiente estrofa sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, alterando sin saber (o quizás si...) el pulso del chico parado justo delante de ella.

_  
I don't need eyes to see - _(No necesito ojos para ver)

_The love you bring to me (_el amor que tu me traes)

_No matter where I go - _(No importa donde vaya)

_And I know that you'll be there - _(Y se que estarás allí)

_For ever more a part of me you're everywhere - _(De aquí en más, una parte de mi donde quiera que estés)

_I'll always care -_ (cuidará siempre de ti.)

Él escuchaba las palabras que su amiga le había dedicado, mientras pensaba cómo había podido dudar de ella. En ese instante supo que todos sus miedos estaban injustificados, y un gran peso se alivianó en su pecho. Siempre estarían juntos... pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría con él.

_  
I'll make a wish for you - _(Voy a pedir un deseo por ti)

_And hope it will come true - _(Y espero que se haga realidad)

_That life will just be kind - _(O esta vida será realmente dulce

_To such a gentle mind - _(Para una mente tan bondadosa)

_If you're losing your way - _(Si pierdes tu camino)

_think back on yesterday. – _(piensa en el ayer.)

_Remember me this way. - _(Recuérdame de esta manera.)

_Remember me this way. – _(Recuérdame de esta manera.)

Draco se acercó hasta donde Hermione se encontraba sentada, escuchando las palabras de su canción, para sentarse él también en el mismo sillín que ella, justo a sus espaldas. Rodeó con sus manos la estrecha cintura de la castaña, sintiendo miles de descargas en su piel al hacerlo, y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro derecho, para así mirar la manera en que las manos de su amiga se desplazaban sobre las teclas con maestría.

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder - _(Y estaré exactamente detrás de tus hombros)

_watching you_ - (observándote)

_I'll be standing by your side in all you do - _(Estaré de pie a tu lado en todo lo que hagas)

_And I won't never leave as long as you believe - _(Y nunca te dejare mientras creas)

_You just believe - _(Sólo cree).

Hermione sentía como el corazón de Draco latía deprisa apoyado en su espalda, e inmediatamente supo que todo el esfuerzo al componer esa canción había valido la pena. El escribir la letra en cada momento a solas que tenía, los cuales no eran muchos, con las estrellas como únicas testigos. Las escapadas nocturnas a la Sala Común para practicar la música en el piano, cobijada por un hechizo insonorizador para que él no la escuchara. Y todo... todo lo había hecho porque esa era su manera de decirle a Draco lo que significaba para ella.

_  
I'll make a wish for you - _(Voy a pedir un deseo por ti)

_And hope it will come true - _(Y espero que se haga realidad)

_That life will just be kind - _(O esta vida será realmente dulce

_To such a gentle mind - _(Para una mente tan bondadosa)

_If you're losing your way - _(Si pierdes tu camino)

_think back on yesterday. – _(piensa en el ayer.)

_Remember me this way. - _(Recuérdame de esta manera.)

_Remember me this way. – _(Recuérdame de esta manera.)

_This way _– (De esta manera)

Draco se acerco pegando su frente a la de la castaña kedando tan cerca q sentia la respiracion de ella, con un dedo delineo los labios de la joven y la miraba con ternura y mucho amor, una mirada tan calida que la castaña se sentia estremecer solo de verlo a los ojos, hermione sonrio un poco y unio sus labios con los del rubio el mismo que colco sus manos tras la nucade la castaña, hermione seguia el ritmo tan delicado y tierno de draco.

Era un momento tan especial que no valia la pena echarlo a perder, pero de repente un recuerdo llego a la mente de la castaña algo que la dejo helada y la obligo a parar.

"asquerosa sangre sucia".

En la cocina 3 chicos de repente sintieron un repentino cambio que no tenia explicación.

que haces aquí cara rajada?- pregunto blaise con desprecio.

y me preguntas a mi, que haces tu aquí?- pregunto harry molesto.

Que esta pasando?- preguntó pansy confundida y con acostumbrado rostro de asco.

En el aula de pociones.

haber ron ayudame con este frasco creo que es este- decia luna mientras intentaba alcanzar un pekeño fraquito.

si pe…- antes que ron terminara la frase miro a su alrededor extrañado- luna, que haces ahí arriba, ven te ayudo a bajar te puedes caer-.

Ron, que hacemos a la media noche en el aula d epociones?- preguntó luna mas que confundida, todo era muy raro.

Volviendo a la torre de astronomia.

Varios recuerdo empezaban a tomar forma.

Era hermione granger, una bruja, Ella era alumna de griffindor, premio anual.prefecta de su casa.

Enemiga de draco malfoy, mortifago declarado.

Reaciiono y noto que el habia detenido sus movimientos pero aun sentida el rose de sus labios. Se separo un poco mas y abrio los ojos.

Le devolvio la mirada tan fria como el acero, y un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo haceidnola estremecer.

Este era el fin de la posion…….

&&&

Bueno yyy? Que les parecio este capitulo, en lo personal me gusto mucho jejej pero lo q cuenta son sus opiniones jeje no las mias n.n asi que las espero me gustan mucho ya sea de lo que sea pero espero comentarios ya estamos llegando al final aunque espero que se alargue mas, bueno si lo alargare mas por sus peticiones, y bueno se que yo me he atrasado un chorro en subir los capitulos pero prometo que voy a hacerlo lo mas rapido es que tengo un chorro de tarea y eso me kita mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen yo sigo con mis fics no los voy a dejar por nada del mudno, y bueno con respecto al de "sin palabras" pues estoy haciendo el siguiente capitulo me ha costado un poco quiero que sea diferente a como lo tenia planeado y bueno si se preguntan de " donde nace el amor?" pues ese si ya estoy escribiendo jeje solo que igual me cuesta un poco escribir pero van a ver que pronto lo veran actualizado para ustedes que lo leen y muchas gracias por ellos n.n jeje espero que este capitulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas, y que los proximos superen sus expectativas bueno espero sus comentarios que de verdad me sirven y como no saben cuanto, bueno si tienen sugerencias, quejas, comentarios constructicos y no constructivos jajaj en fin lo que sea por favor dejen sus **reviews **me facinan sus comentarios jeje bueno entonces nos vemos en el prox capitulo y por favor espero sus reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡;) bueno los dejo bye besitos.

Atte: luna felton.


	11. slytheringriffindor

Capitulo 11

Slytherin…..griffindor

¿Qué hacer cuando la realidad te golpea de frente?.

Cuando los misterios de tu vida se resuelven cruel y rotundamente en un solo instante. ¿Qué hacer cuando te das cuenta que amas a quien odias?. Cuando te das cuenta que la persona dueña de tus pensamientos y sueños se encuentra tan lejos de ti en realidad, y las barreras que los separan son sencillamente inquebrantables.

Casa, origen, valores, creencias... Sangre.

¿Qué hacer cuando un mar de sentimientos encontrados recorre tu cuerpo, sin dejarte reaccionar?. Cuando aún puedes verte en sus ojos, sentir su respiración golpear en tus labios, y escuchar su corazón latir al mismo ritmo frenético que el tuyo.

Cuando la ambición opaca la pureza, cuando el resentimiento opaca la confianza, cuando el odio opaca el... amor.

Y cuando las preguntas sin respuestas se agolpan en tu mente, reclamando a gritos una solución... y tú no la tienes.

_-_

Antes de que ella lograra articular una sola palabra, Draco se levantó y salió del cuarto sin volver a mirarla ni una sola vez.

Incapaz de moverse. Incapaz siquiera de tener un pensamiento en claro, Hermione comenzó a llorar pausadamente, presa de la mayor angustia que hubiera padecido en toda su vida.

Cualquiera de las dos.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a golpear las teclas del piano blanco, único testigo de lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

El tiempo parecía arrastrarse lentamente. Como si le costase avanzar.

Se encontraba totalmente perdida. ¿A dónde ir?. ¿A Gryffindor... donde había pasado sus mas de seis años de escuela junto a Harry y Ron?. ¿O a la Torre de los Premios Anuales... donde había crecido a la par de aquel niño rubio del que ahora estaba enamorada?.

Sin una respuesta clara, Hermione se levantó dificultosamente, apoyando sin cuidado una mano sobre las teclas del piano, provocando con ello un sonido tosco que rompió el silencio del lugar.

Las rodillas le temblaban, amenazando con dejar de sostenerla, pero francamente no le importaba. Se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras se acercaba hacia la escalera. Todavía podía sentir en ellos la calidez de los labios de Draco.

Hermione bajó las escaleras aún mareada, y dejó que su instinto guiara sus pasos por el Castillo.

Cada lugar donde posaba su mirada le devolvía una serie de recuerdos contradictorios que era incapaz de asimilar.

Su lado racional le recordaba constantemente quien era Draco Malfoy en realidad. Le repetía una y otra vez, incansable, que él era ni más ni menos que un Mortífago, y orgulloso de serlo por cierto. Que él jamás aceptaría estar a su lado... y que, después de todo, era mejor así.

Y Hermione hubiera escuchado todo eso tan solo si no estuviera aquella otra voz gritando, como si el alma se le fuera en ello, recordándole todo lo vivido junto a un niño de cálidos ojos color hielo, al cual había jurado, desde el alma, estar siempre a su lado.

Debatida entre sus pensamientos, los cuales le resultaban imposibles de ordenar, llegó sin darse cuenta a un cuadro. El mismo cuadro que durante años le había permitido el paso a su Sala Común, y que, incluso ahora, le requería la contraseña correspondiente.

Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos, dándose cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba. A pesar de que su mente y su conciencia no lograban resolver la paradoja, su alma no había dudado ni por un segundo en la elección, guiándola instintivamente hacia ese lugar.

No podía ser de otra manera.

_- Caperucita Roja!_ – Dijo, y entró a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts.

_**o§o§o**_

Angustia.

¿Cómo manejar una sensación desconocida para el alma?. Cuando sientes que la situación te supera y no sabes como reaccionar. Ganas de gritar, ganas de llorar. Ganas de sacar fuera todo eso que te aprisiona la garganta, marcándote el pulso más fuerte que nunca, aunque irónicamente te da la ilusión de que tu corazón se detuvo.

Pero no puedes.

No puedes hacer nada.

Porque el amor con el odio no se mezcla... y ahora entiendes por que.

Cuando por primera vez la impotencia se hace cargo de tus acciones, y al ver que la encrucijada que se levanta frente a ti es mas grande y poderosa que todas tus normas y códigos, una única solución comienza a martillar en tu cabeza.

Y como un cobarde, decides tomarla.

Entonces emprendes la huida.

_-_

Cinco pasos fueron suficientes para alejarse de ella y bajar las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía.

No hubiera soportado estar un solo segundo más allí.

Porque la amaba... porque la odiaba... porque en ella se concentraba el contraste de su ser... su Némesis... junto con su igual. Su alma gemela.

Y eso es demasiado.

Varias escaleras quedaron atrás, siguiendo un camino que todavía no era posible definir.

¿La Torre o las Mazmorras?. ¿Su primer vida o la segunda?. ¿Odio o amor?.

¿Ella o...?.

El Slytherin llevó su mano derecha al pecho justo en el momento en que sus rodillas se encontraron con el suelo.

Dolía.

Y mucho.

Por tercera vez desde que tuviera memoria, el frío comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Primero como un dolor agudo justo en el corazón, para de ahí expandirse velozmente en su interior.

Y el resto era historia conocida.

Sus finos labios perdieron su color habitual para tornarse morados. Su piel blanquísima, casi transparente, dejaba entrever cada vez más una serie de finas líneas azuladas que se expandían por todo su ser. Un temblor generalizado se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que incluso respirar fuera un verdadero suplicio.

Y a su alrededor todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, haciéndole perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba en ese momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin hacer mucho por conseguirlo, Draco Malfoy se desplomó por completo en el suelo.

_**o§o§o**_

La imagen de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales se alzó en toda su magnitud ante los ojos de Hermione Granger cuando atravesó el cuadro.

Y se sintió morir al hacerlo.

Miles de recuerdos de su infancia en Hogwarts junto a Draco cobraron vida con solo poner un pie en aquel lugar. El piano, el sillón blanco, la chimenea, las ventanas... todo, todo allí removía hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la escalera que conducía a la planta alta, procurando grabar cada detalle de aquel lugar en su memoria... y en su alma.

Abrió muy despacio la puerta, y entró en su habitación.

La sensación de entrar en un recinto sagrado la invadió por completo al traspasar la puerta. Aquel cuarto seguía, por supuesto, tal cual como ella lo había dejado tan solo algunas horas atrás. Las cortinas blancas moviéndose al compás de la suave brisa que ingresaba por la ventana entreabierta. El gran cuadro en el que revoloteaban una decena de hadas alrededor de una luna plateada en cuarto creciente. Las paredes moradas, a tono con el cobertor de la amplia cama adoselada, donde ahora descansaba su cuaderno celeste, el cual la había acompañado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia.

Con paso vacilante, Hermione fue hasta allí y lo tomó en sus manos para contemplarlo. Las hojas amarillentas y las manchas en la cubierta dejaban adivinar el tiempo que llevaba siendo testigo mudo de mil cosas vividas en aquella Torre... y junto a aquel niño.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesta a releer algunos pasajes del cuaderno, pero al girarse se encontró de frente a un gran ramo de quince rosas rojas frente al espejo de pie, en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Aún con el cuaderno en su mano izquierda, se acercó hasta allí con la mirada fija en las flores. Como acto reflejo, llevó su mano libre al pecho, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer suavemente por sus mejillas, y en su mente, un único recuerdo relegó a todos los demás.

"_Hermione se separó de Draco apenas los suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Él levantó la mano que sostenía la última rosa y luego de entregársela para completar el ramo, la acercó a las mejillas de la chica para borrar los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado._

_- No era para hacerte llorar...- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Luego señaló el ramo de rosas con un dedo.- Todavía no me has dicho si te gustó.- Hermione acercó su rostro a las flores que sostenía en su mano para percibir el delicado perfume que emanaba de ellas._

_- Son preciosas... gracias.- Logró decir con un hilo de voz. - Pero sabes que no era necesario que te molestaras...- Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, y mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro, dijo:_

_- Oh... entonces supongo que no querrás esto...- Se encogió de hombros.- ... bueno, supongo que lo podré devolver...- Y volteándose, se encaminó hacia la salida. _

_Pero no llegó a dar un pasó cuando Hermione lo tomó de un brazo, al tiempo que decía:_

_- ¡Si, si quiero...!- Draco sonrió con suficiencia, y se giró para mirarla nuevamente. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, y miraba con curiosidad la cajita en sus manos. El chico entrecerró sus ojos, y pregunto con fingida incredulidad. _

_- ¿Segura?.- La chica asintió enérgicamente, lo que a Draco le causó mucha gracia. – Muy bien. Cierra los ojos. –_

_Hermione obedeció al instante, e inmediatamente sintió como Draco le retiraba el ramo de rosas de las manos y se alejaba un poco. Tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos, pero se contuvo al pensar en el tiempo que el chico llevaba planeando eso. _

_Cuando Draco regresó, pudo escuchar el débil sonido que hizo el estuche al abrirse, para luego percibir un suave tintineo metálico, que aumentó notablemente la curiosidad de ella. La respiración pausada del chico le golpeó el rostro, por lo que supo que se había acercado aún más a ella, y unos segundos mas tarde pudo sentir algo frío en la parte posterior de su cuello._

_- Abre los ojos. – Dijo Draco._

_Ella volvió a obedecer, y al hacerlo lo primero que vio fueron los profundos ojos grises de él, que la miraban fijos a escasa distancia. Luego bajó la mirada hasta posarla en una pequeña rosa de plata adornada con un diminuto diamante en el nacimiento del tallo que colgaba justo en medio de ambos. Dos cadenitas, una rodeando el cuello de Draco, y la otra rodeando su propio cuello, confluían en el mismo punto de la medalla, en la parte superior de la flor, donde se distinguían una "H" y una "D" entrelazadas._

_Hermione levantó una mano para tocar la rosa plateada._

_- Draco es hermosa. – Dijo la chica, mientras admiraba la fina alhaja. Y en ese momento reparó en el detalle de que ambas cadenitas estaban unidas entre sí, y sólo había una medalla. Frunció el ceño, confundida.- Pero... cómo se supone...?- Draco la interrumpió, adelantándose a la pregunta de la chica._

_- Es una medalla mágica, por supuesto.- Hermione emitió un débil murmullo que sonó a algo parecido a "claro... era obvio", al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido su pregunta. Draco simplemente se sonrió, y se dedicó a explicar el funcionamiento de su regalo. – Es una especie de relicario mágico, aunque en vez de guardar una foto o algo así, guarda sentimientos. Y eso es lo que se necesita para separar la medalla. – Draco levanto ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, con las palmas hacia Hermione. – Dame tus manos. – Hermione imitó a Draco y juntó sus manos con las de él, entrelazando los dedos. – Ahora tienes que pensar en... en... bueno... en mí... – No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir eso. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, parecía más fácil en la tienda. – Y yo pensaré en... ti... y bueno, y al final cada uno tiene su medalla. ¿Entendiste? – Concluyó apresuradamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y cerró sus ojos al ver que él lo hacía primero. Luego se concentró en todo lo que sentía por Draco, para dejar esa impresión dentro de la medalla. Recordó cada una de sus travesuras juntos, las noches compartidas junto al piano, todos esos momentos especiales de su niñez... y de su ya no tan niñez, que hacían de la suya, una historia especial._

_Única e irrepetible._

_Sin previo aviso, Hermione sintió que Draco la empujaba hacia atrás con las manos, y en su cuello la cadenita se tensó. _

_No pudo evitar abrir los ojos. _

_La medalla estaba envuelta en un resplandor azulado, muy brillante, y detrás de ella, los ojos de Draco la miraban con la sonrisa pintada en su mirada. _

_La luz azul comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intensa hasta que en un momento se extinguió por completo, y la medalla se estrelló contra su pecho. La tomó para mirarla más de cerca. Aún brillaba tenuemente el zafiro incrustado en la rosa, y en el lugar que ocupaban anteriormente las dos letras, ahora se podía apreciar sólo una de ellas: "D". _

_Hermione subió su miradahacia Draco, que miraba a su vez su propia medalla._

_El chico, al notar la mirada de ella posada en él, dejó caer la medalla libre, para mirarla a los ojos._

_- Feliz Cumpleaños, Mía. – Como única respuesta, una vibrante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica. _

_Y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante. Hermione miraba a Draco como si fuese la primera vez. Y él la miraba de vuelta ya sin ninguna expresión en particular. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que no hacía falta nada más que una mirada para comprenderse. _

_Hermione sonrió levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y apartó los ojos por un segundo, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas que expresaran todo lo que sentía en ese momento. _

_No hacía falta, no. Pero quería hacerlo. _

_Dio un paso hacia delante, y parándose en las puntas de los pies para abrazarlo, se decidió por susurrarle al oído la frase más simple._

_- Eres todo para mí... –" _

Hermione cerró su mano sobre la medalla, repitiendo en un susurro las últimas palabras.

_- _Todo para mi... – Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo, donde pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?. Ahora que sabía la verdad de todo. Ahora que recordaba lo que ¿verdaderamente? sentía por el rubio Slytherin. Ahora que entendía que lo que había vivido a su lado no era la realidad... ¿Por qué dolía tanto?.

Y aunque la respuesta estaba ahí mismo, ella no lograba verla. O quizás no quería.

Se giró sobre sus talones, retirando la mirada del reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño, para cruzar hasta la habitación de Draco.

Solamente hizo falta una rápida mirada al lugar para sentir como miles de estacas se clavaban en su pecho.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

El cuadro de las lechuzas, la colección de espadas y floretes con las que Draco solía practicar, el caldero de juguete que utilizaba cuando ella tocaba el piano de pequeña, el ejemplar gastado de "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_" del que había oído hablar hacía tan solo unas horas...

Todo. Todo estaba allí.

Comenzó a recorrer lentamente el lugar, sin poder contener las numerosas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos. Caminaba sin tocar nada, con el respeto y la solemnidad con que se visita la habitación de alguien que ya no está.

Pero al llegar justo al centro del cuarto, un ruido sordo proveniente de la planta inferior la sobresaltó, haciéndola girar en redondo. Casi instintivamente sujetó con más fuerza el pequeño cuaderno celeste contra su pecho.

Alguien había entrado a la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

_**o§o§o**_

Silencio.

Todo estaba en el mayor de los silencios.

Ese silencio tan intenso que te lastima los oídos, simplemente por la absoluta falta de sonido. Ese silencio que parece tan frágil, pero que a la vez resulta tan difícil de romper. Ese silencio al que nadie está acostumbrado, y que aterra por su inmensidad.

Y él estaba ahí.

Acostado cuan largo era sobre un suelo tan frío que lo penetraba hasta los huesos, aunque por su experiencia pasada podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que incluso si el suelo estuviese ardiendo, él de todas formas sentiría frío.

Movió la cabeza hacia uno de los lados, y el dolor volvió a apoderarse de él, logrando que en un acto reflejo su cuerpo regresara bruscamente a su estado anterior de inmovilidad. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el dolor permaneció allí, provocando que un débil gemido se escapara de sus labios, quebrando por fin el silencio.

Volvió a intentarlo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Obteniendo en cada una el mismo resultado.

Sin saber el tiempo que tuvo que permanecer así, el Prefecto de Slytherin aguardó pacientemente hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse al movimiento... o al dolor.

Primero movió un dedo, luego la mano, hasta lograr mover un brazo e incorporarse muy lentamente en el lugar.

Abrió los ojos, cautelosamente, sabiendo que hasta la luz más tenue haría estragos en ellos.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Convirtiendo en inútiles sus esfuerzos por protegerse, lo único que pudo ver frente a él fue una absoluta oscuridad.

Con sus manos y a ciegas comenzó a tantear a su alrededor, buscando algo allí que le diera aunque sea un indicio del lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero al parecer no había nada más que la roca dura y fría sobre la que se hallaba sentado.

Con mucha dificultad, a causa del dolor intenso que le provocaba el más mínimo movimiento, logró colocarse de rodillas y con ayuda de sus manos, empezó a arrastrarse hacia adelante.

Bastaron algunos pocos metros para que la superficie rugosa del suelo lesionara su piel, inflingiéndole en las palmas numerosas heridas, desde donde la sangre comenzó a brotar rauda, dejando una estela húmeda a su paso.

A pesar de eso, siguió avanzando.

Y cuando ya las esperanzas de encontrar algo eran ínfimas, casi nulas, su mano izquierda rozó algo.

Se detuvo.

Con la desesperación propia de quien se encuentra perdido, elevó ambas manos sin dejar de hacer contacto con aquella superficie vertical que selevantaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Era una pared. Del mismo material que el suelo, e igual de fría, si no más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y giró el cuerpo, para así lograr que su espalda se recostara contra la piedra.

El simple apoyo que le brindaba esa pared disminuía la sensación de vacío que se desataba en su interior.

En silencio y a oscuras, Draco intentaba encontrar algún punto en donde fijar su mente para no recordar lo que había sucedido en la Torre de Astronomía. Pero era imposible. El mero recuerdo de los cálidos labios de su amiga de la infancia lograba en él una mezcla de sensaciones difícil de soportar.

Y justo en el momento en que comenzaba a perder la cordura a causa de sus conflictos internos, pudo divisar una luz a lo lejos.

Al principio no era más que un sutil resplandor azulado que formaba una delgada línea en donde él adivinaba debía estar el horizonte.

Muy, muy lentamente, la luz se hacía cada vez más intensa, iluminando a su paso el sitio en el cual se encontraba.

Pero ni siquiera así pudo reconocer aquel extraño lugar.

La pared contra la cual se hallaba apoyado continuaba hacia ambos lados hasta más allá de lo que lograban ver sus ojos. Era por completo de un negro inmaculado, y curiosamente daba a la vista la extraña sensación de que repelía la luz. Y al frente, nada más que el suelo, formado en toda su extensión por un empedrado irregular, que se iba iluminando a medida que aumentaba la luz.

Incluso, al bajar la mirada, comenzó a verse a sí mismo.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro, pero no era la camisa y el pantalón que portaba anteriormente. Era una túnica de mago... y muy familiar para él, aunque no lograba descifrar por qué.

Se fijó en sus manos lastimadas, con sangre oscura y fresca cubriéndolas.

Y nuevamente levantó la vista hacia adelante.

La luz seguía aumentando a ritmo lento pero constante, aunque ahora no formaba una línea recta. Parecía elevarse por encima del resto justo frente al lugar en el cual se encontraba él. Allí era más intensa que en cualquier otra parte, y dejaba de ser de un color azul para comenzar a adoptar un color ambarino.

Draco observaba el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos sin perderse detalle.

Sin previo aviso, un rayo de luz cegador lo golpeó violentamente en los ojos, acompañado por un ruido ensordecedor.

Y todo volvió a la oscuridad inicial.

La pared a sus espaldas se desvaneció tan rápidamente como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Ya no podía mover su cuerpo, difícilmente lograba respirar. Nuevamente la conciencia se alejaba de él, por lo cual apenas pudo percatarse de esa voz tan familiar que sonaba en su cabeza. Esa voz tantas veces oída en el pasado.

"_Eres el hijo de la Oscuridad..."_

Entonces comprendió quien era, y cual era su destino. Ese destino que guiaba cada uno de sus pasos. Siempre había sido así.

Y todo volvió al silencio inicial.

_**o§o§o**_

Hermione miraba la puerta de la habitación sin atinar a hacer ningún movimiento.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante un posible encuentro con Draco. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, y una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Si tenía suerte, seguramente el chico estaba buscándola a ella, quizás para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

No quiso pensar en cual era la opción en el caso de no tener esa suerte.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, la cual tuvo la precaución de cerrar cuidadosamente al traspasar y cruzó su habitación, dispuesta a enfrentar cara a cara sus temores.

Después de todo, era una Gryffindor.

Pero al bajar descubrió, para su alivio, que no era Draco Malfoy quien había ingresado en la Torre.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, contemplando aquel extraño reloj de péndulo, el cual se había detenido ya. Su única manecilla dorada, ahora inmóvil, señalaba el último número del cuadrante.

Diecisiete.

Hermione bajó los últimos escalones, sin pronunciar palabra y con la mirada fija en el Director de Hogwarts, quien se giró lentamente al percibir su presencia, dedicándole una amable sonrisa que no tuvo respuesta por parte de ella.

Pero eso no sorprendió en lo más mínimo al anciano, quien al parecer esperaba esa reacción fría. Simplemente volvió su mirada hacia la chimenea.

_- _Ya no es necesario que esto permanezca aquí. – Dijo, rompiendo el silencio del lugar con su voz afable. – Ha cumplido su función. – Levantó su mano derecha, en la cual sostenía la varita, y pronunció el conjuro. – Evanesco! – El reloj desapareció al instante, y el hombre volvió a girarse hacia Hermione, invitándola a sentarse en el sillón blanco mientras que a su vez él ocupaba asiento en un extremo del mismo.

La chica obedeció, siempre en silencio, y se acomodó en el sillón, dejando el pequeño cuaderno celeste descansar sobre sus rodillas, mientras que distraídamente rozaba las yemas de sus dedos por la cubierta.

Desde su lado del sillón, Albus Dumbledore miraba a la chica a través de sus anteojos de medialuna, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. No era difícil darse cuenta, a juzgar por sus ojos levemente hinchados y rojos, lo que había pasado desde que finalizara el efecto de la poción.

Decidió ir con cautela.

_-_ ¿Cómo se siente, señorita Granger?. – Preguntó.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra.  
Sin saber que decirle a la persona que reconocía como el principal responsable de su situación, quien la había puesto en la posición de jaque, habiendo permitido que ella creciera junto a su peor enemigo, y por la cual ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, permaneció en silencio.

Dumbledore, al no recibir respuesta por parte de la chica, prefirió cambiar de táctica.

_-_ Sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted pasar por este momento... – _"No, no lo sabe"_ pensó amargamente Hermione mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo. – ... pero confío que se dará cuenta que ha tenido una oportunidad invaluable con esta experiencia. – Dumbledore hizo una pausa, esperando el efecto que sabía tendrían sus palabras en la chica. Y no se equivocó, puesto que Hermione volvió a levantar sus ojos hacia él, dejando ver en ellos el brillo que provocaban dos lágrimas contenidas. El hombre sonrió levemente al notar, detrás de aquel inconfundible signo de tristeza, una mirada interrogante en aquellos ojos miel. – No muchos magos provenientes de familias Muggles pueden jactarse de haber tenido una educación mágica en su infancia. Y usted más que nadie conoce el significado de esa diferencia. –

Un suspiro apenas audible fue la única confirmación a aquellas palabras. Hermione se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo, el Director de Hogwarts estaba en lo cierto. Desde el momento en que recibió a los once años la carta que la identificaba como una bruja, había sentido una profunda envidia para con todos aquellos niños que habían crecido en un ambiente mágico, recibiendo ese tipo de educación que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella no podía obtener de ningún libro.

Pero... ¿a qué precio?. Por mucha razón que tuviera, Hermione no podía olvidar el alto costo que estaba pagando por las decisiones de la persona sentada enfrente.

Y esa persona, como si pudiera leerle la mente, rompió el silencio una vez más.

_-_ Créame, no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen. Y espero que con el tiempo llegue a darme la razón para hacer las cosas como las hice. – El Director se levantó del sillón, acomodándose la túnica con sus manos. - Bueno, ya es suficiente de charla por el momento. Supongo que querrá volver a la Torre de Gryffindor con sus amigos. He de decirle que la han extrañado mucho. – Hermione miró al suelo, sin saber qué decir. Gryffindor... parecía algo tan lejano ahora. - Naturalmente, puede quedarse aquí si es su deseo hacerlo. – Dijo el hombre, abriendo los brazos para abarcar con ellos la Sala Común. - Pero yo no contaría con que el Señor Malfoy haga lo mismo. – Hermione lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, con la eterna sensación de que el anciano Director insinuaba más de lo que decía, y que sabía mucho más de lo que insinuaba.

La antigua Hermione Granger hubiera tomado esa respuesta sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta. Por simple respeto a la autoridad. Pero el haber vivido por más de doce años en Hogwarts, con todo lo que eso significa, implica un grado de confianza mayor que le permitía ir un poco mas lejos en sus acciones.

Así que por primera vez en aquel encuentro, Hermione preguntó:

_-_ ¿Por qué no? – Dumbledore dibujó una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

_-_ Porque aún Draco Malfoy sigue siendo Draco... Malfoy. – Y sin darle a la chica espacio para réplica alguna, se despidió cortésmente y salió por el cuadro de la serpiente, dejando atrás a una pensativa Hermione.

_**o§o§o**_

Nunca había sido un pasillo muy concurrido.

Por su ubicación, tan cercano a la Sala Común de Slytherin, era conocido solamente por los alumnos de esa Casa. Y así y todo pocos eran los que pasaban por allí.

No tenía ventanas ni respiraderos, y el hecho de estar varios metros por debajo del nivel de la planta baja no ayudaba. Las paredes siempre estaban húmedas, y las numerosas goteras del techo se encargaban de apagar con demasiada frecuencia las pocas antorchas ubicadas allí.

Como en esta oportunidad.

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos, que tardaron apenas unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Se llevó una mano hacia su cabello platinado para acomodar los mechones que caían sobre su frente, dificultándole la visión, y al mirar a su alrededor reconoció inmediatamente el lugar.

Se incorporó velozmente, ignorando una fuerte punzada en su costado derecho, y se encaminó con pasos largos hacia la salida del corredor, mientras que con sus manos hábiles acomodaba el cuello de su camisa negra.

Se encontró al salir con un pasillo mucho mas amplio y en mejores condiciones que el anterior, el cual tomó hacia la izquierda. Luego de caminar por unos pocos minutos, divisó a lo lejos el muro que daba entrada a Slytherin. Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no conocía la contraseña.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se recostó contra una de las paredes, y se dispuso a aguardar la llegada de alguno de sus compañeros de Casa.

Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la mente sólo puesta en su respiración pausada.

Todavía duraban en él las secuelas del frío que había padecido anteriormente.

Solamente cambió de posición cuando escuchó voces que resonaban a su derecha.

Dos niños de primero salían en ese momento por el muro, pero no se percataron de la presencia del Premio Anual sino hasta que lo tuvieron a escasos dos metros.

Ambos se detuvieron al unísono, mirando a aquel chico rubio con una mezcla de miedo, admiración y sorpresa.

Pero todo esto pasó desapercibido para Draco, que sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

_- _La contraseña. Ahora. – Dijo con voz firme y arrastrando levemente las palabras.

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro, consultándose en silencio si debían o no obedecer. Todo el Colegio estaba al tanto de las condiciones en las que se encontraban los chicaos,tnato slytherins como griffindor pero en especial de hermione y draco, así como del hecho de que ninguno de los dos podía entrar a las Salas Comunes. Así que permanecieron en silencio.

Eso fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia del rubio Slytherin.

Tomando del cuello de la túnica a uno de los niños, y levantándolo en vilo, lo azotó contra la pared más próxima, para luego acercarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y repetir su pedido.

_- _Creo haber dicho: la contraseña. ¡Ahora!. – Conteniéndose para no llorar, y con un hilo de voz, el chico accedió.

_- S-serpiente negra _– Draco aflojó inmediatamente la presión de su mano derecha, dejándolo caer al suelo, y se giró en dirección a la entrada, olvidándose por completo de los dos pequeños Slytherins que se alejaban rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria.

Una vez frente al muro, pronunció la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin, la cual estaba repleta de alumnos, aún hablando sobre el partido perdido.

Pero ese tema quedó absolutamente olvidado cuando el heredero de los Malfoy hizo acto de presencia.

Todos los rostros se volvieron para mirar a aquel chico rubio que se acercaba con movimientos casi felinos y una expresión hermética en su rostro, hacia el grupo de sillones ubicados frente a la chimenea encendida. Al pasar junto a un anonadado Blaise Zabinni, Draco le quitó delicadamente el cigarro de la boca, para luego acercarse al sillón individual que acostumbraba ocupar. Con un simple gesto de cabeza hizo que el chico de sexto que se encontraba sentado en ese sillón se levantara de inmediato. Draco se sentó tranquilamente y levantó los pies para apoyarlos sobre la mesita ratona ubicada delante, sin importarle al parecer, las decenas de personas que lo miraban sin pronunciar palabra, y sin perderse detalle.

Se acercó el cigarro a los labios para darle una profunda calada, y mientras lentamente exhalaba el humo, comenzó a pasear su mirada gris por toda la sala. Y su expresión cambió por primera vez desde su llegada.

Una sonrisa ladeada curvó sus labios finos, y justo antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo, preguntó:

¿Me extrañaron?.-

0

00

000

0000

00000

Hey chicos he llegado de nuevo aquí estoy¡¡¡¡ espero que me hayan extrañado y mucho ehh jeje bueno bueno aquí les tengo este capi que lo cpie casi tal cual, pues la verdad se me hace extremadamente bien hecho por lo tanto el capi que yo hice lo pondre y es la continuacionde este jeje pero lo pondre hoy mismo solo le estoy poniendo los ultimos arreglos esto es en recompensa al tiempo de espera¡¡¡ gracias por eso jeej besos

Atte:luna felton


	12. slytherin griffidnor II

Capitulo 12

Slytherin griffindor II

Varias miradas se dirigieron a draco, pansy y blaise habian vuelto completamente a la realidad, crabbe y goyle no podian contruir una frase inteligente (n/a: y como es de esperarse).

todo regresara a la normalidad- susurro blaise.

zabinni, zabinni, zabinni…. Nada volvera a la normalidad- dijo draco con un gesto de superioridad ante todos mientras bajaba el la mano con el cigarro.

Pansy lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y blaise se dejo caer en un sillon frenta a draco mirando sin dar credibilidad a las palabras del juven rubio.

nada volvera a la normalidad por que nada cambio- aseguro draco con su acostumbrada sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces fue cuando entendieron los demás chicos, zabinni dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa al igual que pansy, no sabian con exactitus a que se referia draco pues solo habian tenido una explicación breve de lo acontecido las semanas anteriores.

ponganme al tanto¡- exigio draco a crabbe y goyle levantandose y ondeando su tunica al dar la vuelta.

no hay mucho draco solo tu desparicion po este tiempo y que ni digas la de potter, weasley, lovegood, blaise, pansy y la sangre sucia, nadie nos quizo decir nada- aclaro crabbe torpemente.

a si seran idiotaz¡¡¡- grito draco de un mal modo.- pero no hay nada que decir fue … algo sin importancia-.

Draco miro la chimenea y obervo la llamas que parecian bailar, perdiendo su mirada en ellas con pocos pensamientos en su cabeza, pocos pero muy poderosos, una castaña es especial no lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo desde aquel momento en la torre de astronomia, eran recuerdos vivos aun mas que los vagos recuerdos de su infancia con los malfoy , sus padres.

El chico arrogo el cigarillo al suelo con un solo movimiento preciso y fuerte, lo piso después con la punta de su pie, froto sus manos sin prestar atención en lo que pasaba con los demas que lo rodeaban, después con un movimiento casi planeado llevo sus manos a su frio y palido rostro y las dezlizo cerrando sus ojos.

estupidoz recuerdo¡¡- susurro el chico para el mismo.

tengo una extraña sensación que aquello no fue un sueño- dijo pansy mirando a blaise sentados aun en el sillon doble.

pero asi debe ser… imaginate nosotros con el cara rajada y la comadreja y que decir draco con la sangre sucia mejores amigos?... eso ni ebrio con todo el whikey de fuego- aseguro blaise con carcajadas maliciosas.

Draco miro con una mirada fulminante a blaise, como era de esperarse este se intimido casi al segundo bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

sera mejor ir a dormir es tarde- dijo pansy a blaise mirando extrañada a draco que no decia una palabra.

bien, hasta mñana draco- dijo blaise con coraje y un gesto de pocos amigos.

Draco se limito a hacer un gesto con la mano, pansy y blaise se fueron pansy tomando a blaise por un brazo pero antes de subir las escalaras para los dormitorias se separaron y cada uno a su respectiva direccion.

Crabbe y goyle no se arriesgaron al mal genio del rubio, corriendo hacia sus dormitorios.

El rubio se giro sobre sus talones miro tan vacia la sala comun sintiendose solo, algo que nunca habia sentido, de pronto unas risitas de niños le llegaron a la cabeza y este puso sus manos sobre su cabeza aprentando.

estupidas risitas, malditas chiquilladas- repetia el rubio aprentando sus dinetes y sus ojos.- infancia con los malfoy, si recuerdo cuando…- pero los recuerdos de la segunda infancia eran mucha mas fuertes y vivos que aquella otra que no lograba recordar, eran bastante vagos los recuerdos, grises y borrosos.

Una castaña confundida con tantas interrogantes en sus ojos paseaba un poco por la sala comun, miraba los libros y uno que otro juguete tirado que aun vivia, miro la chimenea abrazando con fuerza aquel cuaderno azul entre sus brazos.

todo huiera sido mejor si no hubiera pasado todo esto- penso hermione pasando una mano por aquel piano que aun seguia ahí.

Hermione se dejo caer en el banco del piano coloco el cuaderno a un lado, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las teclas una lagrima callo en una de las teclas.

La chica tomo entre sus dedos el collas que draco le habia dado en cu 15 cumpleaños y lo apreto con fuerza, miro de nuevo su cuadernillo y lo abrio sacando cada nota que draco habia escrito para ella esa misma noche.

por que eres tan parte de mi como yo de ti- susurro hermione con los ojos cristalinos- por que me dijiste eso¡¡, pense que lo cumplirias- suspiro hermione.

¿ que acaso la unica la razon puede sobre el corazon? Hermione no entendia como era que recordaba a al perfeccion todo, que sentia las caricias de draco, escuchaba las risas, y los gritos de guerra antes de empezar un juego, la chica no entendia como es que aun se sentia viviendo aquellos tiempos.

Por un impulso sintio que debia subir a la habitación de draco, cada escalon era como subir una gran montaña, hermione sentia necesitar mas fuerzas cada que subia un escalon, sus ojos se cerraban y recordaba en un parpadeo todo un momento que para ella era inolvidable.

Antes de poder llegar al ultimo escalon la chica se detuvo y se sento flatando unos pocos escalones, hermione se sento y trago saliva sintio como las fuerzas se le iban, como las ganas se seguir ahí, sola, se agotaban, como sus sueños se hacian inalcanzables.

Harry y ron se encontraban en la sala comun de griffidnor compartiendo algunas cosas que sentian como agenas.

aun no lo puedo creer todo fue un sueño y se sentia tan real¡¡- se quejaba harry dando vueltas desesperado por la sala comun moviendo sus manos con tanta fuerza y rapidez que provocaban mareos en ron.

harry tranquilo, pero creo que es lo mas logico, de solo pensar nosotros con zabinni y parkinson, y hermione con draco, tendriamos que estar realmente locos¡¡¡¡- contesto ron que parecia estar mucho mas tranquilo que harry.

tienes razon pero aun no estoy trankilo- aseguro harry nervioso sentandose a untado de ron.

y hermy¡¡ ¿?yo no la vi cuanod estabamos en el despacho de mcgonagall- aseguro ron con un gesto penstivo.

No lo se ron, debe estar en algun lugar no lo se- contesto harry que aun trataba de descifrar tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Harry puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro entre sus manos.

De pronto una pelirroja les hizo compañía y se les abalznao en un fuerte abrazo.

chicos¡¡¡¡¡ cuanta falta me hacian¡¡¡- lloraba aquella pelirroja.

Harry y ron se miraron extrañados, pero ginny habia sido avisada.

bueno supongo que estan cansados¡- dijo ginny sonriendo y besando a harry en la mejilla.

un poco- aseguro harry donde el ahora un beso en la mejilla a ginny.

Si yo creo que la cama me espera- aseguro ron levantandose poniendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su tunica.

Yo me quedo un rato mas- aseguro harry mirando a ginny y sin prestar atención a ron.

Bien como kieras- susurro ron alzando los hombros.

Ginny tomo a harry por el rostro y lo miro, como verificando que no fuera otro si no su queridisisismo amor, harry.

Hermione logro agarrar las fuerzas necesarias para seguir subiendo, se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y termino de subir.

Se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación de draco suspiro profundamente apreto los ojos, puso su mano sobre la perilla y antes de girarla abrio sus ojos mordiendo su labio inferior muerta de miedo, por las cosas que pudieran haber ahí, las cosas que pudieran recordarle au mas lo sucedido.

La chica entro las piernas le temblaba amenazando con no detenerla mas pero hermione no se nego a seguir, entro muy temerosa, sus ojos se posaban en cualquier objeto por mas pequeño que fuera y lo examinaba con detalle.

Hermione se acerco a una escoba era una nimbus 2001 la cual le habian dado a draco al cumplir los 14 años, hermione la sostuvo con sus manos y dejo dibujar en su rostro una pequeña y muy leve sonrisa, la primera en la noche.

Dejo la escoba en su lugar cuidando la posición en la que habia estado antes que ella la tomara; después se acerco a un pequeño juego de pociones ya descuidado, aquel, se lo habian regalado al mismo tiempo que a hermione le habian dado su piano, también encontro varios libros acerca de quidditch, habian sido un regalo de snape al notar su gran interes en aquel deporte.

Pero al mirar mas de cerca debajo de la cama de draco de encontraba lo que era algo asi como la ropa de una muñeca, hermione fruncio el ceño y se puso sobre sus rodillas, delicadamente jalo un poco aquellos ropajes y lo que salio fue una gran sorpresa para la chica.

Katia- susurro hermione tomandola con amor entre sus manos.- con razon desapareciste¡-.

La muñeca estaba rota, al parecer un descuidado draco la habia tomado sin permiso y no la habia devuelto al rompera por el miedo a un regaño.

y el que te negaba¡¡- dijo hermione en un suspiro.

La chica bajo la mirada notando en la esquina de la habitación justo en la madera un escrito que a esa distancia hermione no lograba descifrar.

La chica se acerco y miro que era la letra de un niño, un poco chueca y con varias faltas de ortografia, a hermione le costo descifrar las palabras per al final llego a la conclusión.

draco y mia para siempre amigos- penso hermione de nuevo sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

Nunca se habia enterado de aquella escritura seguro que era de las primeras cosas que draco habia escrito.

Luna llegaba después de andar paseando por los jardines a la sala común de ravenclaw dirigiendose a su dormitorio, nunca se habia visto a luna tan apagada y sin ganas de hacer locuras por mas de un minuto.

Draco aun seguia pensativo mucho mas que de costumbre sin intencion alguna de subir y dormir hasta aclarar su mente, algo que parecia no ser posible para el.

El rubio se sentia extraño, como un dezconocido en la sala comun de slytherin, pero aquello era lo mas extraño, lo que mas dejaba pensando a draco.

¿ por que se sentia tan extraño en aquel lugar,¿Por qué esos pensamientos no lo dejaban de una buena vez en paz,¿ por que no solamente seguia con su vida sin pensar en lo demas, ¿Por qué se sentia culpable, una pregunta llevaba a otra, no era posible dejar las tontas preguntas a un lado, para draco eso no era posible.

El chico se levanto y salio de la sala comun de slytherin, metio susmanos en las bolsas de su tunica, con mirada hacia el suelo camino con un fin en mente.

Parecia que sus pies no lo dejaria seguir mas, sus rodillas temblaban y sus ojos solo pedian respuestas.

Al salir al los jardines draco respiro profundamente cerro sus ojos y sigui hasta sentarse a la orilla del lago con las piernas encojidas y su cabeza entre sus manos.

Hermione se asomo por la ventana sin pensar en lo que podria ver, pero sus ojos la llevaron hacia donde un rubio se encontraba desesperado.

La castaña lo observo pero aun asi no sintio las ganas ni el impulso de hacerle compañía mas bien penso en dejarlo ya que no era buena opcion en ese momento llegar a estar a su lado.

000

00

0

000

00

0

000

00

0

Hola chicos¡¡¡ yo se que los dejo esperando mucho¡¡¡ jeje pro es que este capi si vieran lo q me costoooooo…. Pero bueno aki esta espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho¡¡¡¡ espero sus comentarios de todos¡¡¡ para ver cuanod lo sigo jaja no se crean pero bueno se aceptan sugerencias…

Atte:luna felton


	13. confusiones

Capitulo 13

confusiones

Pansy Parkinson, sentada sobre su cama, d pronto noto en la palma de su mano unas letras borrosas fijamente las miro,no habia forma de descifrarlas en lo absoluto, se levanto camiando con la espalda recta , frialdad en la mirada y su orgullo ante todo, ¿Quién habia visto llorar a pansy parkinson? Para ella no habia luga para las lagrimas, algo se sentia diferente.

-blaise- dijo la chica al toparse con el moreno frente a frente en la sala comun.

-pansy- dijo el chico aclarando su garganta un poco.

ohh blaise…- la chica chillo aventandose a los brazos del chico que la recivieron calmadamente- que paso?-

no pudo decir nada, el tampoco lo sabia pero el mismo sentimiento, sin duda el mismo sentimiento. Acariciando el cabella de la chica le dio un beso en la frente.

vamos, necesitamos un poco de aire- dijo blaise sin mirarla jalando su mano tras de el.

Luna lovegood, se paseaba pensativa sus ojos saltones fijos en la nada, sus brazos a los costados camniaba sin rumbo donde sus pies la llevaran.

Ron?-.0.0

Hola luna- dijo este cabizbajo.

Sin poder dormir cierto?-

Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco antes de dormir-.

Ya veo, probablemente somos los unicos alumnos en todo hogwarts sin dormir- luna sonrio levemene y bajo la mirada.

Ron alzo los hombros y suspiro, metio lasmano en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

y como esta harry?- pregunto luna-y hermione??-

por que preguntas?- pregunto ron sin mirarla arrastrando sus pies mientras caminaba.

Pues…. Bueno ron… tu sabes- dijo esta ago nerviosa.

Si.. bueno..- ron dejo una pausa en la que miro al techo y luego miro a luna a su lado- creo que bien-.

Asi debria de ser pero no se por que no puedo….quiero decir.. nisiquiera se lo que paso solo vagos recuerdos.. que se confunden pero….-.

Te repites una y otra vez que no es verdad- completo ron.

Luna asintio con la cabeza, los pasillos oscuros y solo las luces de las antorchas que alumbraban, los 2 chicos caminaban uno al lado del otro confundidos, con las miradas perdidas en el suelo, luna con los brazos cruzados y ron sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. En los solitarios pasillos silencosos se podian escuchar claramente las respiraciones pausadas de cada uno y sus pasos lentos.

Harry potter, ginny se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho escuchando como latia su corazon mirando por la ventana abierta las pocas estrellas de la noche.

Desde el momento en que ron los habia dejado solos a los 2, harry no habia dicho ni una sola palabra abrazando fuerte a ginny.

harry estas bien?- pregunto ginny.

Harry se lanto removiendo cuidadosamente a ginny, la miro y asintio con la cabeza.

ahora vuelvo- dijo y salio corriendo de la sala comun.

Corria bajando las escaleras, corrio por los pasillos hasta quedar frente a la oficina de dumbedore, entreo lleno de coraje.

que es lo que paso?! Que es lo que realmente paso?!- grito euforico apretando los dientes.

Dumbledore se volteo sorprendido, acomdo sus lentes en su cara y sonrio con su leve sonrisa calida de siempre y se acerco a harry tomandolo por los hombros.

no paso nada harry- dumbldore le cerro un ojo y luego poniendo una mano tras de su espalda lo guio hasta su pensadero.- pensamientos ocultos debes tener harry por que no te ayudas un poco, podria ayudarte-.

Harry miro el pensadero, el cual ya habia conocido anteriormente en su 4o año, Lugo volvio su mirada a dumbledore.

El viejo director desaparecio quedandose hary solo con el pensadero que dumbledor le prestaba.

Los pesamientos de harry ocultos ahora decian mucho mas que esos vagos recuerdos borrosos que no lograba entender. Harry se despego del pensdero como pudo.

esto es una locura… crecer en hogwarts con maloy, parkinson, zabinni?? Con ron, hermaione y luna???- harry susurro para el mismo dejando una pausa- por mas que lo hubiera deseado… es imposible-.

Harry volteo su cabeza y sobre el escritorio del director una nota verde escarlata que brillaba llamando su atención se acerco con paso lent y curioso la tomo entre sus manos algo temblorosas y la leyo.

nada es imposible harry- terminando con la firma de dumbledore.

El castillo silencioso, todos los alumnos dormian menos 7, la noche como rarmente con nubes que tapaban dejando ver solo pocas estrellas, sonidos que provenian del bosque prohibido, los buos que hululaban y el relfejo de la luna sobre el lago que lo hacia ver como si fuera agua de plata.

La puerta se abrio, rechiando lentamente, hermione giro su cabeza rapidamente mirando en el suelo una silueta, lentamente miro a la persona dueña de esa silueta fijando su mirada sobre los ojos de draco.

ya volviste a tu mundo de odio y rencor d…dra...malfoy?- pregunto ella cerrando sus ojos.

no he vuelto por que nunca he cambiado, siempre he sido el mismo, sangre sucia- dijo draco arrastrando las palabras.

Entonces que haces aquí?- pregunto ella levantandose tomado la muñeca que parecia vieja y acercandose.

Draco alzo los hombros sin darle importancia, y le dio la espalda.

supongo que el n tener sueño tehace hacer estupideces-

como digas malfoy-

dentro de hrmione ya no habia nada que se pudiera romper aun mas, su corazon echo cachitos, y un nudo en la garganta con el cual ella luchaba para no romperle la voz y escuchar tranquila y calmada cuando en realidad queria gritar, aventarse a draco y darle un fuerte golpe que jamas olvidara, que lo enseñara.

En la pequeña sala comun frente a la chimenea encendida.

tu juego de pociones- dijo hermanione guardando su coraje intentando hacer a draco confesar que lo recordaba todo- lo recurdas?-.

no se de que me hablas- se limito a decir el rubio mo viendo su mirada del juego de pociones a la esquia donde estab la escoba que le habian regalado, algo nervioso.

Hermioe apreto los puños y cerro un poco los ojos.

y que hay de tu nimbus 2001??- pregunto la chica de nuevo.

Ya te dije que no se de que me hablas-

Y que hay de tus libros?-

Que no- dijo draco fuertemente

Hermione no e daria por vencida su amor por draco era mucho mas fuerte y verdadero que un estupido orgullo que draco se negaba a dejar aun lado.

y que hay de esto?- hermione saco su dije que el mismo draco le habia dado y lo enseño.

Draco lo miro por unos instanes y rapidamente giro de nuevo su miraba con los ojos cristalino.

entiendelo que no hay nada!! No paso nada!- grito draco pegandole con el puño a la pared.- entiende mia, solo entiendelo no puedo dejar mi vida por.. algo que.. algo que…-

draco no pudo trminar su voz se le entrecortaba, hermione lo miro impresionada.

draco…- susurro hermione acercandose al chico, on voz suave y calmada, lo sabia el se acordaba de todo, la recoraba a ella como su mejor amiga y su primer amor.

hermione camino lentamente hasta tocar con su mano el hombro de draco suavemente.

nunca lo ntenderias her….sangre sucia, la cosas siempre deberan ser como son y siempr sera asi- grito draco girando bruscamente para salir de la sala.

Hrmione lo miro confundida.

draco sabes perfectamente que las cosas podrian ser diferentes, pero tienes miedo, como siempre y sales corriendo por la salida facil…- la chica dejo una pusa al ver que draco frenaba un poco- quisiera que draco, mi draco, con el que YO creci… volviera, el que era vliente, considerado, el que me entendia, el que siempre queria yudar, lleno de amor y que estaba siempre que lo necesitaba….- dejo otra paus.- el mismo draco que hasta hace unas horas… yo amaba- susurro.

Draco apreto los ojos, los dientes y los puños fuertemente y siuio su paso no sin antes gritr con su fria voz que arrastraba las palabras.

deja ya las tontearías y bienvenida la normalidad granger lo que siempre sera-.

Hermaione lo miro y dio un chillido de coraje, como djar ir a su amor, a su draco, era el mismo y lo habia visto en sus ojos pero el se negaba a serlo, tal vez por miedo, tal vez impotancia.

Draco bajaba por las escaleras que bajaban alejandose de las 3 sala comunes en las que habian crecido.

draco solo volvere a la nomalidad si me dices que no me amas, que no sientes nada… y sin mentir- hermione lo alcanzo deteniendole y dandole un beso.

Hermione se separo mirandolo a los ojos esperando una respuesta cuando uns voces los hicieron girar al frente.

hermione?- pregunto ron.

draco?- pregunto luna.

Pansy?- pregunto harry.

Ron?- pregunto pansy.

Harry? Pregunto draco

Blaise?- pregunto hermione

Luna?- pregunto blaise.

0

Oo

00

Ooooo

0000000

Oooooo

Ya paso mucho iempo no es cierto???, los he dejado abandonados.. y lo siento mucho, el colegio me ha tenido perdida, pero juro que lo iba a trminar y si lo voy a ser no voy a romper mi promesa, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen mi fic, espero queeste capitulo no los decepcione si no que cumpla sus expecativas ya saben que comentarios quejas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas, gracia a todos los que han seguido el fic y mil disculpas quiero que sepan que lo voy a terminar, un beso a todos cuidense mucho.

Luna felton


	14. mensaje para todos

Hola!!!

Si, bueno yo se que esto no es un capítulo pero si un mensaje mío para tods ls que leen el fic, y digo el fic por que no es mío como muchos saben q cambie alguna cosas y otras no.

Le pido disculpas enormemente a lakesys y quiero que sepan que hasta que no reciva un mensaje de ella no voy a continuar si ella me lo permite con mucho gusto yo seguiré el fic hasta el ultimo capítulo que tenía planeado, sin embargo también estoy de acuerdo que si ella no me permite seguirlo lo borrare por completo siento mucho los malentendidos de algunas personas en verdad que esa no era mi intención y si ofendí por favor discúlpenme.

Quiero agradecer a las personas por sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.

Atte: Luna felton.


	15. capitulo 14

Ya cambie algunas cosas q según yo ya esta bien me tarde mucho pero aquí estoy de regreso!!!!XD para terminar este fic!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

capitulo 14

los 7 reunidos otra vez.

-que hacen ustedes aquí?-pegunto blaise tratando de parecer indiferente ante los demás.

lo mismo que tu- le contesto ron mirando de arriba hacia abajo.

Tampoco podían dormir verdad?- pregunto luna algo nerviosa.

Debemos ser los únicos en todo el colegio con insomnio- harry completo.

Coincidencia- pansy.

No lo creo- harry miro pansy y trago saliva con dificultad.

Pansy miro a harry tratando de verse sería y fría, se giró dándole la espalda y comenzo a caminar.

yo me voy no hay razón para estar aquí!- ron.

Harry se sento en el piso, hermione lo siguió, luna miro a sus lados e hizo lo mismo, blaise los siguió por alguna razon, hermione después.

Pansy volteo la mirada, todos menos draco que la miraba a ella aun de pie, amenazando con caminar lejos.

Pansy negó con la cabeza a draco reprovatoriamente, ella volvió con paso lento, insegura, sus ojos cristalinos, al acercarse harry se abrió un poco para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Harry sonrió levemente.

es como una nueva vida…supongo- luna rompió el silencio.

Supongo que podemos cambiar lo que fuimos- ron completo.

Sabía que esto era más que un sueño- pansy susurro.

No es tan fácil, toda una vida por unas cuantas semanas!!!!-draco hablo fuertemente.

Pero que pesa más draco…- hermione empezó- una vida que no quieres o volver a crecer con los mejores momentos que fácilmente pueden remplazar lo pasado?-.

Unos momentos de silencio, draco se sentó por fin.

tal vez no podamos cambiar las cosas por completo pero …-hermione

decir adios antes de volver a la "realidad"?- pansy dejo salir unas risitas.

Es todo tan raro- luna.

Harry puso su mano sobre la de pansy, esta lo miro.

por mi parte…las cosas van a cambiar- harry sonrio a pansy.

prometo tenerte mas paciencia- dijo ron a luna.

Bueno sera mejor irnos- blaise.

Ya es muy tarde no creo que queramos más castigos- pansy se burlo.

Ya aprendimos la lección- ron.

Los 7 chicos solevantaron, harry tomando la mando de pansy.

te acompaño hasta la puert de tu sala- sonrio el chico.

Ok- pansy sonrio de vuelta.

Mione vamonos- ron sugirió.

No ron, vete con luna yo creo que me voy a esperar un poco-

vamonos draco- blaise dijo a su amigo.

-----------------------4 meses después-----------------

Después de esa noche, las cosas sigueron como si nada hubiera pasado tal como draco ya lo había dicho, las cosas no podrían cambiar tan fácil. Bueno si, tal vez para Pansy y Harry, pero eso se había convertido en otra historia.

corre mione vamos tarde!- ron jalaba mine detrás de él.

Ron vamos con tiempo te lo aseguro-.

Nos toca con slytherin!-.

Eso no tiene nada de malo-.

Cieto- ron se calmo un poco.

Hermione seguía siendo la de mejores notas en griffindor, pero sus animos ya no eran los mismo, tantas cosas en su cabeza, un amor imposible.

hola weasley, granger!- saluo blaise educadamente.

Zabinni- ron y hermione al mismo tiempo.

Malfoy- termino hermione.

Granger…-.

Malfoy extendió su mano entregándole discretamente un papelito a hermione, el mismo que la castaña abrió a media clase.

"mia:

Nos vemos como siempre en la torre de atronomia después de a última clase

Atte. Draco"

El paso y la última clase termino, hermione dejo aventados sus libros en algún lugar de la sala común y salió corriendo a la torre de astronomía.

Subió las escaleras de caracol, llego al final abrió la puerta y ahí estaba draco ya esperándola mirando un lienzo.

que bueno que al final conseguiste el blanco- sonrió draco.- esta quedando igualito a mi-.

Ay draco!- rió la castaña.- ya falta poco y lo acabaré-.

Has tardado 4 meses- se burlo el chico.

Pero ya casi-.

…………………………….proximamenteel final!

Los abandone mucho tiempo lo se y me siento culpable por todo, no había tenido el tiempo entre que veía lo d la universidad y todo eso.

Este capi esta muy cortito y tal vez no les guste….. ya casi termino el fic solo me falta un capítulo mas que será el epílogo y ya saben espero sus reviews!!!!!!

Un beso para todos!!!

El sguiente capi es interactivo hah aasi que den sus ideas como quieren que termine el fic…..;) hehehe

Luna felton.


	16. EPILOGO

Que como es la vida en un orfanato right

EPÍLOGO

Los habían pasado, 10 para ser exactos.

Una ruidosa casa a las afueras de la enorme ciudad….entre el campo.

-Luciana Mlafoy! Para enseguida!- parandose frente a una pequeña niña que corria tratando de escapar de su hermana mayor.

Se escucho un grito seguido por un ruido seco y madera crujir.

-que paso Mia??- draco se asomo por la puerta de su despacho.

-las niñas pelean de nuevo- hermione se agacho ayudando a su hija menor a ponerse de pie.

-mama!! Luciana tiene a Mary!- una voz chillona por parte de una niña de unos 6 años avisaba de por medio que no estaba en el mejor de los modos.

-yo Quero!!- la mas chica abrazo fuertemenete a la muñeca.

El padre de las niñas no pudo evitar dejar salir unas risitas ironicas, entro de nuevo a su despacho.

-veamos- Hermione se inco al nivel de sus hijas, Mia la mas grande nombrada en honor justamente a su madre, se acerco inflando los cachetes y con loz brazos cruzados- Luh, me puede dar a Mary porfavor?- pidio con una sonrisa.

La niña parecía analizar a su mamá antes de soltarle del todo la vieja muñeca de trapo para después mirar a su hermana mayor hacia arriba y sonreir mostrando todos sus dientes.

-aquí tienes Mia- la niña abrazo a su mama y le dio un beso después le saco la lengua a su hermanita bufo y se dio la vuelta.-y tu pequeñita!!- hermione puso su dedo sobre la nariz de la niña de unos 4 años que empezó a reir, y la cargo entre sus brazos- me acompañaras a preparar la sorpresa para tu papa…que hoy es su cumple y ni sospechas tiene de la sorpresa-.

La cocina se lleno de risas y un batidero impresionante de harina por las paredes y masa de pastel de vainilla, el favorito de draco.

La noche cayó y la no muy grande casa de la familia malfoy estaba algo callada…mientras el hombr de la casa terminaba de ver algunos asuntos con el ministerio via pergaminos.

-pasen pero no hagan ruido!- hermione pedia a sus invitados mientras pasaban pisando despacio…hasta los niños.

-hey…james con cuidado!- pansy ordeno a un pequeño niño con enormes ojos azules y pelo negro muy despeinado.

Una vez todos en el gran comedor de la casa hermione fue por draco con el pretexto que queria algo de tiempo….se la habia pasado todo el dia en el despacho y era su cumpleaños….pero draco sutilmente contestaba con un "Mia…sabes que no me gustan los cumpleaños".

-sorpresa!!- gritaron todos al momento que el chico puso un pie en el oscuro comedor y hermione prendio la luz.

-wow!!- el chico rubio se peino el pelo hacia atrás impresionado…miro a la gente analíticamente y sonrio muy leve-que es todo esto?-.

Su esposa no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo, lobeso sobre los labios con suavisas.

-feliz cumpleaños Sr. Malfoy-

Ahí estaban todos….los 7 chicos ahora casados….y con sus hijos respectivamente …menos ron…que al estar tan metido en el quidditch no conseguía a la pareja indicada.

Harry y Pansy con su lindo hijo james, un niño de 7 años…tan parecido a harry como a pansy un completo torbellino.

Luna y Blaise, después de tantos años….Blaise habia decidido lo que sentía por luna. Una niña de unos 3 años aparecio en la escena después de despertar, sus enormes ojos verdes y desorbitados, piel blanca y largo cabello rubio se tallo los ojos, su papa Blaise, la puso en el piso y enseguida al ver pasar a sus demas primos fue tras de ellos…no podía quedarse detrás de todos, su hermano un lindo niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes la revaso.

El rato pasaba los adultos hablaban en la mesa…cuando los niños se amontonaron en lapuerta, con sus ojos llenos de ilucion y tantas ganas por escuchar nuevamente la historia….

-papi…nos puedes contar de nuevo la historia de cómo volvieron a crecer q hogwarts??- pregunto Mia acercandse a draco y estirando los brazos para que la levantara.

Levantandose tomo a su hija entre sus brazos, pronto Luciana lo abrazo de la pierna y alzo su mirada a la de su papa, draco levanto también a su otra hija.

-vamos queremos escuchar!!-james el hijo de harry y pansy insistio con su sonrisa traviesa.

-y todas sus aventuras!!- Brian el hijo mayor de luna y blaise.

Los adultos se echaron a reir…el tio Ron se levanto y encamino a los niños hacia la sala….donde la chimenea estaba prendida y los sento a todos rodeandolodraco dejo a sus niñas en el piso para que se sentaran también y entonces empezo a narrar la historia….de nuevo.

Bueno bueno bueno….despues de tanto tiempo perdonenme se que me pierdo de repente pero aquí tienen el epílogo que ya es el final del fic! Espero que les haya gustado….

Espero sus reviews!!

Luna Felton


End file.
